Wolf Amongst the Dogs
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: The path forward is never easy and never clear. It's filled with numerous traps, numerous obstacles, meant to break down and destroy. Those with weak hearts will never break past these obstacles to progress. However, those with passionate hearts can break through those obstacles, and be able to withstand the fatigue it brings.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, Sako, he's the contractor, okay? I can't lose this job. I understand but... alright look, let's talk about this in the morning, okay? We-We'll talk about it in the morning. Alright, goodnight." A man said, before hanging up his phone with a deep sigh, "Izuku, I know you're awake."

"... Work going to heck?" Izuku Midoriya asked, moving to sit on the couch.

"That's one way of saying it." Hisashi Midoriya muttered, as he dropped his phone and keys on the table before taking the empty spot on the couch, "Why are you still up? It's late."

...

...

"Oh crud what time is it?!" Midoriya asked looking at the clock, "Oh good it's only 10:48."

"Yeah, meaning it's waaay past your bedtime. You got school-"

"But it's still technically today?"

...

...

"I'm don't have the energy for this." Hisashi muttered, rubbing the oncoming migraine out of his head, as Izuku reached behind the couch for a small box.

"Here. Happy Birthday."

Hisashi rolled his eyes as he accepted the box and opened it, "A Rolex?"

"You kept complaining how your old watch sucked. So to shut you up, I got you a new one. Like it?"

"I-It's nice... but I'm concerned how you, a 14 year old teenager, got the money to buy a roughly 1.6 million yen watch."

"Drugs and gambling."

"Okay, but how did you really?"

"... Dancing and gambling. Those break dancing lessons are really paying dividends, and I scored big on ille- completely legal, poker. But don't tell Mom."

Hisashi paused, before sighing, "You know the rules for illegal stuff."

"... Half of it goes to the mortgage." Midoriya grumbled as he handed him a rolled up wad of bills. Who smirked and took it.

"Atta boy. I'll just say the contractor gave us a bonus." Hisashi commented before turning on the T.V, "If you crash I'm not carrying your ass to bed."

"Heh, you always say that and yet I end up in my bed tucked in."

"Your mother does the tucking first off, second off if I don't your mother will leave me on the couch."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night old man."

...

"So. As 3rd year students, it's time you start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but, why bother?" The home room teacher asked, before throwing the tests around with complete disregard for the janitors who have to clean that up soon, "I know you all want to go to the hero track!" The entire class cheered and used their Quirks, "Yes yes, you have very impressive Quirks. But no power usage allowed in school! Get a hold of yourselves."

"Hey, teach!" A cocky voice resounded from the chaos, "Don't lump me in with this buncha losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys'll be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister. Heh." Katsuki Bakugou boasted with a smug smirk on his face... which the other students did not appreciate very much.

"You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!" One student yelled, while the rest were booing.

"Let's go, I'll take you all on!"

"Huh. You've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A." The home room teacher responded, glancing at his test results.

"He's gonna try for the National School?"

"That school has a .2% acceptance rate!"

"It's impossible to get in!"

Those murmurs only fueled his moon sized ego, "That's why it's the only school worthy of me." He said, before jumping on top of the desk, "I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am! And it all starts with U.A High!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you wanna go to U.A, too?" That lone statement killed Bakugou's excitement and pride, and replaced it with anger and rage.

"WHA-"

*Snore*

"**H-He's asleep?!**" The other students exclaimed with shock.

"Deku..."

*Snore*

"Deku!"

*Snore*

"WAKE THE FUCK UP NERD!" Bakugou yelled, before exploding the desk Midoriya was sitting at, just inches away from his face.

...

...

*Snore*

"How heavy of a sleeper is he?" One student muttered, shocked that nothing Bakugou did was waking him up.

"... Oh he's listening to music." The student next to him... whose hand transformed into flames, said as she reached over, "I'll just unplug his earphones-"

"DON'T!"

But it was too late, as loud rock music blasted throughout the classroom.

"I-IT'S TOO LOUD!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID IT'S TOO LOUD!"

"SAUERKRAUT?! THEY'RE SERVING THAT GARBAGE FOR LUNCH?!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" Fire hand girl had enough of this nonsense, and reached over to Midoriya's pocket, fished out his MP3 player, and muted the device. Saving the classes' eardrums.

"Hmm?" Midoriya asked as he rose from his slumber and stretched, "Who turned off my music?"

"Why were you listening to music that loud?!" Fire hand girl asked, picking her ears.

"... That was loud? Seemed pretty normal to me. But what were we talking about?"

"Career aptitude tests." The homeroom teacher replied.

"... Ooh! We're 3rd years riiight. Anyway I want to go to U.A, so when are they having the test?"

"Deku... you can't possibly think YOU of all people can get into U.A. You don't even have a Quirk!"

"So?"

"So... you're powerless?"

"So?"

Bakugou's eyebrows twitched, "Nggh, so you can't even hope to beat up a simple villain?"

"You know this how?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE POWERLESS!" Bakugou yelled, lighting an explosion on his desk for a second time to enunciate his point.

"... I hope that desk is insured."

"You little-"

"That's enough you two!" The homeroom teacher yelled before pinching his nose, "Since all of you used your Quirks, Midoriya took a nap during class, and Bakugou disrupted the class and scuffed up the desks... I'll just negate all of your detentions because we don't have enough desks, but any more rule breaking and I'll negate that negation, do I make myself clear?"

"**Yes sir.**"

"Now let's move on... we wasted enough time as is."

...

Class was eventually over, and Midoriya was packing his stuff into his bag to go home. "Hmm... I need to stop by the grocery store. There's a sale going on and I want to buy so-"

"Oi Deku."

'Oh great...' "Yes Bakugou?"

"I dunno what you think you're doin', Deku, but we're not done."

"But I don't want to get detention and miss the sale, so I'm just about done." Midoriya said as he stood up from his seat, making Bakugou's eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Nggh... heh. Well I'm sure you know this, but most first-string heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into U.A, people'll start talkin' about me like that. They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good."

"... What you just said was the definition of the word 'Ego'."

Bakugou growled and raised a hand... before smiling and clasping his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, smoke emanated from between his finger tips, "Here's a little word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying. Or else."

"Great, can I go now? The sale is going to end in about 3 hours." Midoriya replied, which shocked the 3 bullies in front of him.

'Bakugou is burning him, and he just doesn't give a shit?'

'What's with him?'

...

...

"Fine, just don't apply." Bakugou growled before storming off, his cronies following suit.

'Jerk... now time to shop for dinner.'

...

"Okay, beef stew sounds good... no we had that two days ago. We need something... fresh. Fish? Ooh it's 50% off! Scor-"

*Glurg* *Splurg*

"Wha-"

"You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid."

"S-Shoot!" Midoriya yelled as he prepared to fight.

*Sploosh*

But it was too late, "Mmph! Mmmmph!"

"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute. You'll feel better soon." The slime villain said, as he flooded Midoriya's mouth and nostrils with his own fluids.

'I'll be dead soon... but my body... is getting... weak. Need to... fight.' Midoriya tried to pry the sludge off of his body, but it was in vain.

"Grab all you want. My body is made of fluid." The slime villain said, before smiling, "Thanks for the help. You're a real hero to me, kid. I didn't know he was in this city. I gotta get out of here fast before he tracks me down."

'I'm... losing it. Not... like... this...'

*CLANG*

"Have no fear, you're safe." A tall muscular man said, "Now that I am here, that is."

The slime villain attacked with a long range swing, only for the man to dodge and swiftly rush. Another swing, but the man was ready for it, "TEXAS... SMASH!"

The shock wave from the punch caused the slime villain's body to expand, "I can't... hold... together!" He muttered, before his body splattered into a million slimy pieces, freeing Midoriya from his grasp. He was moving in an out of consciousness, with only one thought in his head.

'Is that... All... Might?'

...

*Slapslapslapslapslap*

"Hey! Wake up! Hey!"

"Hmm..." Midoriya slowly regained consciousness, "Where am I? And why are you here?"

"... GRAHAHA! I must admit, this is the first time I've met someone who didn't scream in joy or asked for an autograph!"

"What... happened?" And this his eyes widened in realization, "The slime man, where is he?!"

"Never fear young man!" All Might yelled before holding up two bottles full of slime, "I've captured the evil doer!"

'... That slimy villain got the best of me. Did I really just call him slimy?' Midoriya thought before shaking his head, "Anyway... I'm sorry. He caught me off guard and he captured me." Midoriya apologized with a bow, which made All Might laugh.

"Not to worry young man... but I should be the one apologizing to you. Had I captured this villain, you wouldn't have been in his grasp and put in that situation. So... I apologize to you." All Might apologized, bowing to him.

"Then let's agree that this never happened and we'll move on."

"Agreed. Now I must be off! I signed your notebook! Now I must leave! AWAY!"

*FWOOSH*

All Might leapt into the air, leaving Midoriya and a shock wave behind.

"... Now back to that sale."

...

"That will be 9,000 yen sir." After exchanging the proper change Midoriya exited the grocery store with bags upon bags of groceries.

"I'm set for... about 2 weeks." Midoriya muttered as he began walking down the sidewalk, "Now time to head home to cook di-"

*BOOOOOM*

"Oh what now? Ghh it's on the way to the house... so I might as well check it out." Midoriya grumbled as he walked towards the smoke in the distance, and when he got there he was met with a familiar face. 'It's that slime villain... I thought All Might had him? Did he drop him? His pockets were really loos-'

"LET ME GOO!"

*BOOM*

'Wait he has Bakugou!' Midoriya noticed, before looking at the other heroes just standing there watching, '... I do want to get even with that slime villain. Screw it.' Midoriya looked around, before his eyes settled on a skinny blonde haired man, 'Wait isn't that's All Might's... forget it for now idiot!' "Excuse me sir?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Can you hold these for me?"

"... Sure?" The man said, before taking the groceries off of Midoriya's hands, "Why?"

"I'm going to save my idiot classmate, do these hero's jobs, and settle a score. So bye!"

"What?!" Midoriya ran through the crowd, passed the heroes, and towards the slime villain, "Wait kid!"

"Stop!"

"Hey ugly!" Midoriya stopped a few feet away from the slime villain, "Want a rematch?!"

"... GRAHAHAHA! You think you can stop me kid?! You had to be saved FROM ME! What makes you think you can beat me when I have this!" The slime villain forced Bakugou's hand up and let off a huge explosion, "I'm omnipotent!"

"All of that is mildly true. But you forgot one thing." Midoriya said as he extended his arms towards the burning buildings, taking all of the fire that was trapped in the buildings and on the ground as it flew towards his hands and coated his arms, "I wasn't at all prepared. Let's go, round 2!"

"HAAH!" The slime villain threw a sideways punch.

'Too easy.' Midoriya smirked and ducked underneath the attack, 'Run in and get Bakugou out. Once he's free I can fight this dude with full power.' Midoriya sprinted towards the villain at top speeds, but the villain's not going down without a fight.

"GET AWAY!" The slime villain grew more restless as Midoriya made his advancement, opting to unleash a flurry of weak rapid attacks as opposed to single powerful strikes.

'He's changed his strategy. But he's scared. So much so that he forgot he could use explosions too.' Midoriya stood an inch away from the slime villain, "Sorry Bakugou!" Midoriya yelled as he grabbed onto the only thing that is visible... his hair, and pulled "This is going to really hurt!"

"Mmgh! GAAAH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

'It's working!'

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" The slime villain pulled back for an attack.

*FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"I don't think so..."

"A-All Might?!"

"I'm impressed kid. Rushing in to save this boy, and put out the fires. You're a true hero candidate!" All Might yelled as he pulled his fist out of the slime, "Now witness one of my ultimate moves!"

"DAMN YOU KID! DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!"

"DETROIT... SMASH!" All Might's Detroit Smash sent the slime villain splattering all over the ground and walls. Freeing an unconscious Bakugou from his grasp, as a mini tornado erupted from the epicenter of the punch.

...

...

*Drip*

'Huh?' Midoriya looked up, to see clouds starting to swirl, and rain started to fall, 'He changed the weather? How? That defies all laws of physics!' He pondered as he stared at the muscular hero, 'His power makes barely any sense...' "But enough of that, where's my groceries?" Midoriya asked as All Might tensed up.

...

...

"*Sigh* 9,000 yen, down the drain."

...

"Mrgh Brgh... never trust a random man on the street to keep your groceries safe while you save your stupid idiot classmate. That jerk owes me 9,000 yen!"

"Speaking of, that will be 9,000 yen sir."

"I know." They made their transaction and Midoriya stepped out of the store with a fresh set of groceries. He just made it home and is still at the same level of bitterness, "If I find that man again, I'm going to hit him with the first thing I have on hand."

*Click* *Creak*

"I'm home!"

...

...

'Silence, they must be late at work again.' He thought as he set the bags of groceries onto the counter and sighed.

"I need a nap."

...

*Ding Dong*

"Hmm..." Midoriya rolled off the couch and slowly walked towards the door, "Mom and Hisashi are home early... no wait they have keys. Probably that insurance salesman." Midoriya told himself before opening the door, "I'm not intere- Oh it's you!" The blonde skinny man stood in the doorway.

"Yes young man it's me-"

*Fwap* *Splat*

...

...

"Why did you throw a fish at me?"

"I told myself if I ever saw you again I would throw the first thing I have on hand at you. I didn't have anything so I grabbed that fish and threw it at you."

"But why would you do that?"

"For stealing my groceries!" Midoriya yelled, "You'd think being the Symbol of Peace would pay well."

"PLARGH!" The man coughed up blood in surprise, "S-Symbol of Peace?!"

"You got blood all over the floor..."

"What makes you think I'm the Symbol of Peace. I'm... the exact opposite of All Might."

"Sure, but let's go over the evidence. You have the same blonde hair as All Might, same blue irises, you wear the same clothes as he did when he saved me from the slime villain, and to top it all off... you have a piece of the villain stuck to your shirt." Midoriya said, before flicking the slime off of him.

...

...

"Haah... I should have changed before coming here." He muttered, "Anyway now that you know don't go telling your friends."

"Even if I wanted to... which I don't. No one would believe me if I said, 'Hey you know All Might? That 7 foot tall behemoth of a man who can change the weather with a single punch? Yeah he's actually a skinny man'. I would be laughed at, and those who DO know your secret, will drag me into some government facility and try to erase my memory of that fact. So I'm good."

"... Half of that is true, but we'll roll with it." All Might replied before sitting down, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

"Does it involve my groceries?"

"... No, but I could clear the air on that department. I set your groceries down so I can assist you in the battle. When the battle ended and you mentioned your groceries, I turned to see they were gone."

"... Well doesn't matter at this point. Anyway what was it you wanted to say?"

"I wanted to say, that I was impressed by you and your actions. You rushed into battle to save your friend, even though you were battling against the villain that almost killed you. Any normal person would have ran at the sight of him, or have shown a single sign of fear... you didn't show that fear. You instead showed determination and the will of a hero."

"O-Oh..." 'I... wasn't expecting this.' "T-Thank you."

"You've shown the will and heart of a true hero... and as such I deem you worthy of being my successor."

...

...

"Wait, you're the Symbol of Peace, the #1 Hero. Anyone can become that if they put in the training once you retire."

"That is technically correct, but there's something deeper about me and my Quirk." All Might stated, "My Quirk, is called One for All. I wasn't born with this Quirk... I wasn't born with any Quirk. Instead this power was passed onto me by the previous holder of One for All."

"A Quirk... that can be passed on? Sure with Quirks all logic and reasoning is thrown out the window, but that's practically unheard of."

"My Quirk is unheard of. One for All is a crystalline power, each and every time it's passed on, it grows stronger."

"... Okay I understand the incentive of passing it on. But why now? Shouldn't you wait until you don't have any gas in the tank to pass it on to the next generation?"

...

...

"Because I am running out of gas." All Might muttered before he raised his shirt, revealing a nasty scar, "I got this scar 5 years ago against a powerful villain, he's... no longer with us, but he destroyed my stomach and one of my lungs. As a result, I can only utilize One for All for about 3 hours a day... 3 and a half if I took a day off, which is rare. So say I fight a powerful villain on par with the one I fought 5 years ago... I won't be able to be All Might anymore. Should that come to pass... I want to pass it on while I'm still able to use it to teach the next holder."

"... 5 years ago. Toxic Chainsaw? You beat that dude with one punch."

"Impressive history knowledge, but no. That battle occurred some place secret, and no one asides a few trusted individuals know about it. That's a segment of history that... is preferred to be kept in the dark."

"... I see. But why me? Sure you say I'm heroic, but surely you have other candidates."

"While yes, some of my most trusted associates have introduced me to some candidates... most of them are 3rd years. Meaning I won't be able to fully train them since they will be moving on to their careers as sidekicks. You on the other hand, are just about to move on into High School. Meaning, once you move onto your school of choice, I'll have 3 years to devote to your training, as opposed to 1 with a 3rd year student."

"Makes sense once you put it that way. But considering no one knows about your power, it should be imperative that it's kept secret, right?"

"That would be wise, yes. If a villain found out that your power can be passed on, then you and your family would be swarmed just so they can have it on their side."

"So won't it be suspicious if I, a boy with a fire Quirk, also has your Quirk that will be under a fake name?"

"Yes it would... but Quirks have been around for centuries. Surely we can claim that you're a first case for a Dual-Quirk user."

...

...

"It would be suspicious. Since you've trusted me with this information, I'm about as involved with this as your associates, so One for All's safety is important."

"But...?"

"... But I'll accept your offer. If there is anyone I would trust with it is myself." Midoriya said, which made All Might smile.

"Excellent." All Might stated before standing up, "We shall start tomorrow at Dagobah Municipal Beach at 7:00, it's a Sunday so you'll have a day off from school. Don't be late."

"Yes sir."

"Have a good day young man."

...

...

"I just have one thing to say." Midoriya spoke out, which made All Might pause.

"Yes, you have a question?"

"No just a statement. Next time you tell someone world changing information... learn their name before you tell them."

"Ghh!" All Might's eyes widened, "R-Right."

"Izuku Midoriya, what's your real name so I won't say All Might when we start."

"Toshinori Yagi."

"Great, that's all I wanted to say. I have dinner to start."

"Right, have a good day Young Midoriya." And now he officially left.

...

...

"Time to start dinner."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I've been itching to write sarcastic Izuku again. So here we are with my new story.

So I guess I should say that the first few chapters will follow the cannon. The beach training will pretty much be the same, the entrance exam will be different but it will still exist, and the All Might Battle Training will still exist. I'm not going to blow up the cannon so much that All Might won't work at U.A. After that, everything will be different. Midoriya's school life, his motivations, and his growth will be different.

Oh, and the movie will happen too. It will give me an excuse to watch it again.)


	2. Chapter 2

*Screech* *Screech*

"Nggh! Come on!" Midoriya yelled to himself as he dragged a refrigerator and All Might along the sand, making barely any progress... but progress none the less.

"I'll admit, you're at least a little strong. Thank goodness or else this would take a lot longer!"

"I take break dancing classes, so I'm not exactly a couch potato, but I would have dragged this to the truck already if you weren't sitting on it." Midoriya let go of the ropes as All Might jumped down, "But why am I hauling garbage? If you wanted me to train, a gym membership would be closer to my home and school."

"Sure that would work, but this is free and could accomplish the exact same result, and another reason too." All Might explained before walking towards the refrigerator that Midoriya was hauling, "I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful but it's a total mess for the last few years."

"... I remember an article saying that the ocean currents carry trash to this part of the beach. People dumped trash into the ocean and after a while this place became a dump."

"Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains." He added, while crushing the refrigerator, "Things were different before Quirks. Service was what mattered. Back then, heroes were those who helped the community. Even if it was kinda boring!"

*BOOM*

When All Might completely crushed the refrigerator most of the trash behind him flew off to God knows where on the beach, revealing the rising sun on the horizon, "You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path, young man. Towards being a hero."

Midoriya took a moment to survey his surroundings, piles and piles of trash coating this one section of the beach. "I have 10 months to clean this up?" Midoriya asked as All Might nodded, "... I've dealt with worse, I think."

"That's the spirit! But hauling garbage won't get you the body necessary to use my Quirk without blowing yourself up by the sheer power. So that's why..."

*Fwip*

"I got you this patented 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'! Follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned up with about... 2 weeks to spare. I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I'm at it." Midoriya took the papers and looked them over.

'Holy workout. Even my sleep is scheduled...' Midoriya thought as All Might slid on over.

"If I'm being honest, this is going to be super hard. Think you're up to it?"

...

...

"As up to it as anyone would be. Let's do this."

'I'm going to regret every life decision am I?'

...

"Finally, I'm alone. Now I can think." Midoriya closed the door, locked it behind him, and sat down on the roof of the school and pulled out a notebook, "So I have my physical training down to a T. All Might knows more about this stuff than I do, and if I mess it up then I'll either die or lost my limbs, let's avoid that scenario. So what I could do... is train my Quirk and do All Might's training. So far I can use fire as a projectile, absorb it from burning buildings, and coat my arms and legs for physical attacks. So far I have basic attacks for long range and close combat, but stopping there would be stupid. I need to figure out new techniques."

"Think Izuku, you've always taken the obvious path. Look for the road less traveled, and pioneer your own way through this."

...

...

"Wait, I think I have something." Midoriya pulled out his phone and searched Google, "If I remember correctly, there's a... aha! Capoara, no Capoi... Ca-po-eira, Capoeira. A martial art that incorporates dance, acrobatics, and music. Looks like those break dancing classes are really paying dividends." Midoriya set his phone aside and wrote down 'Capoeira' on his notebook. "That's a start, but that only helps my Quirk usage a little bit, I need new techniques. I have 10 months before the Entrance Exam... and I get One for All. I should use this time to focus solely on my Quirk."

...

...

"I should ask All Might for advice after school."

...

"Quirk training advice?"

"If I focus on working out, then I'm losing time on honing my Quirk. Once I get One for All, my time will be divided. There's studying to maintain grades, and training my Quirk as well as my body, all of that with learning how to use One for All without blowing up my entire existance. Oh! And I'm studying Capoeira to add variety to my attacks. Since I don't have One for All yet, I want to use all the time I have doing something." Midoriya explained, while doing push-ups, "So help me."

...

...

"GRAHAHA! I knew I made the right choice, you never want to take your foot off of the gas. Very well, I'll see what I can do, I'll tell you what are the next steps tomorrow morning. For now train your Quirk yourself."

"Got it."

*Click*

"Alright... hmph! 29."

...

*FWOOSH*

"Alright! That's enough Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled, as the flames erupting from Midoriya's fists swiftly subsided... and steam erupted from his pores. "Take a quick swim to cool off, we got work to do."

"Right..." Midoriya groaned as he stripped down to his boxers and dove into the ocean.

...

...

*SPLASH*

"HAAH! Cold water I missed you!" He yelled, before changing back into his clothes and ran up to the pile of garbage to start hauling.

"Since you wish to train your Quirk, I fine tuned your schedule to accommodate for it. This new schedule will make the last one look like a walk in the park."

"Worth it." Midoriya replied as he placed a ruined toaster on the bed of the truck, "We don't have time for conventional means. It's time to take the road less traveled."

"That's the spirit! Now let's get to work!"

"Right."

...

"Having time regulated to Quirk training is good and all... but I still need to think of applications for my Quirk, all this Quirk training is only going to improve my overall endurance and the strength of my fire. The question is how? How can I use my Quirk in creative ways? So far I can only manipulate fire, coat my arms and legs, and use it as projectiles. Limited options." Midoriya told himself, staring at a blank page, "So what? What can I do?"

...

...

"Wait... maybe I can find ideas there." Midoriya muttered as he clicked on a new tab.

...

...

"... Oh yeah, these are some ideas I can try to implement."

...

*Slam*

"Okay Young Midoriya, time to tra- WOAH!" A small ball of fire started rolling around the small section of the beach that was cleared out first. Until the fire disappeared and Midoriya flopped onto the ground.

"Ow..." All Might rushed over to help Midoriya off the ground.

"Holy crap kid! What was that?"

"A new technique I thought up a few nights ago and practiced during my off days. I coat my body with flames and roll around. I call it... Flame Wheel."

"Impressive! How did you come up with an idea like that?"

...

...

"Young Midoriya?"

'Just tell him Izuku...' Midoriya thought to himself, before sighing, "I got it from Pokemon."

...

...

*Poof*

"PFFT HAHAHA!" All Might laughed so hard that he deflated, "T-That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Haah... but in all seriousness, if using 'Pokemon' as a way to improve your arsenal than go for it. But acknowledge that if you're going to go down that road of using another company's moves into your arsenal, it could be either really good for branding, or could get you sued."

"That... wouldn't be good."

"But Nintendo is a Japanese company so it should be fine." All Might muttered, before shaking his head, "Anyway time to get to work. We need to get this beach cleaned up."

"Yes sir!"

...

"Open it! Open it!"

"Hisashi, have some patience." Inko Midoriya, mother of Izuku Midoriya chastised as he opened his present.

"A lock picking kit?"

"You want to be a hero right? There will be times where you'll need to infiltrate a building to save hostages. So with that, you won't need to bust down a door and alert the entire country of your presence if you master that."

'... Learning how to pick locks would be useful to know.' Midoriya thought, "Thank you uncle."

"Alright scoot, time for my present." Inko spoke out as she set a small box on the table, Midoriya opened it... to reveal a green guitar pic.

"... Okay, what is it?" Midoriya asked with slight confusion.

"That's your Grandma's pick. She was a musician, a pretty good one too. Of course your Grandma became a doctor, and I became a lawyer, but she wanted somebody in our family to be a musician. So, since you and Hisashi like playing that guitar with little to no practice or idea on how to play. So I figured you would want to have it, maybe it will make you two sound less like crap."

"Oi!" Hisashi yelled which made her laugh, as Midoriya looked at the guitar pick.

...

...

"We really do sound like crap."

...

"Alright, now remember. The hair will take a few hours to digest. Since you ate it this morning, it should have digested after the written exam, you'll have One for All for the practical exam."

"But I haven't even tested it yet. How do I activate it?"

"Oh that's simple." All Might said, "You just clench your butt cheeks, and yell 'SMASH' from the depths of your heart."

"... That's the worst explanation I've ever heard." All Might flinched when Midoriya said that, "But it's about as good as I got, so I'll roll with it."

"Great." All Might said as he parked in front of the school, "Good luck, and don't hold back."

"Got it." Midoriya stepped out of the car and All Might drove off, he sighed and turned towards the school, "This is it... time to pass."

*Tap* *Fwip*

He took one whole step, before stumbling on his footing and started falling forward, "Or I'll just fall on my face and die... story of my li- Wait, why isn't the ground coming to hurt me?"

"Hehe, that's because my Quirk is saving you from dying silly." A brown haired girl said, before pulling him back up to his feet and touching all 10 of her fingers, "Anyway, isn't this, like, waay nerve wracking."

"Not really, I'm just a complete idiot."

"Haha!" She laughed, before sighing, "Man I wish I had your confidence. Anyway I don't wanna be late, see ya."

"See ya." Midoriya waved, as the girl ran off.

"Alright... now, right foot. Left foot."

...

"Okay, destroy things and get points, sounds simple enough." Midoriya told himself, before noticing that brown haired girl fanning herself, "Oh it's her, I should tell her goo-"

*Fwip*

"You." A blue haired boy stated, before looking towards the girl, "She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?"

'So a rich rule follower. Great...'

"Hey look! That's the guy who almost bit it out front earlier."

"Yeah, what a loser, but one less rival to worry about, I guess."

"**He's out.**"

...

...

Midoriya's eyes twitched, before he smirked, "Fine... I was going to wish her good luck. But thanks to you... I realized that's stupid."

"W-What?"

"I shouldn't care about any of you. So I'll just be the only one to pass in this sector." Midoriya grabbed his wrist and flicked it off of his shoulder, "So don't blame me for this, you just made me mad."

*CLANG*

The minute the doors opened Midoriya ran through, once he entered the battlefield he erupted a large wall of fire to block the path. "Unless you want your skin to burn off, stay back." He warned before looking at the numerous robots out on the faux city.

"Heh... time to kill them all."

...

"Should we stop him principal?" The R-18 Hero, Midnight, asked as she watched Midoriya rush into the faux city while the others stayed behind, "He will pass guaranteed if he gets his way."

"Yeah, there are other students we need to test." The Space Hero, Thirteen, agreed, as Principal Nezu looked over the files of those in that group.

"Hmm... There are quite a few students here I'm interested in. But let's see how this plays out."

"But sir, he'll get every single point if no one is there to battle him."

"I'm well aware of the circumstances, Ms. Midnight." Principal Nezu said, "But let's see what he plans to do... I can wager every yen I have that it will be something big. Afterwards we could step in." He declared, before looking at All Might smirking.

'Do it kid.'

...

"Damn it this is your fault!" One girl yelled, "Had you not ran your fucking mouth I would be in there getting a spot into U.A's Hero Course!"

"First off, who the fuck are you? Second off, you were saying stuff too don't think you have any moral high ground-"

"That's enough." A boy with 6 arms stated, earning him the attention of the upset examinees, "There is no point in infighting."

"Or what freak? In case you haven't noticed, your chances as well as ours have been burned to ashes. So why the fuck is there not a point in infighting?"

"Here we go! Ultimate Move! OVERHEAT!" The boy heard with his superb hearing and sighed.

"Because it's already over."

"Wha-"

*FWOOSH*

"H-Holy shit!" Suddenly a gigantic wave of fire stopped in front of the barrier, basking the students in a demanding orange.

"H-He was taking the same test as us?"

"W-What the fuck..."

All of the students were muttering their nervousness at this stunning revelation, but the boy with 6 arms just stared with wonder and awe.

"Such power..."

...

*Fwoosh*

The fire wall disappeared, as Midoriya walked through, "You!" On cue, the blue haired boy walked up to him, "You brute! You ruined our chance-"

"Shut up." Midoriya muttered, steam erupting from his body as he turned to his left "Hey Present Mic!"

"What's up little listener?!"

"Can I give my points to the examinees of my choice?"

"Uhh... okay! Are you sure?"

"100% sure."

"Well you have 600 points to give!"

"Good. Brown haired girl, you're the only one I like, so you get 100. 6 arm dude, you look strong and your Quirk looks useful on the field, you get 100. Umm... you look like a jerk but you didn't say anything, and I'm sure that belt is potent in some way, you get 100."

"Merci."

"And you. I don't like you." Midoriya said, which made the blue haired boy look down, "But I'll pass it off as a bad first impression. The others on the other hand? I hate them, so congratulations, you get 100 points." The blue haired boy blinked a few times, processing what just happened, before Midoriya walked away, "There you go, charity hour is over. Good luck, hope to see none of you in my class..."

'Ghh, I... reeeeally need that ice bath.'

...

"See? I told you it would all work out." Principal Nezu spoke out, "And he chose the 4 students in that sector I was interested in."

"... What just happened?" Midnight asked.

"He concentrated his power and then erupted it in a massive explosion." The Erasing Hero, Eraserhead explained.

"His control over his power is impeccable. I want him in my class sir." Vlad King spoke out.

"Agreed. He'd be too much of a hassle for me." Eraserhead replied.

"Well that settles that. But let's watch the remaining sectors to see who goes to what class."

"Yes sir."

'... Good job kid. I'm proud of you.'

...

*Splash* *Tsss*

"Aaahhh... this is the life." Midoriya muttered, "I don't need any expensive ice... I have the ocean."

"I figured you'd be here." Midoriya turned around to see All Might standing on the sand.

"Oh Toshinori! Ice is expensive so I'm here to cool off."

"I understand why you would want to cool off. That was one impressive attack you did against those robots."

"Oh you saw it?"

"Of course, Principal Nezu allowed me to watch in order to find a successor. I already gave you One for All, so I just went to see how you did."

"So he knows about One for All?"

"Yes. Though he's one of very few who know about it, there's you, Recovery Girl, my most trusted friend in the police force, and my old master."

"Well that's good, because I don't plan on telling anyone until I have to."

"I wasn't worried about the secrecy, but I'm glad. Now, there's a week until the results drop... but considering you have 200 points after giving away 400, it's safe for me to say you passed. Congratulations." All Might congratulated, "Now, you're not supposed to know this until a week from now, when you get the official results, but Principal Nezu is employing a Dorm System to U.A."

"... Did he have a reason?"

"His reason was to make sure the students arrive awake and ready to learn and train. He's aware most students come from various parts of Japan, and he wants to keep them close to the school and help them avoid long commutes."

"Makes sense when you put it that way." Midoriya replied, before stepping out of the water, steaming the water off and putting on his clothes., "Well I have about 4 weeks until U.A. I'm going to do some training on my own."

"Agreed... I have a lot of paperwork I've been procrastinating on."

"So goodbye for now."

"Take care kid."

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Tamaki, we gotta handle dis punk with the fire Quirk." the BMI Hero, Fat Gum ordered as they ran towards Dagobah Beach.

"Why are we doing this...?" U.A 2nd Year Tamaki Amajiki, A.K.A Suneater, asked as he followed close behind.

"Because the masses constantly complained about his fire almost hitting 'em. This can't be ignored anymore than it has."

"It's probably some random person using their Quirk because they're bored..."

"All the more reason to catch 'em and beat 'em up!"

"We shouldn't beat them up unless they actually attack us..."

"Semantics!" Fat Gum yelled as he rounded a corner, "Because dere he is-"

*FWOMP*

"... Damn it." The green haired boy we know and... debatably love, was laying face down on the sand, "I got dizzy and lost my... handing? We'll roll with that."

"Oi kid!" Fat Gum called out as he and Amajiki rushed onto the beach, "What are ya doin?!"

...

...

"Qui-Ptoo-Quirk training." Midoriya answered, spitting out the sand that got into his mouth.

"You know that Quirk use without a license is illegal." Amajiki informed.

"... Oh that." Midoriya said as he picked up his pants that he discarded to avoid burning it and reached into it's pockets, "I have... this." Midoriya pulled out a document from one of the pockets

"Let me see dat." Fat Gum snatched the document and put on his comically small reading glasses. "To whom it may concern. Ta improve the future generation of heroes, we allowed dem to use their Quirks for the sole purpose of trainin'. You may call the number below ta confirm. Sincerely yours, Principal Nezu." Skeptical, Fat Gum pulled out his phone and struggled to dial the number, "Damn giant fingers."

Amajiki sighed, took the phone from Fat's hands, and quickly dialed the number. After handing it back Principal Nezu picked up.

"Yes Mr. Fat Gum?"

"Principal Nezu, we caught a student usin' a fire Quirk. He handed me a letta sayin' that he has permission from ya to use it."

"That is correct. I assume this kid has green hair, green eyes, and freckles in a diamond patter?"

Fat Gum took a good look at Midoriya, "Yes sir... why are his freckles like dat?"

"I don't know, genetics are rather odd. Anyway he is one of my future students, and the fact that he's taking initiative is great! I would give him extra credit if I was in charge of that. Anyway he has permission, do me a favor and pass the word onto the HN in case other heroes try to stop him."

"Yes sir!"

"Have a good day Mr. Fat Gum."

*Click*

"Alright little fella, Principal Nezu said you can use ya Quirk for trainin'." Fat Gum reiterated, "But doing it on dis beach is causin' a disruption ya hear?"

"Well I came up with a move that acts as an attack and a defensive move, but my options were burn down my house, burn down my school, or not burn down the beach. So I chose the beach."

"Well I see you have no options there greenie." Fat Gum muttered, before dawning his trademark smile, "Well I'm gonna give ya a once in a lifetime offa. You can train in my agency."

"Train in your what now?"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Amajiki asked.

"Oh I'm sorry there Suneater. What's your say?"

...

...

Both Fat Gum and Midoriya stared at him, awaiting his answer, "Uhh... I... uhh." He stuttered before turning away, "I-I regret saying that."

Fat Gum leaned down to Midoriya's level, "He has a pretty sensitive heart, and is very shy. But when he fix those delicate nerves of his, he'll be worth 'is weight in gold."

"Nggh!" Amajiki groaned as he clutched his fist, "Your expectations only drag me deeper into despair... It's always like this... I swear the man scouted me so he'd had someone to torment! I wanna go home..."

"So you'd just... let me train in your agency?" Midoriya asked.

"Yup, your fire Quirk will be an asset to the team. And Tamaki's Quirk is 'Manifest'. He can manifest certain aspects of food he eats. If he eats squid, he gets tentacles for arms. And so on."

"Ooh... so he's like Kirby."

...

...

"Who?" Amajiki asked, regaining his composure.

"Kirby is this... small pink puff ball who inhales enemies. And depending on the enemy, he gets certain powers. A sword, a whip, fire, ice, electricity, a ton of stuff. He's also very happy and adorable."

"Yup that's Tamaki alright." Fat Gum smirked as Amajiki groaned.

"But I don't even have a license... or at U.A yet. So I won't even be a part of your team for quite a while."

"I know, that's why when ya get first place in the Sports Festival, you're gonna accept my offer." Fat Gum said, before extending his hand, "So what do ya say kid?"

...

...

"Well with an offer like that... I acce-"

*Bzz* *Bzz*

"... One sec." Midoriya said, before he pulled out his vibrating phone, "Hello? Yes I'm the guy who was using his Quirk on the beach. Yes I almost got arrested I'm currently talking to Fat Gum, and maybe if you trained me, LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! I wouldn't have been stopped by Fat Gum now would I?! Uh-huh? Yes he offered to train me. Yes you're being replaced. No I'm not kidding. Look it's not me, it's you... 100% you. Uh-huh? Yes we can do coffee when I get my results. Okay bye."

*Click*

"That was my Sensei, he cheated on me with paper work and left me out to dry." Midoriya said, "Anyway I accept."

"Excellent." Fat Gum said with a smirk, "We can start... right now!"

"Huh?" Midoriya asked, before getting hoisted up onto Fat Gum's shoulder.

"Let's go! Let's go! Times a wastin'!"

"T-This isn't what I had in mind!"

...

Fat Gum's agency was about as big as Midoriya expected, which was pretty big and the training room was spacious enough for him to train his Quirk and his moves.

"So Greenie, what's yer Quirk?"

...

...

'Just tell them Izuku, but keep it vague and lie if you have to.' Midoriya told himself, "One of them allows me to create, manipulate, and absorb fire. I call it Agnikinesis."

"One of them?" Amajiki asked.

"I... have a second Quirk."

"You what?" Fat Gum asked, "That's impossible, no one has had two Quirks before."

"Well I do." Midoriya replied before holding out his arm, 'Clench your buttcheeks...'

*Whirr*

Suddenly, red cracks of energy started to coat his arm, before it swiftly went away, "W-What the heck?!" Fat Gum exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't expect it either." Midoriya replied, rubbing the intense stinging sensation out of his arm, "From what I understand, it's a power up Quirk that has an obscene amount of force behind it. It suddenly appeared when I was 15, after I started doing intense workouts for U.A... not even a few months ago. But when I used it... my arm broke completely."

"Jesus..." Fat Gum muttered, as Tamaki stared in awe.

"I never used it aside from the first attempt, due to the fact that I don't want to waste time in a hospital." Midoriya replied.

"Then why did it, show up 11 years too late from when a normal kid would get their Quirk?" Amajiki asked.

"I have a two theories." Midoriya said, "The first is that since it was a second Quirk, it would take longer to manifest. And the second is that it has a ton of kickback from using it, so to make sure I don't blow my body up it only manifested when my body was ready to withstand it, even if it broke my limbs they're still attached to my body."

"Hmm..." Fat Gum pondered, "Well this has never happened before, so your theory is as good as any at this point. But if I can say one thing... is that I'm damn glad you're on our side kid."

"But I still need to learn how to control it." Midoriya replied, "So until I get into U.A and have Recovery Girl on the premises, I'm going to train my body and my Agnikinesis."

"That would make sense." Fat Gum responded, before he smirked, "Well for now, let me introduce ya to your personal trainer."

Amajiki shuddered when the door slammed open, "Oh no..."

"TEN-HUT!" A loud gruff voice yelled, which made Midoriya tense up.

"Fat Gum... has an angry drill sergeant?"

"N-Not exactly."

*Fwowowowowowow*

A military grade drone hovered in front of the pair, as a cartoonish looking hand popped out and pointed at Amajiki rather aggressively, "Private Suneater! I see you brought some new meat!" The drone exclaimed before pointing to Midoriya, "Private Greenie! I expect you to give me 1,000,000% while under Buff boot camp."

*Click* *Whirr*

"I-Is that a Gatling Gun?!" The drone pulled out a Gatling gun from seemingly out of nowhere and aimed it directly at Midoriya.

"That's right! Any slacking and/or going AWOL will net you a one way ticket to the firing squad! Do I make myself clear!"

"S-Sir yes sir!"

"Address me properly Private Green!"

"Ye- Wait... that's not the sound of a gruff drill sergeant." Midoriya muttered as he turned around... to see a young girl holding a controller wearing a military generals jacket that looked way to big for her. "Y-You're a girl?!"

"Is that a problem solider?" She asked, before having the drone pulled out the Gatling gun again, "Or do I need to send you to the firing squad?"

"N-No ma'am!"

"I understand why you would think that." Fat Gum commented, "Her drone is outfitted with a voice modifier to disguise her voice, but this is your trainer. Armie Buff, age 7."

'Armie Buff? Seriously...'

"What's that look solider?! Got a remark?!"

"N-No sergeant Buff, ma'am!"

"Good good... we might make a man out of you yet solider." Buff replied before pointing at them, "Now time to start the training!" She exclaimed before pushing buttons on the controller, Amajiki tensed up.

"Oh no..."

"What do you mean 'Oh no'?"

"Ready all missiles and... FIIIIRRREEE!" She yelled as the drone launched 4 missiles at them.

"OH MY GOD SHE HAS MISSILES!"

"**AAAAH!**"

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

...

"I'm home!" Inko yelled as she set her keys on the hook and walked into the living room, 'No response...?' "Hisashi, where's Izuku?"

"Huh? Oh, probably training."

*SLAM*

Speak of the devil, the door swung open to show a soot and ash covered Izuku, "Peeew..." He wheezed, releasing the last trace of dust in his throat.

"I-Izuku? What happened?"

"Missiles happened Mom. Missiles and a little girl whose an Army Buff and puts my old workout regiment to shame."

...

...

"Okay this sounds too hilarious to not hear." Hisashi commented, setting his newspaper aside to lean in.

"I'm too tired to be laughed at... I need a bath... and a shot of Brandy."

"Sadly we're out, so you're gonna have to settle for the bath bud."

"Good trade..." Izuku replied as he trudged himself into the bathroom, ran the hottest bath possible and submerged himself in it. He could feel his nerves start to loosen-

*Bzz* *Bzz*

Which lasted all of 5 milliseconds.

Midoriya groaned as he reached for his phone, "Hello?"

"Young Midoriya, how did it go?" All Might asked.

"An 7 year old shot missiles at me and my training partner, and then gave me workouts that put yours to shame."

"PFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'And now he's laughing at me...'

"HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!"

'Still laughing...' Deciding to cut his loses, Midoriya hung up the phone and set it back onto the counter. 'Okay... time for some RnR-'

*Bzz* *Bzz*

'I swear to every single God out there if it's All Might.' Midoriya rubbed his eyes and reached out for his phone, Unknown Number. Against his better judgement, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, how ya been?"

"Oh, hey G. I'm just training to become a hero... since a certain someone wouldn't pardon me from the table."

"You took everyone's money."

"Well if they can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen it's not hard."

"Well either way, that's not what I wanted to call you for. I got someone you might wanna see."

"Who?"

"Why don't you come over and meet 'em?"

...

...

"Gah screw it, I'll be there in 10."

"See you soon kid."

*Click*

'So much for relaxing...'

...

*Slam*

"The king is back." Midoriya said as he tossed a wad of yen bills to the bartender, "That amount of rounds for the house, my treat boys and girls."

"**Hell** **yeah!**" The patrons cheered as Midoriya sat in front of Giran who was laughing.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, don't you kid?"

"Ehh, I don't really need money, so why not make you jerks happy?"

"Well you won't see me complaining about free booze." Giran commented, "But that's not what I'm here to tell you. You told me you wanted to learn how to hack right?"

"It would be useful yes, why did you find someone?"

"Only the best hacker in the business kid." Giran ground his cigarette into the ash tray. "Even people with Techno Quirks have a hard time beating her out in a hacking shootout."

Midoriya instinctively smirked, "I see... who is it?"

"Her name is Manami Aiba, code name 'La Brava'."

"La Brava... she sounds familiar."

"That's because... her partner was the Gentle Criminal."

"Was?"

"He was arrested last night. While they were pulling a stunt, Endeavor came in and overpowered them. She would have gone with him, but Kamui happened to be there and cooler heads prevailed. He sacrificed himself to make sure she isn't in jail with him... even though she wanted to."

"Is there a reason she wanted to help me?"

"To fill a void? I don't really know, and she didn't tell me." Giran replied, "So what's your decision, want to learn from her?"

"Where does she live now that Gentle Criminal is gone?"

"As of right now? Here, the bartender felt bad for her so he gave her a room for a week at most to get her off her feet. Hence why I called you."

"So I'm helping her too?"

"Pretty much."

'... So this is a help me help you type deal. Well, I'm probably going to need to learn how to hack just in case.' Midoriya thought, "Alright, let's do it."

"I knew you would agree. I'll bring her out."

...

"Well I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Giran said before leaving the pair in the room.

'She's... tiny.' Midoriya pointed out, "W-Well, I'm-"

"Izuku Midoriya." She answered for him, "I know why you accepted my help, you want me to teach you how to hack."

"... Pretty much." Midoriya replied before standing up, "Giran told me you didn't have a place to stay."

"... No I don't."

"Well my home is no where near an apartment. So we don't have much options-"

"Then we can't do this-" Midoriya cupped the air in front of her, "What... are you doing?"

"I'm force choking you, because I find your lack of faith, disturbing."

"... Huh?"

"You've never seen Star Wars?"

"... No?"

"That's a tragedy. We're watching them this weekend."

"What do you mean, we?"

"We, as in you and I." Midoriya reiterated, "Your knowledge in hacking will be useful to me. And you need a place to stay to survive. Help me help you."

"But it's not 'we' there is no 'we'."

"Fine, if you want it to be you then I can live with that. You help me learn how to hack."

"I don't want to go with you."

"Then where will you go?" Midoriya asked, making her look away, "The bartender is giving you a week max. And I'm being 100% honest here. You're pretty cute."

"W-What?!"

"Meaning, you'll be out there, alone, and people around here are vile and will do whatever to get off. You're a walking target-"

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, "I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Goodbye!"

*Slam*

...

...

'Yeah... no.'

...

"Stupid jerk. Thinking I'm some... weak little girl. I may be small but I can fi-"

"Heeey little girly..."

*Slap*

"Hows about you hang... out with uuusss?" The clearly drunk man said, placing his hand on the wall as his buddies came around.

"No, I'm going home." Aiba responded bitterly, as she tried to walk past them.

"Hey hey hey... what's the rush?" Another drunk man said, blocking her escape, "We're going to have fu-"

*WHAM*

"Gah! Stupid bitch!" The man blocking her escape gripped her neck and lifted her up onto the wall, "Fine... guess we gotta do this the hard way-"

"I agree."

"Huh-"

*WHAM*

"Gah Mmm!"

"We're doing this the hard way."

"M-Midoriya?"

"Get behind me." Midoriya ordered, as Aiba ran behind him.

"Kid, you best run home, or else you want to get hur-"

*WHAM* *WHACK*

In two swift strikes, he knocked out all but one of the remaining drunk people. "So what do you want to do?"

...

...

"I'm... going to go home."

"Good plan." The man ran away without another word. "You alright Aiba?"

"W-Why did you save me?"

"... To say I told you so." Midoriya replied.

"Oh." 'Well that killed the mood.'

"So, about you being able to fight?"

"You heard everything I said?"

"Duh I was following you, it would be difficult to not hear any of that." Midoriya replied, "So, I come with a slightly different offer."

"... *Sigh* Which is?"

"Teach me how to hack, and I'll convince my other teacher Fat Gum to give you a place to stay."

"That, is your new idea? Send me to a hero of all people?"

"Yup." Midoriya replied with a cheery smile, but was anything but. "Because you don't have much choice."

"What makes you think he'll take me."

"Well that's simple. He's not a bad guy... if anything he's too nice to anyone who isn't a villain."

"In case you've forgotten... I AM A VILLAIN!"

"Wrong, you WERE a villain." Midoriya countered, "Because you're out here, and I don't hear any cops coming in to arrest you. So as far as I'm concerned, you're not a villain."

"But I've robbed places-"

"Better than being a murderer."

"Huh?"

"Heroes and villains are not black and white. There are just as many bad heroes as there is good villains. I don't know why you and Gentle Criminal has committed those crimes, and I don't need to know. But if he sacrificed himself for your sake, then he must be a great villain, borderline hero in my eyes." Midoriya ranted, "Let me ask you something, what do you want to do?"

"... Huh?"

"He sacrificed his freedom for yours, meaning you're given a second chance to... I don't know, become a scientist, become a programmer, heck you can become a pro wrestler... though I wouldn't recommend it." Aiba barked out a chuckle at his attempt at humor, "Like it or not, you're carrying out his legacy, as stained as it is. So answer my question... what do you want to do now?"

'I'm... carrying out his legacy? But what did he want? He only wanted fame and recognition...' Aiba thought, 'But his method got him arrested... he got himself arrested for me. So what can I do-'

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with an 'H' ends in 'ero'."

"... A hero?"

"Oh by the way, you mumble when you're deep in thought."

"I-I do?"

"Yup, I would have minded, if I didn't do the exact same thing as a kid... and kinda do it now. But I digress. Gentle did crime for attention and fame right? Well... why don't you do the same thing... but better? Like being a hero."

"B-But can I be a hero?"

"Well I don't know, it all depends on you. But if you joined Fat Gum's agency then you could teach me more often, and make my life easier." Midoriya replied, "But long story short, what you do with your life... isn't my call. I'm just here to manipulate you towards the side for my benefit."

"Oh great..." She muttered.

"I'm just joking. But you still didn't give me your answer as to whether or not you would teach me how to hack like a pro. So... will ya?"

...

...

"Well... you did save me." She muttered before giving a small smile. "Why not? I'll help ya out... and I'll accept your offer for Fat Gum's agency."

"Great! I... need to make a call."

*End of Chapter*

...

A/N: I feel like... La Brava is a very under-utilized character in the MHA fan base. Her pro hacking skills are unique, on par with... no other known character in the show/manga. So that means... I'm going to use her character for my benefit. But of course she won't be just used as a teacher, she will be much more important than that. But for now, she will be teaching Midoriya how to hack for special, ass pull related reasons.

So as a heads up, there will be one... maybe two more filler chapters before U.A. One guaranteed because Amajiki's Birthday is coming up in the current timeline, and he deserves all of the forced love he can get.

And... that's about it, nothing else needs to be said unless I want to spoil my entire plot line... which I won't, I'll just spoil other plots.

So Bruce Willis dies at the beginning of 'Sixth Sense'. He was killed by a dude who was mad at him... and red signifies death, that's what the sixth sense was.

In Unbreakable, he became a superhero.

...

...

I'm just gonna stop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Private Green, time for Armie's boot-camp." Armie said, pacing back and forth in front of Midoriya, drone following behind. "But before we get to your training, we need to hammer into your head the Armie Principles, do I make myself clear?!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"Excellent. Now repeat after me."

"Repeat after me."

...

...

"I'm adding 100 more push ups to your total."

"W-Wait hold on-"

"200. Want to make it three?" Midoriya stayed silent, "Good, now repeat after me. One, I will put 1,000,000% into a task."

"I will put 1,000,000% into a task."

"Two, I will never leave a comrade behind."

"I will never leave a comrade behind."

"Three, I won't fall until the job is finished."

"I won't fall until the job is finished."

"Four, annihilate your enemies, protect your allies. One you want to lose, the other you want to keep."

"Annihilate your enemies, protect your allies. One you want to lose, the other you want to keep."

"And five, I will always be ready for seconds."

'... I get the feeling Fat Gum made that one.' Midoriya thought, "I will always be ready for seconds."

"Master these principles, and you'll be promoted to Corporal in no time Private Green. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"Then let's start by working on that fire of yours."

...

"497... nggh... 498... nggh... 499... 500. Alright, now get off of me." Midoriya grunted, holding the push up position while Armie got off of his back. Allowing him to sit down and catch his breath.

"Impressive solider." Armie praised, "I even managed to conduct repairs on my drone."

"Why isn't... Amajiki doing this?" Midoriya asked between breaths.

"Because Private Amajiki is patrolling with General Fat Gum today. So you're training with me today alone... is that a problem?"

"No ma'am!"

"Goo- *Sniff* *Sniff*" She took two quick sniffs before plugging her nose, "No, bad. Your training is over, go shower Private Green, that's an order."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

...

After a brief shower, Midoriya was resting in an ice bath. While his body cooled down after his workout he was still overheated so this ice bath is working wonders. He even had a band playing through his phone. An acapella band from the Pre-Quirk Era, he doesn't remember the name of said band because he discovered it only yesterday, but he remembered them being named after a shape... and medicine? Weird.

"I've got new rules, I count 'em."

"Are you that somebody?"

"_Oh ooh_"

"Tell me you're that somebody?"

"I've got new rules, I count 'em."

"Are you that somebody?"

"_Oh ooh_"

"I've gotta tell them to myself."

He was looking down on the little ice cubes, deep in thought... until the water rippled and some of the ice moved, signs of movement in the water... movement he didn't create. "What the he-" He looked up to see a blue haired female, in nothing but bra and... he hoped she was wearing shorts, in the tub with him. They stared into each others eyes... until Midoriya removed his earbuds. "Who are you?"

"Aww I was hoping for a different reaction." The girl pouted.

"That doesn't explain who you are, and why you're half naked in the tub I'M USING!" Midoriya said, the shock settling in as he covered his eyes, "Are you a sidekick of Fat Gum's? And if so can I file a complaint?"

"I'm a sidekick of the Dragoon Hero Ryukyu, so no you can't file a complaint. But I thought boys liked seeing girls in the tub with them?"

"That only works... IF THE BOYS KNOWS THE GIRL!"

*Fwoop*

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." A new voice said... causing Midoriya to open his eyes to see a shirtless boy in the tub with them.

"Now there's a dude in here?! Wait... how are you here?!"

"Oh that's easy, my Quirk lets me phase through solid objects, so I jumped from the floor below, why? What's wrong?"

"... Oh nothing really, but I can't help but notice you're phasing through my legs!"

"Oh I don't see a problem."

"Trust me I see a massive problem with that."

*Splash* *Splish*

"... Huh, given the circumstances, that is a pretty big problem."

"GET OUT!"

...

The boy and the girl got out of the tub... and put on bathrobes, while Midoriya stayed in the tub to keep what little remaining privacy he had left. "Now... I'm going to ask again. Who are you people... and why are you here?"

"That's what I like to know too."

"Me too." A familiar male voice, and a completely new female voice said as they walked into the washroom.

"Amajiki! And... person? You've come to save me!"

"Yuyu Haya, and I'm this bundle of pervert's ride... and girlfriend."

...

...

"Which bundle of pervert are we talking about here? The guy who phased into my area? Or the girl who jumped into my bath half... well more than half naked?"

"The girl." She admitted before bowing, "I apologize for her. She's bi and tends to let her... curiosity run wild."

"But Yuyu-"

"But nothing. If he was anyone else you'd have a charge for assault on you. I may be studying to be an support engineer and a lawyer, but not even I can save you." She said, as the girl pouted.

"Nice to meet you Haya, but if you're her ride, then why is she here?"

"I don't know much, all she said was she wanted to see Tamaki about something." Haya replied, "Why does she want to see Tamaki, is unknown."

"And considering the fact that he's not saying anything means he probably doesn't know either. So the weirdo duo, why are you two here?"

"HAHAHA! That's pretty funny!" The blonde cackled.

"If you wanna know why were here... is because we want to steal you!"

...

...

"I'm somehow even more confused." Midoriya muttered, as the girl pouted.

"Well! Tamaki got ahead of us and recruited a future first year!" The girl yelled, "He got himself a... a... Hey Mirio, what do they call underclassmen in stereotypical Japanese Amime?"

"That would be a 'Kouhai' Nejire." 'Mirio' replied.

"Yeah that! He's got himself a Kouhai before us! With mean ol' Eraser Head expelling all of 1-A, there are limited Kouhai resources!"

"I'm not a resource!" Midoriya exclaimed... which was promptly ignored.

"So flipping selfish Tamaki, you gotta learn how to share." 'Nejire' pouted, which earned another laugh from Mirio.

"She's just kidding... kinda." He replied, "But think about it little dude. Two more second and soon to be third years want to train you, if I was you, then I could accept this in a heart beat."

"... But why? What do you two have to gain training me?"

"I want to because I want to be called 'Hadou Senpai'!"

'I kinda figured as much.'

"And teaching an underclassman sounds like a ton of fun! So I want to experience being a teacher before Eraser Head expels you."

'Now that, seems like a better reason.'

"As for me... I want to become like Sir. Meaning, I gotta know how to train someone, and from what Tamaki told me about you, you got a ton of potential little dude." He said before clasping Midoriya's shoulders, "And think about it. Your classmates will be strong, it's only natural since they got into U.A... so wouldn't it be awesome if you got a ton of training and advice from U.A third years before hand? You'll be... the Wolf Amongst the Dogs."

...

...

An excited grin grew on Midoriya's face, "The idea of being the 'Wolf Amongst the Dogs'... does interest me. It interests me a lot."

"What about Yuyu? Do you want to train our Kouhai too?" Hadou asked, as Haya shrugged.

"I dunno..."

"Aww come on! It'll be fun!"

...

...

"Oh what the hell? I can teach him some laws or something-"

"Actually my Mom's a Lawyer, she already taught me any and all hero laws that are important or specifically directed at those with projectile emitter Quirks. So I should be fine in that department."

"Oh... then I have nothing to teach him-"

"But I don't know anything about fixing anything, I'm not much of a handy man. But to avoid paying a support designer billions of yen in repairs I would like to learn so I can fix my future support gear and or fix my plumbing?"

...

...

"I don't know how I feel about being viewed as just a plumber and a mechanic."

"Buuuuut?" Hadou asked, leaning closer with every u.

"But what the heck, I'll do it if he agrees."

"Which I do." He said as he stood up on the tub to shake Mirio's hand, "It's a done dea-"

"See I told you it's a massive problem!"

It took three seconds for Midoriya to realize what he's done and fell back into the tub. "S-Sorry!"

"Don't talk, trying to forget." Amajiki said his face deep into the wall as Haya was fanning herself.

"S-Same here." She muttered as Midoriya sunk into the water so only his eyes were above the surface, bitter bubbles has flowed to the surface.

'... Why me?'

...

After the washroom incident, one that three people would love to forget, the five of them stood in front of Fat Gum's agency as the evening sun slowly descended down the horizon. "So we'll start our training tomorrow. Tamaki, Mirio, Yuyu, and I have a sleepover we have planned!" Hadou exclaimed, hooking her arm around Haya's arm and bolting towards her car.

"W-Wait a minute!" Haya exclaimed as she was dragged by the blue haired speed demon.

"... See you tomorrow." Amajiki said as he slowly walked to the car with Togata followed close behind.

"See ya little dude- Wait." He stopped and turned around, "A quick word of advice. Have you tried doing cardio? Maybe some yoga? I feel like you're focusing so much on strength that you're missing the key parts of your body, like your speed, stamina, and overall traits you need to be a hero you know?"

...

...

"I mean I break dance and I do jogs in the morning. As for yoga, Fat actually recommended I do yoga every Friday, which I plan to do."

"Oh so I have nothing to worry about then. Alright that's about all I got to ask. See you tomorrow little dude." And with that he left. Leaving Midoriya to his thoughts.

...

...

'Focusing so much on strength'.

...

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"Hello?"

"Oh, you're awake?" Aiba asked on the other line.

"Yeah... I've... been thinking."

"Same here." She replied before sighing, "What are you thinking about?"

"... I'm thinking about my Quirk."

"I heard Fat Gum bragging about it to his sidekicks."

"I... should have seen that coming. But at least he isn't talking about it to other heroes, that could start wildfire."

"Haha, yeah." She replied, "So what are you thinking about?"

"... I'm thinking about a way to use it without blowing myself up." 'Keep it vague Izuku' "See, it's a powerful strength Quirk. However, whenever I pump it into my arm to test it, it hurts like a burning pan was rested on my arm... no, more like a thousand needles were jammed into my arm at once."

"You know we can... ghh, make due without the imagery."

"Right, sorry. So I'm thinking how I can use it without hurting myself. If I can't do that, then it's as good as useless until I can build my body up to take it. And who knows how long that will take."

...

...

...

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Aiba said, before more silence took over, "This is just an idea..." She finally spoke out, "But you said that you pumped your Quirk into your arm... so have you tried... I don't know, pumping all of it throughout your body? I mean it's basic physics. Pressure equates to Force over Area. For example, say you take a thick wooden plank, and you have a piece of plywood of equal thickness. If you hit them both with about 500? I don't know how much force it takes to break a wooden plank but we'll say it's 500 Newtons of force for the example. If you hit both of them with 500 Newtons of force the plank will break but the plywood won't because of the surface area the force will have to be distributed throughout... am I making sense?"

"Huh? Oh yeah what you're saying is perfect sense... too much sense! How did I not think of that!"

"Listen, you're very smart, but at the same time you can be pretty dumb. No, rather you're ignorant."

"I'd make a rebuttal if it weren't true." Midoriya muttered, but it gave him a lot to think about, "Thanks Aiba, now what are you thinking about?"

...

...

"God, it's stupid."

"So was mine, until you made it smart. So try me."

"It's just... I gave my situation some thought, and... am I welcome here?"

"... You're right this is stupid."

"Fuck you too."

"It's stupid because the answer is so obvious. You do belong here stupid." Midoriya replied, which silenced Aiba, "I mean let's analyze the facts. You've been here for two days, which is more than enough time for a hardcore hacker like yourself to hack into the HN and leak information out to the criminal underworld. And considering that there isn't any pandemics happening, it's clear to me that you haven't done it yet, and probably won't. If anything your hacking abilities is a major asset to our side."

"B-But!"

"Not only that but your Quirk is God Tier. I mean giving someone a power boost just by loving them and telling them that?"

"You say that like it's easy!"

"Well... and I don't know much about your Quirk and the specifications about 'Love', but Platonic Love exists you know."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, and Familial Love, Fat Gum is like the crazy Dad everyone wants but can't have." That statement brought out a laugh in Aiba, "But the third reason why you're welcome here... is that I want you here."

And that, caught her by surprise, "R-Really?"

"Yeah! I risked my neck saving you from drunks... saying that out loud makes them sound somehow even less threatening than they actually were. But above all else, I said I would show you Star Wars, and after thinking about it, I will show you the crappy third trilogy. Oh and you did promise to teach me how to hack like a pro, so I'm not letting you weasel out of it, you hear?"

...

...

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Great! Any more stupid questions?"

"Hehe, no I think I'm good." She said, "And thanks."

"No problem, now go to sleep."

"You first hypocrite, you got school tomorrow."

"Ehh I sleep in class all the time." He said before flicking his hair, even though she couldn't see it, "I-I'm so bad ladies... I'm trouble."

That made her laugh, "Alright head honcho, go to sleep."

"Right, night." And with that, he hung up.

...

Aiba looked at her phone, the call having ended a few second ago and is now on her empty home screen. She set her phone on her nightstand and nuzzled into her blankets.

...

...

"That idiot."

...

"And then I said, 'that's not how to make a pizza!' and then Mirio said... oh come on Tamaki, get with the program..." Hadou whined as Tamaki was huddled into his purple sleeping bag.

"I-I'm good in here..."

"Aww, are you still having flashbacks about the little dude's massi-"

"I'm still having flashbacks about it." Haya muttered as Togata and Hadou were cackling in response, "It's not funny, it was disgusting."

"Oh come on, you survived Sex Ed with Midnight and THAT is when you throw in the towel? Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget." She muttered before looking down on the carpet, "I can never forget..."

"And besides, we shouldn't blame him, it was a heat of the moment and he got excited to be the Wolf Amongst the Dogs." Togata replied with a content sigh, "Haah if only he was two years older... we would have destroyed the school."

"He probably would have, you took a while to become the phenom known as Lemillion." Haya replied.

"... Fair enough. But afterwards we would have destroyed the scho-"

*Bzz* *Bzz*

From Tamaki's sleeping bag came a light vibration, "Ooh someone got a gir-"

*Zzzzip*

"Guys, Midoriya has made a break through."

...

*Flash* *Crash* *Crackle*

"Little dude! What the heck?!"

"Wha- Woah!" Thanks to Togata's exclamation, Midoriya lost all concentration and fell face first into some sand. "Ghh ptew!"

"Midoriya, what was that?" Hadou asked, a million questions rushing through her ever curious brain.

"I had... ptew, I had some help, but I figured it out. I figured out how to use my other Quirk without blowing my limbs apart."

"Your what?" Haya asked in shock.

"It's a long story, but I did it. It was so simple I didn't think of it. Instead of concentrating the power, I should spread it all throughout my body." Midoriya explained, "But what I was doing now hurt like hell. And I bet if I took one step forward or threw a single punch and I probably would have broken something... so this wasn't much progress."

"No, that's a lot of progress." Amajiki spoke out, "This is still unproven, but if you kept using it on specific parts of your body, I would have wrote it off as a simple strength Quirk, but with this... and it's still only conjecture, but I believe it can be used to enhance your speed as well. My evidence being that it's spreading through out your entire body, meaning your legs are getting a boost as well so speed should be enhanced as well." He said, before he turned away, "S-Sorry for rambling."

"Tamaki, we really need to improve your shyness." Togata said, giving him a pat on the head, "But he could be right. But for now, we should focus on lowering your power-"

"Ooh! OOH! That's basically my power." Hadou exclaimed, "My Quirk is Wave Motion. It lets me convert my stamina into powerful blasts, and I can control how much I use!"

'I was wondering what she would teach me.' Midoriya thought, as a strong arm wrapped around his neck and a hand ground against his scalp. "Gaah! Hey! That's my head your assaulting!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Togata cackled as he let go of Midoriya, "Oh I'm going to have fun with you." He said, as Midoriya realized the potential mistake he made.

...

...

'It's too late to back out.'

*End of Chapter*

A/N: So let me just start this by saying that I'm a child at heart and penis humor will always be funny to me. With that in mind I probably will bring it up like... two more times in the whole story, maybe three. Anyway now that the not important bullshit is out of the way time for the actual author's note.

So first off, I'm changing the title from Road Less Traveled to Wolf Amongst the Dogs. The reason is that looking over my notes... that title won't hold much meaning unlike that title. I just used 'Road Less Traveled' as the title as a place holder because I couldn't think of jack anything. But ultimately the title doesn't really matter in the long run, but I figured I'd let you all know.

Also I'm changing the ship. The reason being... and this is technically spoiling another story of mine, but ehh who cares. See my other new story 'Honesty's Ultimate Retribution' will have Midoriya paired up with Yanagi. And I don't want two stories with the same ship happening at the same time. But don't worry Yanagi will still play a major role in this story, just not a 'I love you' role. Sorry to those who are disappointed with that. But I bet you can't guess who will take her place?! I seriously bet you can't... you probably already figured it out.

So with all of the changes out of the way, time to explain my decisions in this chapter. So yeah, I stuck in Togata, Hadou, and by association Haya into the mix. Reason being... is that I legit feel that Hadou and Togata would do this if Tamaki got a 'Kouhai'. They would get jealous and try to mooch off of him, at least that's my head-cannon with these pile of nut jobs. And Haya is there because of course she is. I like her too much to not include her... the whole 5 minutes of total screen time we have of her. Could be less I don't know.

And the last major decision is Midoriya learned... or least has the basic idea of Full Cowling in his head. Of course he hasn't 100% figured it out yet, we can't give him too many toys from the get go like parents spoiling their kid now can we? He'll learn it eventually.

So... yeah, that's about it. Love it or hate it this is the direction I'm going.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright Kouhai! Time to teach you how to control your power." Hadou exclaimed with excitement.

"I'm all ears." Midoriya replied.

"Alright, it's simple, you gotta feel it!"

...

...

"Huh?" That was the only question Midoriya could formulate at that moment of total confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, tilting her head, "You were using 100% last night weren't you? So what you gotta do is lower how much power you can use."

"That's easier said than done!"

"You mean it's easier done than said? Look, just keep it simple and use your arm, don't make any sudden moves to not risk blowing your arm up. Charge up that power of yours into your arm at full blast." With a nod Midoriya held out his arm and charged up One for All at 100% through it, "Now, concentrate, and lower the power percentage in a controlled fashion. The minute you stop feeling pain that's your limit."

Midoriya closed his eyes to concentrate, and after a few moments the red cracks of power slowly began to shrink in both power and size. After about a minute, he opened his eyes again and a think crack of power remained on his arm, "This... is how much I can use without pain."

"Good work Kouhai! You're a fast learner." She praised, ruffling his hair, "Now, picture that power, memorize how much that feels on your arm... and then, use that amount all throughout your body."

'Alright, focus...' He thought as he felt One for All course all throughout his body, 'The amount that won't give me pain felt like... 10%. So going above it is fine, but reach for 10%.'

*Bzzt* *Bzzt*

"I... I did it." Midoriya grunted, not used to the power coursing through him.

"So cooool!" Hadou exclaimed with excitement, "Ooh! What do you want to call it?"

...

...

'I can't think of a Fighting Type move that would fit with this. Bulk Up is close, but it's not quite... I guess I can move from the trend for now.' Midoriya thought before smiling, "Full Cowling."

"Ooh I like it, sounds awesome." Hadou said... before a smirk dawned on her face, "But we need to test it's effectiveness."

"How do we do tha-"

*FWOOSH*

"RACE YA!"

...

...

"Oh you're on."

...

"Aaah... this is the life." The Dragoon Hero Ryukyu muttered, soaking in a warm bath with a mug of tea, "Nejire asked for a day off to train a Kouhai of hers... no villains in the area... haah... and a nice bat-"

"RYUKYU!"

"GAH!"

*Crash*

...

...

With the mood killed, Ryukyu grabbed the walkie talkie, "Yes?"

"We have a Quirk Street Race."

"... Just get Ingenium on it."

"No you don't understand... Nejire is racing a green haired boy with some sort of speed Quirk."

...

...

"Son of a... fine. Is anyone else making chase?"

"All Might, that's about it."

"I'll provide back up... in a few minutes." Ryukyu said before taking out the batteries and setting the walkie talkie on the sink.

...

...

"Damn it..."

...

"Come on slowpoke! You're supposed to be fast-"

"I AM HERE!"

"A-ALL MIGHT!" Hadou exclaimed as she paused right in front of All Might, giving Midoriya a chance to play leap frog and leap over the pair.

"I took the lea-"

*FWIP*

"Woah claw! There's a claw in my face!" Midoriya exclaimed as he pried himself out of the massive claw. Giving him a clear view who stopped him, "R-Ryukyu!"

"Nejire... boy... care to explain why you're having an illegal Quirk street race?"

...

...

"Would you believe us if I say this wasn't in anyway our fault?"

...

*SLAM*

"So let me get this straight. You, Izuku Midoriya was it? Found another application for your Quirk that grants you super speed and super strength, and the best way you decided to test it was to have a street race?" All Might, sounding disappointed but is in reality very proud, asked as Hadou looked down in sadness.

"Yup." Midoriya on the other hand, wasn't sad at all. "And I won by the way."

"... Be that as it may, the two of you broke a law. However, given you had a note from the Principal of U.A High that you are allowed to use your Quirk for training purposes, we will over look this just this once. And we kept this out of the media." He said, which got a breath of relief from Hadou, "However, this is clearly stretching the pardon Principal Nezu allowed. So don't do this again, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Crystal."

"Good, now I'll let you two go." He said as the pair started to get out of their seats, "However, a word of warning for Ms. Hadou."

"Y-Yes sir?" She asked, as All Might gulped with nervousness.

"Ryukyu isn't happy."

...

"Private Green! Where have you been?!" Armie yelled as Midoriya trudged inside Fat Gum's agency.

"... Racing Hadou."

...

...

"Did you win?"

"Of course I did."

"Then I suppose I can over look this incident just this once." She said, before aiming the barrels of her drone's minigun at Midoriya, "But do it again and I will send you to the firing squad!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

...

...

"Wait, why isn't the minigun going away?"

"Well since you got your fancy newfangled technique, we should see if it affects your reaction time Private."

"Reaction ti-"

*BANG*

"Gah!" She fired a shot right at his feet, "What the heck-"

"Better start running Private, the next one isn't going to miss."

"R-Right." Midoriya replied as he started running.

...

...

'She sure has a one track mind on her.'

...

"... Okay why am I blindfolded?" Midoriya asked as he felt a slap on the back of his head, "Oww!"

"You're overthinking the exercise little dude." Togata commented, "A little girl told me that you have garbage reflexes."

"I dodged over half of those rubber bullets, and have you tried to dodge minigun fire?!"

"Sounds like a load of excuses to me. So anyway, this is the first exercise Sir did for me when I joined his agency."

"By blindfolding you?"

"Yup, he wanted me to visualize my opponent without sight. Use my other senses like hearing and your sense of smell."

...

...

"Is that why you smell like barbecue?"

"W-Well... Fat Gum ordered barbecue." Togata back-peddled, before shaking his head, "But if that will help you track my movements then go all for it. A hero should use every advantage the villain mistakenly throws at them. Whether it'd be their sounds, or their smells. Understand."

"Yeah... I think I do."

"Great... we're not that advanced for you to block my attacks whilst blindfolded, so we'll settle with turning where I pop up. Sound good?"

"I like not being in pain, so sounds fantastic." He said, which made Togata laugh.

"Haha! Oh man I bet Sir would love you. But Fat Gum has dibs so oh well. Anyway I'm going to start in three... two... o-"

*Fwoop*

...

...

*Fwoop*

"Okay I appear-"

"Behind me."

"Good warm up, now I won't be talking after this."

*Fwoop*

...

...

*Fwoop*

*Sniff* ... *Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff*

"To my right."

"Righto."

*Fwoop*

...

...

*Fwoop*

*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff*

...

...

'Wait.' Midoriya angled his nose downwards and sniffed, "Below me."

"Haha, thought I'd getcha."

"You did, I had to think with that one."

"Which means I gotta get even more creative."

*Spritz*

"Ghh! What the heck?!"

"Nejire let me borrow her perfume." Mirio said before disappearing again.

'My sense of smell is gone... and he's not going to say anything. So what do I d-'

*Fwoo-* *Fwip*

"I-I thought you said we weren't throwing punches!"

"You were progressing much faster than I expected... and it's hard to shake up my exercises in this empty gym. But you caught it! Not bad." He said, before his hand phased away and he returned underground.

'Where is he coming from now-'

*Fwoosh*

'Behind!' Midoriya leaned sharply forward, causing Togata's punch to sail over him.

*Fwoosh*

'My right!' Another dodge.

*Fwoosh*

'Below?!' He jumped out of the way as Togata shot out of the ground.

"Final test!" Togata yelled as he rushed straight towards Midoriya, throwing numerous punches at near blinding speed. "Hiya hiya hiya hiya!"

'It's a full on assault, I should block!' Midoriya firmly stood his ground and prepared himself to block.

*Fwoop*

...

...

"Hu-"

"Surprise!"

*WHAM*

"SHORYUKEN!" Togata launched from below the ground and landed a powerful uppercut on Midoriya, the force sent him flying backwards and flat on his back.

"... Ow." Midoriya muttered, ripping off his blindfold and laid on the ground, "I was expecting a full on assault. You even yelled 'Hiya' like a dumb boy in a green tunic."

Togata chuckled and laid beside him, "We call that a 'Feint' in the business. It's where someone does a telegraphed attack... like a punch, and does something completely different, like a kick." He explained, "But I must admit, I'm impressed. You did about as well as I did on my first go. Sure I got hit once, but Sir didn't really explain what was happening. Took getting hit once for me to figure it out. But hey... I didn't fall for an obvious feint."

"Oh ha ha." Midoriya laughed, dripping with sarcasm. "But that was... an enlightening experience."

"I'm glad, because we're doing this again tomorrow, and we're going to keep going until you can fight me semi-competitively blindfolded. That way it can work as fight training and reflex training."

...

...

"Works for me."

*Fwong*

"Hey is Mi- OH COME ON MIRIO NOT AGAIN!" Haya yelled covering her eyes, "It was funny with Midoriya in hindsight, but we've ran into this HOW MANY TIMES?!"

"Huh?" Midoriya gave a good look at Togata... and instantly regretted it, "WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"

"Oh sorry! My clothes phase off of my body when I use my Quirk. Hope you didn't see my willy!"

"**I SAW EVERYTHING!**"

This is going to be a running trend isn't it?

...

The last training session of the day, a combined session with Haya and La Brava. The two hit it off the minute they shared their interests and decided it would be easier if they trained Midoriya together.

"Okay, twist it slowly..."

Which would have been the case, but a certain round jolly hero practically destroyed one of the washrooms. But Aiba was more than willing to give a seminar on a chair, mainly because she was bored and wanted something to do.

"Remind me again how Fat Gum destroyed the sink, the shower head, and ruptured a pipe? Asking for an annoyed friend."

"Beats me... I get the feeling he did it to train you."

"I'd be appreciative if this wasn't the only washroom near us!" Midoriya yelled before sighing, "At least he fronted the bill for the piping and other stuff we needed."

*Bzz* *Bzz*

"Huh? That's weird." Aiba muttered, "Three people walked through the door. None of them I recognize." That made Midoriya pause.

"What does this person look like?"

"A woman with long black hair in a pony tail, a blue cardigan, and some weird slippers? Another is a man with his blonde hair in a bun, weird glasses, and clothes that are way out of style. The last one is another man with long black hair, black shirt, black pants, and pretty much a black soul."

"One of them has to be Mr. Aizawa, or Eraserhead. The other two? I don't remember, but they have to be U.A teachers in their normal clothes." Haya pieced together, "But why are they here?"

*Creak* *Creak* *Creeeeak*

"Well all that's left is the shower head, then we'll be done. It's just insert and screw it in, they can wait a few more minutes."

...

"This is a waste of time... he's going to end up in U.A anyway." Aizawa groaned as he downed his coffee.

"Oh chin up Shota, you want to meet him too don't you?" The blonde haired man asked.

*Fwong*

"He has an impressive grasp on his Quirk, but Vlad already claimed him, so I don't care."

"Wow, okay then. I'll try to not get offended."

"Hey little listener."

"... Oh Present Mic." Midoriya pieced together, "And now that I'm getting a good look at you, Midnight right?"

"Ooh right. How did you know? Was it my charm and allure?"

"... We'll roll with that sure." Midoriya replied, earning an appalled glare from the woman in question, "But what are you three doing here?"

"Classified." Aizawa replied.

"But Nemuri and I are here to see you little listener."

"I'm scared."

"What Mic was trying to say... is that a certain girl with blue hair was bragging about a 'Kouhai', and how she was going to make him the best student in U.A history, and something about being the 'Wolf Amongst the Dogs'? Naturally we wanted to see how this 'Kouhai' is doing."

"But how did you know it was me?"

"You were literally in a street race with her. We put two and two together." Aizawa commented.

"... Okay fair enough."

*Fwong*

"Aah Eraser Head!" Fat Gum exclaimed before stopping in front of Midoriya and Haya, "Oh thanks for fixing the bathroom you two. Anyway, I have some info about the drug ring you've been trying to bust, come with me." Aizawa and Fat Gum left, leaving the four of them in the main lounge.

...

...

"Why was the bathroom destroyed?" Mic asked, as Haya shrugged.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know."

...

"I'm home!"

...

...

"Looks like they're not home." Midoriya said, as set his key on the holder. Right next to a stack of letters, "Oh the mail, I should check if there's the results from U.A." He grabbed the letters and rifled through them, "Junk mail, electric bill, magazine for Mom, ooh coupons for McDonald's score... oh hey U.A." He pocketed the coupons and took the letter to the living room. With one swift rip a lone hologram disc landed on the table.

*Fwong*

"Ahem." A man in a red jumpsuit said, "I have forty of these to make so I'll keep this brief. With your lone attack, you wiped out every single robot in your sector. Earning the first ever perfect villain score in U.A History. And while these are mainly ceremonial at this point, you were given 100 Rescue points for giving away 400 points to students you deemed to be U.A material. Your choices also coincided with the Principal's choices as well. But back to the matter at hand. In three more weeks you will be attending Class 1-B. Congratulation Izuku Midoriya, welcome to your Hero Academia."

*Bzzt*

"... Well that was pretty short." Midoriya commented before pulling out his phone.

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"Young Midoriya?"

"I passed. Not that there was any doubt with the 200 points I saved for myself, but I figured I'd let you know."

"I figured as much as well, but I've been on the receiving end of Principal Nezu's tricks far too many times to be certain. We're still up for coffee right? We have a lot to discuss."

"Hmm... with my 6 teachers, I might be able to pencil you in... okay does after school sound good?"

"Perfect, have a good evening Young Midoriya."

*Click*

"Guess I should tell the others I passed too." He told himself as he pulled up the 'Kouhai Training Group Chat' or the KTGC for short.

IM: I passed.

MT: Oh yeah I forgot to ask if you actually made it to U.A yet.

YH: That seems like something you should have asked before agreeing to train him

TA: I figured he passed... that's why Fat Gum agreed to train him.

NH: I'm still mad at you

IM: It was your idea to have a Quirk street race!

NH: And you threw me under the bus!

NH: It was supposed to be us against the man!

YH: But it was Ryukyu that chewed you out.

NH: ...

NH: It was supposed to be us against the woman!

MT: Aaaanyway, congrats little dude! You'll truly become the Wolf Amongst the Dogs now.

MT: Speaking of, which class are you in?

IM: 1-B

MT: AAAHA!

NH: Dang it! Why couldn't you be in 1-A?!

TA: It really doesn't matter... if anything I like Vlad King more than Aizawa...

NH: Traitor.

YH: But it really doesn't matter, we'll be training him regardless right?

NH: Well yeah... but it's the principle of the thing!

IM: Well you all can fight amongst yourselves, I'm going to dip.

TA: Don't leave me...

YH: Please don't leave me...

IM: Sorry, my planet... and by that I mean my dinner needs me.

He exited the group chat and began searching the fridge and the cupboards for any sort of food combinations he could make. And then he had an idea.

...

...

A very bad idea.

...

"Alright, I have about 10 minutes until I should bring my best worst idea out of the oven... time to get some practice in." Midoriya rushed into his room and grabbed his acoustic guitar. "Hello Lorraine." He gently grabbed his guitar by the neck and opened his window, "Time to have some fu-" His adventure to the roof was cut off by a lone blue eye with a slash of silver hair over the other.

...

...

"'Sup." He greeted in true Midoriya fashion.

"... Hello." She replied, holding a drumstick in each hand. "I overheard you partaking in music. I wish to join you."

"... Well my mom told me not to talk to strangers."

"... Oh, I see."

"So I'm Izuku Midoriya, what's your name?"

"... Reiko Yanagi."

"Now we're not strangers anymore." He said as he pulled up the chair on his desk and tuned his guitar, "So get ready Yanagi, we're playing some jams."

"And what 'Jams' are we playing exactly?"

"I dunno, I was thinking I play some random notes and see if we can make it into a halfway decent song."

"But what is the point of that if we have no structure?"

"We're playing music, not architecture! We gotta go with the flow and have fun, because that's the point of everything isn't it?"

...

...

She gave a soft smile in response.

"Very well, I'll follow your lead."

...

*Strum* *Tish*

"Wow! That was awful!"

"I must agree." Yanagi said with a small smile, "That was terrible."

"But wasn't it fun?"

"It was quite enjoyable." She replied, until Midoriya's phone started to buzz.

"Oh right, be right back!"

*FWOOSH* *FWOOSH* *Plang*

"Behold! The smartest dumbest thing I've ever done!"

...

...

"What is that?" Yanagi asked, pointing to the bubbly and rather yellow concoction in a massive pan.

"This, my dear Yanagi, is what I call a massive mistake." Midoriya stated, as he brought it up to the windowsill to give her a better view, "What we have here is biscuits, with a layer of scrambled eggs, hash browns, crumbled up sausage, bacon bits, chopped grilled onions, gravy, and cheese... I might have said all of that out of order. All I know is it's excessive and gluttony all in the biggest cast iron skillet we own... which is pretty dang big." He said before holding up a fork, "Wanna share it?"

"... This seems like a bad idea. Especially when I'm going to attend U.A in the upcoming weeks."

"Great so am I." He said, holding out a fork and waving it slowly, "But you know you want to... you can't resist..."

...

...

"Very well, figure out how we can share then I will."

"Oh easy." He sat the skillet aside and extended his hand, "Jump I'll catch you."

"... You cannot be serious."

"Of course I am, you can trust me!"

...

...

'I cannot believe I'm doing this.' Yanagi thought as she stood nervously on her windowsill, "If you drop me, I will be very upset."

"I won't, if I did it won't look good for me going to U.A."

"Glad to acknowledge that your only concern is your public image and not my health." She stood up straight, did a mental count of 3, and jumped.

*Fwip*

"Alright, I gotcha!" Midoriya took her other hand and lifted her into his room. "See? That wasn't so bad!"

She took a second to calm her admittedly nervous hands. After a quick recovery, she held up her fork.

"Where is that skillet?"

...

"You're joking."

"Nope! I destroyed every single robot with my biggest AOE attack." Midoriya recounted, taking another bite of his monstrosity, "The boy with blue hair made me mad, so I decided to end it right then and there. But I gave away 400 of my 600 points."

"... You have quite an impressive Quirk." Yanagi said, "It's rather irritating. Knowing there's always one with a stronger Quirk than your own."

"... Well what's your Quirk then?"

...

...

"*Sigh* I refer to it as 'Poltergeist'. It grants me the ability to telekinetically manipulate objects around me. However I can only lift and manipulate objects as heavy as a normal person."

"... Okay? I don't see your problem."

"Your Quirk is more powerful than mine."

"In terms of natural fire power? Sure. But think about it in terms of utility." Midoriya stated, "A villain has to deal with you, and objects flying in all directions. He'll have to divert their attention and won't be solely focused on you. While it's not powerful, it's very... very dang useful. And while you're limit is the weight of a normal person... which is still around 100-130 pounds by the way, that limit will soon grow to who the heck knows! Trust me Yanagi, I wouldn't be surprised if your future limit will be lifting buildings."

...

...

"You give me too much credit." She said, before digging her fork into the skillet, "But... thank you."

"You're welcome neighbor BFF." Midoriya said with a thumbs up, "Now let's keep eating, I'm not wasting a single ounce of this thing."

...

They managed to finish the skillet and were now laying on his roof staring at the few visible stars in the night sky.

...

...

"Midoriya?"

"What's up?"

"Do you have... a reason for being a hero?"

"... A reason huh?" Midoriya asked, "I guess I do. It's selfish but it's a reason." She nodded, urging him to continue, "A very... very long story short. I want to be strong." He said, shooting off a stray fireball that soon disappeared into smoke, "My biological dad pretty much abandoned Mom and I. Said I had no more use now that his 'true' son got his Quirk. I always hated the prick. I know why he has a massive lust for power... but that didn't make it right. Anyway, I didn't want to be associated with him in anyway."

Another fireball.

"So I hid my Quirk from my classmates and said I was Quirkless, because to be completely honest... and I don't want to come off as insensitive to actual Quirkless kids who go through this crap without any hope of it getting better... but I felt that being hated is better than being liked and fawned over because of my father." He explained, before sighing, "This might be from being abandoned, but I want to become strong. Stronger than him, stronger than the true son, the strongest person I can be. So, I guess you can call that my drive."

...

...

"Guess I... probably shouldn't have dropped that info bomb on you. My bad."

"No, it's quite alright." Yanagi replied, "I understand being the ire of ridicule as well."

"Kids are assholes, it's almost like parents forgot how to raise their kids properly."

"Agreed. Whether it'd be insult about my posture, taping my hair behind my head to irritate my lazy eye, to actually physical bullying." Yanagi recounted.

"Well... we only have to deal with it... actually, we don't have to deal with it anymore. No one would dare hurt kids going to U.A... but we're the only ones who would escape from that." Midoriya muttered.

As much as Yanagi didn't want to admit it, Midoriya had a valid point. She and him are the lucky ones, they escaped torment and are given a chance to do bigger and better things... while others are stuck in the stereotypes built for them.

"Not much we can do about it now." He said sitting up, and extending his hand "All we can do now is train to become heroes, then we can lead a full scale revolution against bullying. You with me?"

...

...

She smiled and shook his hand, "Yes I'm with you."

"Great!" He exclaimed with a massive smile.

"Now get out of my house."

*End of Chapter*

A/N:

So with some asspull magic, I made Yanagi Midoriya's neighbor. Mainly because I got excited and wanted to add her in, and we also have some insight into Midoriya's motivations and past. It's very subtle and vague that absolutely no one, and I mean no one will get. (Sarcasm: 100)

So anyway, I see... one, maybe two more chapters before U.A starts. Then we can get this plot ball moving. But yeah, mostly filler chapter, hope you enjoyed none the less.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We interrupt your reading with a special author's note bulletin! Turns out the author is a wishy washy mess who is now having second thoughts about changing the cannon ship of this story! Even though he was so sure of himself just four days ago! At least I think it was four days ago anyway.

So... you know how you write an interaction between two characters, doing it with the sole intention of them becoming super awesome friends? But then you stay up practically all night thinking about how that scene would work better with future scenes involving said characters if they're a couple? And you know how when you write a scene between two characters, doing it with the sole intention of it being a form of motivation that would be a catalyst for them being a couple... but after looking at it right after that it would work infinity times better if they... weren't a couple? But you didn't realize it because you posted it at like... four in the morning?

Well... that happened to me, and now I'm having a stupidly pointless dilemma. *Sigh* I swear I'm going to give you all whiplash with all of my changes.

So you know what? Fuck it, I'm changing it back. Let's pretend that the previous change didn't exist! I sure as heck don't remember!

Ugh... anyway the moral of this author's note bulletin is... have a freaking plan, and don't write chapters at 4 in the morning while you have like 3 functioning brain cells.

But at least I'm having this dilemma now and not like... 15 chapters in where the actual romance starts happening, so these changes don't have much meaning now... asides destroying the little credibility I have left. But this time I'm sticking with it, and I'm not changing it regardless of if I'm doing the same ship at the same time! Speaking of I should write a La Brava x Izuku story sometime... ehh maybe later.

Okay, that's all I wanted to say, back to the story.

...

'Thank god, he's not he-'

*SLAM*

"DEKU!"

...

...

'Me and my stupid thoughts...'

*Fwip* *Slam*

'... Me and my stupid pain receptors...' Midoriya groaned internally as Bakguou pressed him against the wall.

"You hide your Quirk from me... and you use it to get 200 points in the fucking exam?!" Bakugou exclaimed, gaining the attention of every student in the room.

"Hiding his Quirk?"

"I thought he was Quirkless?"

"Why would he lie to us? Is he fucking stupid?"

"Obviously not if he got into U.A moron!"

'... Bakugou and his stupid mouth.' Midoriya thought bitterly before looking Bakugou in the eyes, "So I hid my Quirk and passed the exam. And given the fact that you're extremely angry, I can assume you passed too." He said, "So, would it be a good idea for you to attack someone who will be going to the exact same school as you?"

"Shut up Deku! Don't think just because you passed the exam you can stand on the same plain as me!"

"You're right... I'm standing on a plain even higher."

"What did you say...?"

"Do you want to punch me? Gun it then. But acknowledge that since I'm a registered future U.A student, I'm sure the Principal and the staff won't be as lenient as they have been."

Realizing he's in a bind, Bakugou let him go. "Tch, damn Deku, don't think just because you're in U.A means you're tough shit!" He yelled before storming off to his seat, leaving him with the attention of his peers.

...

...

'What a pain.' Midoriya thought, as the orange haired girl to his right looked away in a huff.

...

"Thank god the others knew better than to mess with a future U.A student... God I sound like one of those entitled kids." Midoriya groaned as he entered the coffee shop All Might told him to meet at. "But now I can finally talk to my useless teacher."

"I heard that."

"Good, because it's true." Midoriya replied sitting across from him, "How you been Toshinori?"

"Pretty good, I finished my paper work and finalized my logistics to be a teacher at U.A." All Might explained.

"You've neglected to mention that you're going to be a teacher at U.A, but continue."

"So I'll be able to train and watch over you without raising suspicion, how about you? Are you doing well?"

"If getting shot by missiles, almost getting arrested, dodging intangible punches, and fixing a bathroom is well, then sure." Midoriya replied, and while All Might wanted to know why he had to fix a bathroom, but chose not to comment. "But I did figure out how to use you know what without hurting myself."

"I noticed, but chose not to comment." All Might replied with a smile on his face... which then faded to a frown, "But I wish to apologize for not being there for you."

"Ehh don't worry about it, I just like giving you a hard time." Midoriya said, "But I'm in 1-B, and while I don't know much about the school hierarchy, but I'm sure that 1-A will get more attention than 1-B."

"... Your assumption will be correct. I tried bartering with Principal Nezu, but he said 'Having a successor shouldn't take your attention away from the other students'."

"Huh, that's funny, having a successor SHOULD take attention away from the other students. But I understand what he's saying." Midoriya replied, as the waitress walked up to the table, "Do you have any milkshakes?"

"Young Midoriya, this is a coffee sho-"

"Yes, we have strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, and cookies and cream."

"Ooh, strawberry please." The waitress nodded and left the table with a bow.

"Wait this place had milkshakes?"

"Apparently." Midoriya replied, "But back to what we were discussing. I understand what he's saying, and with Full Cowling I pretty much don't need much help aside training to eventually be able to take 100% of it's power. So until that day comes, it would be a better idea for you to teach the other students. That way the future of heroes would be strong, and the connection between you and I can only be seen as student and teacher, not successor and master."

...

...

"I suppose you have a point."

"Which means you need to cut hero time for teaching."

"W-What?!"

"If you're going to be a teacher, then we don't want you puffing down for something stupid like 'Running out of time'. Didn't you say you wanted your skinny form to NOT be revealed?"

"I... very well."

"Great."

"Here you are sir enjoy." She bowed before leaving.

"Now... time to enjoy this milkshake."

"Can I have some?"

"Order your own, you're flipping rich."

...

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"Aiba? What's up?"

"Hey... did you know Amajiki's Birthday is this Saturday?"

...

...

"I know now... and I'm mildly upset that he didn't tell us." Midoriya replied with a sigh, "But I bet he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday... not like he'll have a choice with me."

"... Do I even want to know what you plan on doing?"

"Oh yes, it's diabolical! We're going to drag him to a sleepover in Fat's office. We'll binge the Star Wars trilogy until we pass out by the 8th or 9th movie."

"Because we'll be tired?" Aiba asked.

"Because they're that bad." Midoriya answered, "And I also need to get him a gift."

"Don't overwhelm him with gifts."

"Oh trust me it will be tame. Odds are Togata and Hadou will try to spoil him with extravagant gifts. But Haya is cool so we probably shouldn't worry about her." Midoriya explained, "Anyway thanks for the heads up, I'm going to see if I can't beg, plead, and cry enough to get Fat to let us have a sleepover."

"God speed Midoriya." He could feel her salute from the other end before hanging up.

'Now step two of the plan.' Midoriya thought before dialing Fat's number.

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"Hello? Whatcha need Midoriya?"

"Hey Fat, see Amajiki's birthday is coming up in a couple days, and I kinda wanted to know if you can let us sleepover in the office to watch the entire collection of Star Wars until the 8th main movie rolls around and we all fall asleep from boredom."

"Hey! I liked Last Jedi."

"Then you clearly have terrible taste, but I respect your wrong opinions." Midoriya replied, "But is that a yes for the sleepover?"

"Only if Tamaki agrees to it."

"With Togata and Hadou as his friends, he'll choose this one as the least painful option."

...

...

"Ya know what? Fair enough." Fat Gum replied, "Well I'll allow it, but only if I can join in!"

"Sure why not? Also can I bring a friend?"

"'Dat depends, is she cute as a button?"

"Goodbye Fat Gum."

*Click*

'Alright, time to ask the last person.' Midoriya thought, before rushing to the open window and reached over to tap on Yanagi's window.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

...

...

*Creak*

"Midoriya? What do you need?"

"Hey Yanagi, I'm having a birthday party sleepover with a friend this Friday. You're my friend, and by association, you're his friend. So therefore, you're morally obligated to come, so tell your parents that you're going, you have no choice."

...

...

"Okay?"

"Great! I'll meet you at your school and take you there!"

*Slam*

...

...

*Creak*

"... Where exactly is your school?"

...

"Thanks for the lift Fat, be right back." Midoriya waved.

"Get 'er fast ya hear? We still gotta make a snack run!" Fat Gum, now in his skinny form due to classified circumstances, is currently waiting in his car.

"Didn't we get groceries yesterday?"

"Yeah but this is different!"

"... Whatever floats your boat." Midoriya replied, rushing past the gate and waiting at the front door, texting Yanagi that he's outside waiting.

...

...

...

...

'I texted her 10 minutes ago... something's wrong.' Midoriya thought as he rushed inside and walked up to the first girl he saw, "Hey you, have you seen a girl with white hair, one of her eyes covered, arms in an odd yet endearing posture?"

"Hu- Oh... her." She said bitterly.

'That's... somehow good and bad sign.' Midoriya thought, "So you've seen her?"

"Yeah, she was talking with my friends, why you her sorry boyfriend."

"First off, fuck you too. Second off, what's it to you? I'm just looking for her, so either tell me where your friends are at, or I'll have to find her myself."

Somehow his words made her resolve crumble like wet paper, "O-Okay! She's on the second floor."

"Great! See ya." Midoriya said as he rushed upstairs to the second floor.

"-use because you're in the Hero Course, doesn't make you better than us bitch."

'That sounds like pretentious assholes.' Midoriya muttered, reaching the top of the stairs, seeing Yanagi being cornered at the lockers by a group of girls.

"Because let me tell you... I got reeeeeally unlucky with my test. Some asshole with a fire Quirk ruined my chances... AND, he decided to give points to 4 people... and guess what? I'm not one of them!"

*SLAM*

"Let me tell you... I'm really pissed off-"

"Is that so? Interesting." Midoriya spoke out, instantly getting the girl's attention.

"You! You're the one who fucked me over!"

"Hmm... you're going to have to be more specific, I fucked over a lot of people in my time... and you're not worth remembering you know."

"What did you say?!"

"You're apparently ignorant too, so I'll just say it slowly." Midoriya leaned in closer, "You. Are. Not. Worth. Remembering. And considering you're venting your anger out on someone who wasn't even involved. You're not worth dealing wit-"

*WHAM*

"M-Midoriya!"

"Say that again pun-"

"Green!" A familiar voice yelled, as Fat knelt down to tend to him, "Are you alright?"

"... Okay, that hurt." Midoriya grunted before standing back up. "What are you doing here Fat Gum?"

"... Wait. You're Fat Gum? THE Fat Gum?"

"In the flesh, and in the eyes that saw you punch one of my future sidekicks." Fat Gum said, which made the girl pale, "And I have the right of mind to-"

"Let it go Fat." Midoriya said, which made Fat pause mid rant.

"... Kid, did she hit ya that hard that ya forget what happen'd 15 seconds ago?"

"No, my memory is pretty pristine. But this isn't our choice." Midoriya said, before looking at Yanagi, "I don't go to this school... and frankly, I kinda deserved getting whacked. Regardless, she is a massive bitch, mainly to you, so the decision is up to you."

'... Why must you do this to me?' Yanagi groaned in her head, before pondering the decision she has to make, 'If I let Fat Gum do what he intended... then who knows what would happen to them, but then a message would be sent to the other bullies of the school and they could leave me to my own devices. But if I just let this incident go... they could leave me to my own devices... or view me as weak and insult me even more. Regardless, there are benefits and consequences to each choice... in fact, they're roughly equal in terms of consequences.' Yanagi thought, 'So I suppose... I should choose the option with the least risk and the highest benefits... no.' She added, before looking at Midoriya, 'Or rather... I should choose the option... that is the right thing to do.'

...

...

"Let them go."

"Huh?" The girl asked.

"I'll admit, she's idiotic, brash, aggressive, solves problems with her hands and not her intellect. But... she's still a child. Therapy would be beneficial to turn her to the right track." The girl opened her mouth to retort... but knew better given her circumstance.

"Are you sure? Just say the word and I'll give 'em and her friends a piece of my mind."

"I'm certain Fat, now let's go."

"... Very well." Fat Gum said, as the three of them exited the school and entered his car. As they made their way down the road Midoriya turned to face her.

"Hey I wanted to say that I really respect what you did back there."

...

...

"I didn't say wish to say this in front of her, but I'm certain that there are outside forces involved in her behavior. Forces I'm unaware of. It would be unfair to judge her without the full information. Not only that, but the other girls were just her followers... "

"... That's a smart thought there kiddo." Fat Gum commented, not taking his eyes off of the road, "To be honest... I didn't want to punish 'em either. I just wanted ta act tough ya know?"

"... Yes, I understand." Yanagi replied.

"... But she really ripped me a new one."

"I'll say!" Fat Gum exclaimed in laughter, "She laid ya flat on your ass!"

"Okay, listen! She caught me by surprise."

"Uh-Huh? And ya sure I shouldn't report this to Togata? I'm sure he'd love ta do the punch training again!"

"Hell no." Midoriya replied, causing Yanagi to chuckle to herself, "And care to share what's so funny?" The ever present smirk ruining his tough act.

"... Nothing."

The once tense atmosphere, was replaced with a much brighter one.

...

"Happy birthday... to you. Happy birthday... to you. Happy birthday Tamehe meh... Okay this is boring so let's open the presents." Midoriya sang with very little enthusiasm as he shoved his present towards an equally as enthused Amajiki.

"You didn't have to get me anything..."

"Spare me the shy crud and open it."

Realizing he had no choice in the matter, Amajiki opened the present... revealing a smaller box with a bunch of cases. "... What is it?"

"Seriously? I mean I get it ceased production like 7 decades ago, with only a limited re-run last year for it's 70th anniversary, but that's a 3DS man. It's a game console." Midoriya explained, "And those cases, are all of the Kirby games that are a part of the DS library... which is a lot. I also added some other Kirby games I bought off of the shop." Midoriya explained, which made Amajiki pale.

"T-This is too much."

"I know! I compared you to Kirby when we first met, and I decided to give that arc a close you know? And now you're morally obligated to play them, unless you want me to feel like I wasted money and I will feel very sad."

...

...

"O-Okay." Amajiki muttered, setting that present aside.

"My turn!" Aiba exclaimed, pushing her present towards him. "Mine isn't as expensive and extra as Midoriya's, but I got you something cool." She said, as Amajiki opened the present, revealing a plush toy of Kirby.

"Oi! You're mooching off my gift idea!"

"Oh can it Midoriya, anyway I figured we'd keep the Kirby trend going, and while you can beat those games in like... 2 weeks max, that plush will stay with you for a long time."

"Don't you use twisted logic to make your gift sound better!" Midoriya whined, as Aiba stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well maybe you should get a better gif-"

*SLAM*

"There you are!" Hadou exclaimed, "We've been waiting for you for ages!"

...

...

"Oh yeah... I knew I was forgetting something." Midoriya muttered.

"You didn't invite them?" Yanagi, whose been quiet up till now, asked as Midoriya waved his hands in a defensive manner.

"I told Haya!"

"... Yuyu is this true?" Hadou asked with a betrayed look, as Haya ate from a take-out box.

"I *Munch* I might have known, but stayed silent so I can get some dinner."

"... So what you're saying is, you kept your mouth shut so you can get some free dinner?" Hadou asked, dropping her betrayed look for a more annoyed one.

"Yup."

"And you don't feel bad at all?"

"Not at all."

"... You suck you know that?"

"Oh definitely." Haya replied, before placing a wrapped gift in front of Amajiki, "Here, we got you an ice cream cake. Though it says it's from the three of us, it was mostly my idea." She explained, as Hadou went back to the feeling of betrayal.

"T-Traitor!" She exclaimed, as Togata began to laugh.

"... They're quite a lively bunch." Yanagi muttered.

"You don't even know the half of it." Midoriya replied, before looking around, "Also, I'm noticing a lack of 'Private Green'. Where's Armie?"

"Oh, Armie left ta her mother." Fat Gum replied.

"... Well alright, we'll save her some cake."

...

_"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant... next to the power of the force."_

_"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion hasn't help you find the rebels' hidden for- ghh khh!"_

_"... I find your lack of faith disturbing."_

"Hey he said the thing." Aiba commented, remembering their first interaction, "The thing you said to me."

"Yeah these movies are very quotable. In fact... it's kinda addicting quoting movies."

...

_"Luke, you have not yet realized your importance, you have only begun to discover your power. Join me! And I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the Galaxy."_

_"I'll never join you!"_

_"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side, Obi Wan would have told you what happened to your father."_

_"He told me enough... he told me you killed him." _

_"No... I, am your father."_

"What...?" Aiba asked, as the information slowly started to sink in.

"Yup." Midoriya replied, a smile on his face.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Yup." The smile growing larger by the second.

"Wai wai wait! He literally, sold his friend to Jabba the Hutt, tried to freeze him in carbonite afterwards to then bring to the Emperor, threw a bunch of junk at him, broke the window behind him and sent him flying outside and almost fall down the death hole, chopped off his arm, and heck he tried to kill him in the last movie! And now he's all like 'Hey I know I tried to kill you like... 17 different times up till this point, but I'm your father! Surprise!'"

...

...

"Yup that pretty much summarized what happened."

Aiba had just one thing to say.

"What the actual fuck."

...

_"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

_"... Because of Obi Wan?"_

_"Because of what you've done... what you plan to do! Stop, stop now! Come back! I-I love you!"_

"This is the saddest thing..." Aiba commented, plopping a lone popcorn kernel into her mouth.

"The whole love story between Anakin and Padme was tragic." Midoriya replied, "It was forbidden love because the Jedi Code stated that Jedi couldn't love or get married not only to keep them focused on maintaining the Jedi Order, but love can also lead to jealousy and fear of lose. Which is happening here." He explained, "All he wanted was to save Padme, who was pretty much the last person he trusted and loved left. And she was begging him to return to the Light Side, but he was too far gone. And he was begging her to come join him... but she can't follow, not with her pregnant with Luke and Leia."

"Whoa." Aiba muttered.

"Yeah, and while I'll admit that Episode I and II weren't amazing... in fact they're like a 5/10. But where they succeeded is setting up the narrative... even if it's loose and flimsy it still set up this movie and it's... freaking fantastic."

"I'll say..."

...

_"Climb! Climb! You can still send the plans to the fleet. If you can open the shield gate, you can brooadcaast from the tooower. Loocking the vault door now."_

_"K? K!"_

_"Goooodbye."_

_"K!"_

_*SLAM* *BOOM* *Click* *Click* *Click*_

"... Okay K2SO is my favorite character."

"Yeah... he's... amazing." Midoriya muttered, his eyes closing slowly before snapping open.

"Aww you tired?"

"... Pretty much." Midoriya replied, they being the two remaining people awake. "Me want sleep."

"But weren't you the one who wanted to watch all of the Star Wars movies with me?"

"... The last 3 are shit..."

She rolled her eyes before looking back at the movie. "How long until this movie ends?"

"Uhhhh... 30 minutes?"

"You can survive until then."

*Not even 5 minutes later...*

"I take it back, he didn't survive." Aiba muttered to herself, not even 5 minutes have passed before Midoriya leaned his head onto Yanagi's, who was sleeping on his side. '... Damn it that's adorable.' But then she got an idea, she gently moved Midoriya's arm so his hand would be touching hers, 'Come on...' Yanagi's hand twitched, 'Almost...' Her hand inched towards his, 'One more...' And in one slow motion, her hand grabbed his, a light sigh escaped her. 'Okay, my job is done... and now time to watch the fireworks tomorrow morning.' Aiba thought, as she glanced at the clock, 5:43 AM.

...

...

'I guess I can stay up to see it.'

...

"Hmm..." Yanagi groaned, her eyes slowly opening, but felt something odd in her hand, "Hu... gah!" She exclaimed uncharacteristically loud as she pulled herself away. And without the support he once had, Midoriya collapsed onto the floor.

...

...

*Snore*

But he continued to sleep.

"Smooth, really smooth." Aiba commented, as she continued to type away at her laptop.

"W-What happened?" Yanagi asked, trying to regain her composure... and her normal facial color.

"Nothing much, Midoriya crashed near the end of Rogue One. He used your head as a form of head rest, and in return, your hand clasped around his. It was kinda cute if you ask me."

"W-What?" She whispered in shock, as Aiba shrugged and shook her head.

"Hey I'm just calling it as it is. But I gotta admit, you two are pretty buddy buddy considering you've only known each other for... like a week?" Aiba replied, "And let me tell ya, Midoriya would not shut up about you."

"... Huh?" She asked, her face regaining the bright red color it once had, making Aiba laugh before gently knocking on her forehead.

"Oops, guess I shouldn't have said that, my bad." She replied with a smirk, before dawning a more serious face, "But I will say this. Value your friendship with that dork, because excluding those gaggle of weirdos, myself, and Fat Gum. You're pretty much the only friend he has, and he can learn a lot from you, just like you can learn a lot from him."

...

...

"I see." She replied.

"So he told me you like surfing the internet looking for scary stuff... wanna check stuff out with me? I can hack into places to show you some reeeeeaaal scary shit."

...

...

'I have an inkling suspicion that this is illegal. But...' Yanagi thought, before shaking her head, 'I suppose... it should be fine.' "Yes."

La Brava smiled and patted the empty spot next to her.

"Then get over here, we have a lot of stuff to look through."

*End of Chapter*

A/N: I just want to reiterate one last time, the ship is officially changing from La Brava x Midoriya, to Yanagi x Midoriya again. Okay now that there is no possible way that you could have missed that statement. So please don't... actually no call me out on it, go for it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay... and done." Midoriya said, having just tightened the last screw on Yanagi's drum set. "Your drum set is up and running."

"My thanks." Yanagi said, giving the Snare Drum a light whack with a lone drumstick before collapsing on her bed. Midoriya choosing to collapse next to her and just stare at the ceiling.

...

...

"So my Birthday is in 3 months."

"Is that so? It's still rather far off."

"I know, but I'll be 16 when it does come around."

"... I'm not seeing the purpose of this conversation."

"Good, because I'm not seeing it either."

*Fwap*

"HAHAHA!" Midoriya cackled, after getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"You're insufferable." She muttered, an ever present smile on her face.

"Aww come on, I can see you smiling!"

"I am... and I hate it." That statement only caused Midoriya to laugh louder, "Anyway surely you must have a point."

"Oh I do. See, I read through the thick rule book U.A has, and something stood out to me... a rule called 'The Perfect Clause'."

"... The Perfect Clause?"

"Yup." He said before leaning in closer, "But it's a secret... no fool is sadistic enough to read that thick of a book with that small of text, so this stays between us."

"Understood."

"Okay." He said in a whisper, "So it's a clause specifically for the Sports Festival. It states that, if one person gets first on all 3 events, then they get 3 items of their choice. Hence why it's called 'The Perfect Clause'."

"I see... but I'm still not understanding the correlation to your birthday."

"Well, when you're 16, you can get a motorcycle license."

"... But wasn't the law you had to be 18 years of age?"

"That's to drive a full on motorcycle. When you're 16 you can drive a standard motorcycle... or a moped, and while I'm tempted to ride around on a moped, I want a standard motorcycle. So, when I inevitably fulfill the Perfect Clause, I'll use one of my wishes on a standard motorcycle. The other two... ehh I'll figure it out eventually."

"But will Principal Nezu just, grant you a motorcycle with no strings attached?"

"Technically there are strings, I'd have to get first place on all 3 events. Even if both of us collude, it would be still be very hard. Hence why it's a massive reward."

"... From that point of view, it makes logical sense."

"Yup. So this is why we gotta keep quiet. If the others find out about this clause... and find out I'm gunning for it, I feel like they would go through thick and thin to stop me from getting first."

"Do you really believe our classmates would be that trifling?"

"No, but I know some people who might be that trifling..." 'Odds are Bakugou is in 1-A... but he... might be there as well.' Midoriya thought before forcing himself up, "Well, we should actually be social and meet our classmates."

...

...

"Yes... yes we should."

...

The pair descended down the stairs and entered the common room. "Hey, there you two are!" An orange haired girl exclaimed, as they joined their class, "We were planning on introducing ourselves."

"Introductions... a clever way to learn each other's names for our future endeavors at U.A."

...

...

"Huh?" The orange haired girl asked, clearly lost in translation.

"That's Yanagi for 'Introductions, a great way to get to know each other'. She has a tendency to say her thoughts with big extraneous words."

"... That sounds a bit annoying." A boy who looked a lot like a praying mantis muttered.

"You call it annoying, I call it one of her charms." Midoriya replied, "Anyway, how are we doing this?"

"Well we planned on saying our names, Quirk, and something unique about us. And since you kinda started with Yanagi, we should start with her going clockwise."

'Which is me next...' Midoriya realized as Yanagi shifted to get comfortable.

"Well, my name is Reiko Yanagi, my Quirk is Poltergeist." She said, lifting an empty mug and waving it around, "It grants me the ability to move and manipulate objects around me." She explained before setting it back down, "As for a hobby of mine. I enjoy exploring the internet for stories."

"Now it's my turn. Izuku Midoriya. Quirk... Agnikinesis." He said as a flame sprouted from his hand, "It's basically a fancy word for Fire Manipulation. As for something interesting... I play guitar? And Yanagi plays drums." 'If I had to choose between keeping One for All secret and being compared to my father... I'd rather deal with the latter than the former.'

"Wow, you two planning on starting a band?" A girl with long green hair and sharp teeth asked.

'Great, a segue.' Midoriya thought before shrugging, "Well... another fun fact about me, my Grandma was a musician, among other things. She wanted someone in the family to be a musician, so mom gave me her pick and basically told me to become a musician too, unless I wanted to be haunted by her spirit for eternity. And she was a very scary woman let me tell you." Midoriya recalled, "So when I go indie... and lose any and all hope of surviving, Yanagi and I will become a musician and sell over priced albums."

"We did not discuss any of this." Yanagi responded.

"What are you talking about? We just talked about it right now."

...

...

"You're insufferable."

"You already used that insult, get more creative why don'tcha?"

"Moving on, it's Yui's turn." The orange haired girl said... as she just waved before staring off into nothing.

"... A woman of few words I like it." Midoriya commented as the girl sighed.

"Her name is Yui Kodai. Her Quirk is Size, it allows her to shrink any non-living object when all 5 fingers touch said object. She likes tomatoes and her cousin comes to this school too."

"Wow that's cool." A boy with gray hair commented as the orange haired girl sighed.

"Yeah, but she said a green haired boy with a... fire... Quirk." Everyone, including Yanagi turned to look at Midoriya, who was popping the collar of his shirt to fan himself.

"Wow... I wonder who that boy could be? But man he sounds super noble, clearly the man of the people. He's probably super handsome too-"

"It was you wasn't it?"

"Pssh! Whaaaat?! Come now- clearly... it was me." Midoriya admitted, "But listen, I had 600 points and I decided to give 400 of them away. She was the only one who didn't make me mad so I gave her some points, and the rest went to those who appeared to have a decent shot of making it."

...

...

"Thank you." Kodai muttered, still staring off into space.

"... Anyway, it's my turn. Itsuka Kendou. Quirk, Big Fist, it basically lets me grow my hands giving me more strength as a result. I like black coffee and motorcycles." Kendou stated, before a blonde haired girl with horns on her head waved her hands excitedly.

"Ooh! Oooh! My turn! Okay okay, name Pony Tsunotori. Quirk, Horn Cannon. I shoot horn from head. Umm... I'm from America."

"Oh you're from the U.S." Midoriya said, earning the shock from everyone including Tsunotori.

"You speak English?!"

"He's not the only one babe." The green haired girl beside her said in English as well, "I was bored one Summer, so I decided to learn English. Seems that impulse decision is paying dividends."

"My uncle worked in America in his younger years, before coming back to expand and eventually take care of me. Needless to say he taught me a few things."

"But they're not the only bilingual ones here." A boy with his teeth completely visible said, joining in on the conversation.

"Woah... you guys are sooo cool!" Tsunotori beamed, as a gray haired boy coughed to get their attention.

"Okay can we get the Japanese Dub here?"

"Honey you're going to have to learn English eventually. It's a part of the curriculum after all." Midoriya commented, "Anyway enough small talk, I need to learn all of your names because I'm only differentiating all of you by the color of your hair and it's annoying me."

"Okey dokey, my turn. The name's Setsuna Tokage. Quirk, Lizard Tail Splitter." She said as her head popped off, "I can split my body parts at will, hey green! Think fast!"

*Fwoosh* *Thud*

"Ghh!" Midoriya groaned, as Tokage's popped off head charged straight into his chest, nuzzing his pectorals.

"Oooh yeah... that's the stuff." She muttered, as Midoriya grabbed her head and held it underneath his arm, "H-Hey! Lemme go!" She yelled, struggling to get free from his grip.

"You're not leaving until you've learned your lesson." Midoriya scolded as she pouted under his arm, "So whose next?"

"I am." A rather hairy boy spoke out, "Jurota Shishida. My Quirk is Beast, it allows me to transform into a stronger form at the cost of my mental fortitude. My favorite past time is taking naps."

"Mood." Tokage commented as the mantis boy was next.

"... The name's Togaru Kamakiri. Quirk, Razor Sharp. It lets me sprout blades from any body part. I like to collect insects."

Next was a boy whose skin was pitch black, "Greetings, I am Shihai Kuroiro. My Quirk is simply referred to as 'Black', it grants me the ability to merge myself with anything black. And I am one with the darkness." He said, facing the ceiling with his arms spread out.

"... Okay?" A girl with brown hair covering her eyes commented, "Anyway! My name is Kinoko Komori. My Quirk is Mushroom, it lets me grow mushrooms anywhere that's humid, even concrete! I want to be an Idol Hero... and I like Mushrooms."

'Saw the last one coming. But an idol hero, that's unexpected. But she looks about as cute as those stereotypical idols mom complains about all the time. So I'm sure she'll be a-okay.' Midoriya thought as the next student stepped up to the plate.

"Sup, I'm Kosei Tsuburaba. Quirk, Solid Air. It lets me create small walls of solid air. I like to watch baseball games... and can you give the body it's head back? It's creeping me out."

"Huh? Oh right I forgot about this thing."

"Hey! Who are you calling a thing?!" Tokage asked with more than slight offense.

"Shaddup, now to you!" Midoriya said as he sent her head back to her body with a volleyball set.

"Ow!" She groaned as her body caught the head, "... Jerk."

"Moving on... the name's Yosetsu Awase. My Quirk, Weld, lets me attach anything to anyone. And... I like Mobile Games."

...

...

"What no comment or nothing?" Kendou asked.

"What can I say I got nothing." Midoriya replied.

"Yeah me neither." Tokage agreed.

"Then I shall be next. My name is Ibara Shiozaki. Quirk, Vines." She said as she moved her hair to her front, "They can expand and contract by my will, and should they all wilt or be cut off, they'll grow back in a day with enough water and sunlight. And I'm a faithful Christian."

"And I can't make a wise crack out of that because I'll get in trouble, so just skip to the next person."

"My name is Nirengenki Shoda. Quirk, Twin Impact, how it works is that on any site of impact I can create a second impact. And I like watching boxing matches."

"... So if you're railing a girl- Mmph!" Tokage's perverted joke was cut short by an enlarged hand covering her mouth.

"Please someone else go next!" Kendou exclaimed.

"Sen Kaibara, Quirk, Gyrate. Lets me turn my arms and legs into drills. I like photography."

'Short sweet and quick to the point.' Midoriya thought, as a boy with a thought bubble for a head raised his hand.

"Manga Fukidashi. Quirk, Comic. Basically I can materialize any onomatopoeia."

"Ooh show us! Show us!" Tsunotori exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

"Well... okay." He said, as he took a deep breath. "Bzzt!"

*Bzzt*

Once he said 'Bzzt' a small bolt of lighting erupted from his face, weak enough to not reach anyone.. "It can be much bigger than that... but it'd be dangerous to use it in here."

"Respectable, next." Midoriya urged, as a boy with an odd yellow body stepped up to the plate.

"K-Kojiro Bondo. Quirk, Cemendine. I can create cement like goo. And... I like building plastic models." Bondo explained.

"Let's get this rolling it's getting kinda late." A boy with a black ponytail said, "Name's Hiryu Rin, my Quirk, Scales, lets me shoot projectile like scales from my arms, I can also coat my entire body in them. I like sushi."

"I agree with Rin. My name is Juzo Honenuki. My Quirk, Softening, lets me soften any surface. Being useful to trap people or infiltrate. And I'm a trained masseuse."

"Ooh, I'll keep that in mind." Tokage commented.

"Alright! Saving the best for last! The name's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Quirk, Steel."

*Fwink*

"It lets me turn my skin into a thick steel armor. And I like anything Manly!" He said as Midoriya got up from the couch.

"Well this was an experience, it was great meeting all of you, may we have a great 3 years together... I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"... It's 8:40."

"And I get up at 5:00 to work out, so it's around my bed time." Midoriya said as he began walking towards the stairwell. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let Tokage's severed head bite."

"Hey!"

...

*Tick Tock* *Tick Tock* *Tick Tock*

"... I can't sleep." Hadou muttered to herself as she rose out of bed and glanced at her clock, '9:40, well at least it's not... super late. Haah... maybe Yuyu will know what to do.'

NH: Yuyu you up

YH: What's sleep?

NH: Yuyu weve talked about this

YH: I know I'm kidding.

YH: What's on your mind?

NH: I can't sleep

...

...

YH: Wanna come over?

NH: You sure Power Loader wont be mad

YH: He's used to your antics by now.

YH: But he wants it to stay PG.

NH: Lame

NH: But I'm not feeling it tonight

YH: Now I'm concerned. Get your cute butt over here.

NH: Keep talking like that and I might be feeling it

YH: Haha, get over here you weirdo.

With a light giggle, Hadou opened her window and flew over to the 3-H dorm, and with a few taps Haya let her inside. "So what's wrong babe?"

"... I can't sleep." Hadou replied, taking a seat on her bed, "I don't know why... but I feel... excited? Yeah, I'm going with excited."

"Well what's different from any other day?"

"Well this is a different kind of excitement. Like... I want to climb Mount Everest. Or run 15 marathons. Something like that." Hadou explained, "Am I making sense?"

"... Believe it or not, yes. Your excitement normally stems from your natural curiosity. You want to learn anything and everything, even if it means annoying the shit out of people."

"Rude." Hadou pouted as Haya laughed.

"I'm kidding, but now... you're restless. You want to do something strenuous and borderline stupid. You have a ton of energy you want to burn off." Haya explained, "But it's almost lights out, so there isn't much we can do to relieve you of your restlessness."

"Lame..." Hadou muttered.

"But tomorrow you could fight Mirio, or Tamaki or something."

"Ehh, I fight them all the ti- Wait a minute."

"What?"

"I know how to burn off my energy. I'll fight my Kouhai!"

...

...

"While I'm sure he would agree to a battle with you, you do know he has Orientation tomorrow right? And unlike Aizawa, Mr. King does go to the Orientation."

"Yeah, but I heard the Orientation is boring, so he'll probably find someway to escape. I'll just contact Nezu and ask him to let him escape so I can fight him."

"And you know he'll agree how?"

"Because I'll just keep asking him until he caves."

...

...

"I figured that would be your battle plan." Haya muttered, an endearing smile on her face, "But then again... that's how we got together after all. You constantly asking me out and that was when I saw you as the cutest thing in the known universe."

"Yup!" Hadou exclaimed, proud of her title, "Anyway I should go back." Hadou said, kissing Haya chastely on the cheek before turning towards the window, "Goodnight Yuyu-"

"Hold on there buster." Haya said, slightly red in the face.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"What? You think you can just pull a hit and run on me? Come over here and do it properly."

Hadou's eyes widened for a split second, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Well how can I say no to that?"

...

"Welcome students to your U.A Orientation. I am your principal, Principal Nezu, as for what I am I don't know whether or not I'm a bear, a mouse, or a wombat, so please don't ask me, but you're free to try and figure it out!"

'... This is boring.' Midoriya groaned, as he glanced to the section to his left... noticing it's completely empty, 'Empty seats... meaning students aren't here... interesting.' "Hey... Yanagi?"

"What is it?"

"... Want to sneak out? I want to see where the students who aren't here are." Before Yanagi could reply, Tokage's separated head made an appearance.

"You're planning to ditch? How outrageous! Scandalous! Shameful!"

"Wow I didn't expect you to be responsi-"

"Lemme in on it!"

"... I take back any and all praise I was about to give you." Kendou muttered, before looking at Yanagi, "Can't you say anything to stop him?"

"Absolutely nothing will stop his antics. Believe me... I tried." Yanagi sighed, "The best I can do is make sure he doesn't break anything of value."

"But how will we leave without Principal Nezu noticing?" Tokage asked.

"Watch and learn." Midoriya said as he pointed to the projector.

*Pwoof*

And it burst into flames.

"O-Oh my god!" One student exclaimed as everyone started to panic.

"I said not to break anything of value!" Yanagi yelled.

"Oh relax, this school is loaded!" Midoriya said as he got out of his seat, "Now come on, we gotta go before they put out the projector."

"Who caused you to be like this?!"

...

The trouble making duo and their anchor was currently panting from having ran from the chaos. "Haah... w... why are you like this?"

"B...Because... it's fun." Midoriya replied, as he slowly regulated his breathing back to normal. "Alright, let's go exploring."

"C... Can we take a few more seconds?" Tokage asked, as her breathing slowly stabilized.

"Guh, fine, we'll take a small brea-"

"KOUHAI!" A loud voice exclaimed, causing Midoriya to jolt.

"... Oh god no."

"There you are! I was wondering where you were." Hadou said as she floated in front of him, "And when we got a call from Principal Nezu to be on the look out for a green haired boy and his cohorts and send them back to Orientation... well I jumped on the case!" She said, as her trademark smile turned into a devilish smirk, "So what's it going to be Kouhai? Accept defeat? Ooor... fight me like a man?"

...

...

"Yanagi, Tokage, stand back." He said as he got ready to fight, "She threw down a gauntlet, and I accept that challenge."

"Hehehe..." Hadou giggled before she started to ascend into the air.

"Then show me what you've got."

...

"Runners on your mark... get set..."

*BOOOM*

"What?"

"Gaah!"

*Tumble* *Skiiiid*

"Gahh... alright. That hurt." Midoriya grunted as he stood back up onto his feet.

"Not bad Kouhai, but that's just 10 perceEENT!"

*THUD*

"... Ow."

"What the hell are you doing here Hadou? And you, why are you here and not at Orientation?"

"I approved of this Mr. Aizawa." The voice of Principal Nezu spoke out, as Aizawa turned to face him, "In fact... I figured he would pull a stunt like this."

"... You know what, now that I think about it. It was weird that no teachers were coming after us." Midoriya pieced together, "So we can continue our fight?"

"Yes, in fact it would be doing me a favor. She's been constantly asking me all night to let her fight you. So if you can give her closure that'd be exceptional."

"... Well I can't say no to a direct order from the Prin-"

"Hold the fuck up!"

'Oh right... Bakugou.'

"How come this useless fuck gets to fight! I want to fight-"

"Because Katsuki Bakugou... I said so." Principal Nezu said with an eerie smile, "So I recommend you calm down and stand back. These two are quite powerful."

"I'm powerful too!" Bakugou yelled, before walking away. 'I want to murder that nerd... but I can't mouth off to the rat who can kick me out...'

"Right... no ba-"

*FWONG*

A massive blast erupted from Hadou's palms and sent Midoriya flying, "Oh sorry... my Kouhai. Were we waiting for a bell?"

"... So we're fighting dirty, huh? Alright."

*Bzzt* *Bzzt*

"I'm game." With 10% of One for All coursing through his veins, he rushed towards Hadou.

*Fwip* *SLAM*

"Kiddo, I'm the one who taught you that technique." Hadou quipped, gripping his wrist and slamming him onto the ground, "Try something I DON'T EXPECT!"

Hadou then tossed Midoriya away like a ragdoll, as he laid on the floor.

"That's it? Man I expected something more..." A boy with yellow hair complained, as a snide blonde just shrugged.

"As expected of 1-B trash."

"Tch, just what I expected from that useless fuck."

"Hey hey hey... that can't be it." Hadou muttered as she walked over to him, "Come ooon! I'm bor-"

"FAINT ATTACK!"

*WHAM*

In one swift motion, Midoriya stood up and delivered a powerful knee to her chin, before bringing his foot back down to slam onto the ground. "And now... Rock throw!" He picked up a sizable stone from the impact and threw it at Hadou, nailing her right in the stomach.

"Gaow!" She groaned as she rubbed her stomach, "Alright... you got me, but that won't be enough to stop me."

"Oh I know... trust me I know." Midoriya said, before rolling his shoulders, "And as much as I didn't want to do this... I gotta bring out the big guns."

"Oooh I like the sound of that!" Hadou said as she took to the sky, "Well go for it! Show me those 'Big Guns' of yours."

'... I didn't perfect this technique, it's probably a 50/50 shot I'd nail it. But if I do... then I turn the tide of battle.' Midoriya thought, before taking a deep breath, "Alright! Get ready Hadou, because it's do or die!"

"Gun it Kouhai!" Those words of encouragement were the extra boost he needed to do a triple hand spring and send two fireballs towards her direction, to which she quickly batted away, "Is that it-" Her taunt was cut off by pure amazement, as she watched Midoriya shot fireballs in a perfect cyclone as he transitioned from Air Flares to normal Flares.

'Alright, that should be enough firepower, time to unleash it!' Midoriya sent one fireball aimed directly at Hadou, as the rest followed suit. She snapped out of her trance as she saw she was at the epicenter of a fireball maelstrom. "Maaaagma! STORM!" In an instant, one fireball broke away from the maelstrom to dive towards Hadou.

"S-Shoot! There's too many of them!" She has choice but to block, as every single fireball dived down towards her.

*Booooom*

"Haah... haah..." Midoriya panted, as steam erupted from his sleeves and face. "I'm... overheating-"

*BOOM*

"Not bad Kouhai... that actually hurt a lot." Hadou said, her face having traces of soot, and some of her costume is burnt. "But I'm still raring to go."

...

...

"Guh... I should have known someone with limitless energy wouldn't be defeated with that." Midoriya groaned, before crouching down, "Fine... I'll use another secret weapon. My ultimate attack. If this fails then I admit defeat."

"Oooh I'm excited!" Hadou exclaimed, like a kid at a candy store, "I guess it would be unfair if you went all out and I didn't." She said as she flew up higher and cupped her hands together, a bright yellow ball of energy forming in her hands, "Get ready! I'm not holding back!"

'... Armie's Principles Number 1, Always give 1,000,000% into a task!' Midoriya then pumped One for All's output from 10 to 22 percent, his maximum limit that won't cause him major injury, and then, he coated his entire body in flames.

"Output level 100!"

"20%!"

"Nejire!"

"Flare!"

"CANNON!"

"BLITZ!"

Midoriya launched himself towards Hadou's full powered blast, the distance shortening rapidly as a head-on collision was inevitable!

*Fwink* *Fssh*

"What the- Aaah!" Midoriya's flames along with Hadou's energy faded away instantly, causing the two to plummet towards the ground at rapid speed.

*THUD*

"Ow... my ba-"

"LOOK OUT!"

*SLAM*

"GHH!" A split second after Midoriya hit the ground, Hadou fell right on top of his stomach, knocking any and all wind out of him.

"Wow... that fall really hurt. Thanks for the save Kouhai."

"No problem..." He wheezed as Hadou rolled off of him.

"This battle has gone on long enough." Mr. Aizawa said, his eyes glowing red and his hair standing up straight, "Both of you, back to class And Midoriya, get a flame-proof uniform."

"... Give me a minute, I need a nap-"

*SPLASH*

"Ghh!" Midoriya shot up as he was drenched with cold water, "Wassat! Who did that?! And is there anymore?" Midoriya asked before looking up, "Oh, hey Amajiki, wassup?"

Amajiki just sighed and tossed the bucket aside. "Mirio made come get you." He said before pointing behind him, "He's currently talking to All Might."

"All Might?" Midoriya asked, as he followed Amajiki's finger to see a now sweating All Might, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Ghh! Sorry Young Mirio, but I must be off!" All Might exclaimed before running away.

"Aaand he's gone..." Midoriya sighed.

"Aww don't worry Kouhai." Hadou commented, "We can just take a bath together like we did last time, it worked wonders didn't it?"

...

...

The air was stiff and silent, "**WHAT?!**" Until the entirety of Class 1-A, along with Tokage and Yanagi, understandably freaked out by the implication.

"What is wrong with you?!" Midoriya asked, his face completely red as he harshly pinched Hadou's cheeks and pulled, "Are you trying to get me in trouble?! Is this the cause?! Your motormouth causing you to say stuff you shouldn't?! Maybe I should sew it shut!" He yelled before letting go, an ever present smirk on her face. "... You're doing it to get a reaction out of me aren't you?"

"Yup."

...

...

"It's only fun when I do it! Not when it happens to me!" Midoriya exclaimed as Hadou busted out laughing.

"Well Kouhai, if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!" She yelled before running away.

"Now you're stealing my lines?! Hey get back here!" Midoriya yelled rushing after her, with Amajiki following close behind.

...

...

"Mr. Aizawa... who were they?" A pink haired and pink skinned girl asked, confused about this entire interaction as Aizawa sighed.

"The green haired boy is a student of Class 1-B, and the girl... she's a member of the Big 3."

"Wait... the Big 3? As in the strongest students of U.A, Big 3?" The boy with yellow hair asked.

"The very same."

"And the green haired boy stood toe to toe against her?!" A boy with purple balls for hair asked.

"Don't get mixed messages. He only dealt damage by using his ultimate moves and deception." Aizawa said before grabbing his tracker from his pocket, "Anyway we've wasted too much time, back to the exercises."

"Yes sir." All of the students said... well all but one Katsuki Bakugou, who was just fuming to himself. Aizawa noticed, but decided to ignore it for now.

'... But I must give him credit. This is his first day here, and he's already performed better than most people who would fight against Hadou.'

...

...

'He should be interesting to watch.'

*End of Chapter*

A/N: I was planning on taking this chapter on a whole other direction. But having Midoriya fight Hadou sounded like a fun alternative, and we got to see some of Midoriya's ultimate moves in Flare Blitz and Magma Storm. And surely none of you will know where I ripped off the visual from. And by none, I mean all of you probably will, but I digress.

Anyway, U.A is finally here. Which is where the major plot will happen, and I'm excited.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 1:00 in the afternoon, and Class 1-B was currently participating in their own Quirk Assessment test, just so Vlad King can see where they're at and where they can improve in terms of physical capabilities.

"Don't you quit on my Private Green! 13 more!"

Well... most of Class 1-B is participating in the Q.A.T, all but one green haired boy who was currently doing push-ups with a 7 year old sitting on his back barking orders at him. To any passersby this would be an extremely weird yet comedic sight.

"501... 502... 503... 503... wait that was 504... 505..." Midoriya nearly collapsed as Armie got off of his back

"You increased your limit by 5, not bad Private. Not excellent, but not bad. Rest for 5 minutes before we continue." She sat down on the grass to continue her tune up on her drone, all the while Midoriya got up and began to walk around, trying to regulate his breathing back to normal. 2 minutes later Midoriya recovered his stamina and sat down next to Armie. With something clearly on his mind.

"So... I have a question."

"Which is?"

"... How are you even in here?" That question alone made her pause.

"... Huh?"

"U.A has a security system that prevents anyone without a special key card from entering." Midoriya explained, "It's near impossible to get through those without tripping the alarms and the barriers. Heck there are even some heat sensors that stop invisible people from sneaking in."

Armie scratched her forearm. "That's odd, it didn't activate for me."

...

...

"That... is weird." Midoriya muttered, before he shrugged and stood up, "Anyway, let's continue."

"R-Right, let's continue." Armie said with a rare stutter, before poking Midoriya's knees, "Let me on your shoulders."

"Yes ma'am!"

...

*Crick*

"Man... that test was a pain. I still can't believe Midoriya ditched." Komori muttered, rolling her sore shoulders as Tokage nodded.

"Yeah, I figured he would be a perfect attendance student." She replied with a shrug.

"He ditched the Orientation. What about him said 'Perfect Attendance'? Did I miss something?" Kendou asked, very confused by her assessment.

"I wonder what he was doing-"

*FWOOSH*

Without forewarning a green blur flew past them, following suit with a gust of wind and complete confusion.

...

...

"What the heck?" Komori exclaimed as she turned to get a better look... only for a massive cloud of dust to cloud the source of her curiosity. "It's too fast!"

"I'll catch it!" Tsunotori exclaimed, getting on all fours to gallop after the green blur. Her top speed is 88.5 kilometers per hour, but she easily caught up to the green blur in half of her max speed. "I cau- Midoriya?!"

"Huh?" Midoriya turned to his left briefly before turning his attention forward, "Oh Tsunotori, did the test thing end already?"

"Yes, but why are you running?"

"I-"

"Private Green is training his second Quirk civilian! Best steer clear!"

"W-Wait! Second Quirk?!"

"That's correct ma'am, do you have a problem?"

"N-No, I'm just confused how he has two Quirks."

"Everyone in the platoon was confused when he told us! But that didn't stop us from training him so he won't blow everything to kingdom come!"

"H-He's that strong?!"

"That's right ma'am, Private Green is currently using 10% of his power." She boasted with a proud smile, a smile Midoriya was none the wiser to, "But I must admit, it's quite an achievement to keep up with him."

Now Tsunotori dawned a proud smile, "Oh... this is only half of my speed." She boasted before rapidly picking up speed, "Catch me if you caaaaan!"

Armie growled and grabbed strands of Midoriya's long messy hair, "Grr... Private! You can't lose to her!" She tugged harshly, "Faster... FASTER!"

"Oww oww! Ease up on the hair!" Midoriya winced before pumping the power output of One for All from 10% to his maximum 22%, 'I... only my max limit in bursts. Because... nggh, because it feels like a thousand needles are pricking my entire body repeatedly. But still.'

*FWOOSH*

'I won't lose.'

...

*Thud*

It took 3 laps around the perimeter of the school for one of them to run out of steam. The one who fell... was Tsunotori. "Haah... that was hard."

"I'll say... I'm going to be honest with you. Had you not collapsed I would have in about... 10 more seconds." Midoriya replied, finally listening to his body and deactivated One for All. "Because it hurt using my max limit... it hurt a lot."

"WHAT?!" She launched herself from the ground to roughly shake his shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me dummy?! You were in pain while running?!" She yelled as Midoriya held up his hands in defense.

"H-Hey! I had a good reason for giving it my all."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"... Armie Principles Number 1, I will always give 1,000,000% into a task." Midoriya stated, which made Armie smile with an equal amount of pride as before, "A strict 7 year old taught me that."

...

...

"She sounds wise."

"That she is, now come on." Midoriya said looking at his watch, "We should go to the dorms... I need an ice bath."

"Right!"

'Oh wait-' "Hey, Tsunotori!"

She skidded to a stop and turned back around, "What's wrong?"

"Can you... keep my second Quirk a secret? I'd rather keep it a secret for as long as possible."

She paused for a moment, before smiling, "Of course! Your secret is safe with me!"

"Thanks!" And with that, she sped off towards the dorms.

'Now, time to go see Fat.'

...

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Bzz*

Midoriya paused and dug out his phone from his pocket, 'A text from Fat?'

FG: Hey kid

FG: I came ta pick up Armie

FG: I'm at the gate

IM: Oh dear god you're a text separator. Who hurt you?

FG: Shaddup and bring Armie out

FG: Oh and text Amajiki, he blocked ma number after I told him how great he is.

IM: That sounds like Amajiki, alright give me a sec.

...

...

'Wait a second.'

IM: You're the reason why Armie's here?

FG: Oooh yeah! I knew I forgot somethin'. Sorry fer not givin' ya a heads up.

Midoriya sighed with exasperation as he went text Amajiki.

IM: Hey Amajiki, Fat's waiting for you outside

TA: I want to stay here

IM: Well if I say no he'll drag me to where ever he needs in your place

TA: ... Would you?

IM: Not when I'm drenched in sweat and in intense amounts of pain. So do your job.

TA: ... Okay

IM: Great!

Back to Fat Gum.

IM: He's on his way.

FG: Great! I'll be waitin'

Midoriya sighed as he exited out of the chatroom, "Sorry Tsunotori, I gotta take Armie to the front."

"Huh? Oooh, that's okay, I'll go ahead." She ran off towards the dorms, leaving Armie and Midoriya to walk to the front gate alone.

At the front gate Fat Gum was standing in front of his truck, he saw the duo and waved, "Midoriya, Armie, good ta see ya both."

"Hey Fat Gum." Midoriya greeted as he set Armie on the ground, "You know... a warning next time you bring her would be appreciated."

"Right, gotcha. She's coming back tomorrow, we're being called into somethin' mightily important, so none of the sidekicks can watch her."

"What about Aiba?"

"She's helping us by hackin', so she shouldn't be distracted, ya know what I mean?"

'I figured as much.' Midoriya thought to himself, "Text me when you drop her off, I don't want her to wait like she did today."

"Gotcha, now off you go." He said before waving him off, "You reek."

Midoriya raised an eyebrow before sniffing his underarm, and immediately wincing.

"Okay, ice bath then shower."

...

...

...

*Fwoosh*

"You've ruined me for the first and last time, Deku..."

...

*SPLASH* *Crackle*

"Haah... this is the li-"

"Midoriya?" A familiar voice spoke out, as Yanagi stood at the opposite end of the tub.

Midoriya blinked a few times... before realizing that Yanagi was in here. In the boys shower room. While he was naked in a tub. "U-Uh, Yanagi! Hey... why are you in here?"

"We, need to talk."

"Uhh, I'd love to talk to you, talking to you is a delight. But it would be an even bigger delight if I wasn't, oh I don't know... naked in an ice bath!"

"It's about your second Quirk."

...

...

Realizing there was... no logical way out, he decided to talk, "So you noticed?"

"I'm surprised Tokage and those from 1-A didn't notice either. Those erratic green sparks and the wind pressure you generated from your immense power was the first thing I noticed." Yanagi explained before sighing, "Though I suppose their attention was drawn to the attacks and not the combatants."

"... I suppose that makes sense." Midoriya replied, "So what do you want to know?"

"... Acknowledge that you don't have to answer, I assume the reason you didn't tell me was because it's important to keep it hidden?"

"... Want me to be honest?"

"You forgot about it didn't you?"

"I... yes." Midoriya admitted, "But it's also important that it stays hidden."

"How so? Again you don't have to answer."

"... I don't want to be hounded by my classmates about it. In fact, besides you Tsunotori is the only one who knows about it. And that was pure circumstance." Midoriya explained, "But moving on, the minute they see someone with Fire and an Enhancement Quirk, they'll be curious, and they won't be satiated until they have answers."

...

...

"I suppose that makes sense." Yanagi replied as she sighed, "But I would have liked to know during our previous escapades... because..."

"Because what?"

...

...

"Nothing, nothing at all."

'She probably thinks I'm hiding stuff from her... which I am.' Midoriya thought before sighing, "Yanagi? What are we?"

"I... I'm sorry?"

"What are we? You and I? There is only one right answer."

"What do y-" Then she realized, "We're... *Sigh* 'Rooftop BFF's'."

"Atta girl!" Midoriya cheered, "Meaning, I'm always here for you. Whether it'd be for homework, a bad breakup, therapy, or tips on Magic the Gathering. If you need help I'll happily steal Kendou's homework, break his/her's kneecaps, be a 9th rate therapist, and make Shoda give you tips on Magic the Gathering... because I don't know jack shit about the game. I know there's... what were they called? Planeswalkers?"

Yanagi stiffled a chuckle, "Why are you asking me? I don't know anything on the subject."

"You know what you're right."

"... And thanks." Yanagi said with a smile, "And I will be here for you as well."

"Aww, thanks Rooftop BFF." Midoriya replied with a bigger smile... before the situation returned to him.

"N-Now get out."

...

...

...

*Beep* *Beep* *Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"Young Midoriya? Do you need something?"

"We need to talk, privately. Are you still at campus?"

"Oh... yeah I'm in the faculty lounge."

"Got it."

...

...

"Wait Faculty Lounge? I thought you lived in the dorms with us?"

"All Might isn't, but Toshinori Yagi, official secretary of Principal Nezu is. But he made me sleep in the Faculty Lounge while my room is being set up."

"... Fair enough I'm on my way."

...

*Slam*

"So what did you want to discuss Young Midoriya?" He asked with a smile.

...

...

"How do you know who to tell about you know what?" His smile fell into a more serious frown.

"... It depends on who you trust." All Might started, "Take myself for example. The only people I've told about One for All is Principal Nezu, Recovery Girl, my teacher, my most trusted partner in the Police Force, my former sidekick, and you. Asides from them no one I know of knows about One for All."

"... Someone I trust."

"I know you understand the weight that's on your shoulders, but I must reiterate, that this secret cannot slip out. If villains out there know that my power could be transferred, and they figure out you have it, then your family and loved ones will be in danger. Do you understand this?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. With that in mind, you're free to tell who you feel is necessary to know about One for All." All Might replied, before leaning in, "But who are you thinking about?"

...

...

"My friend, Reiko Yanagi." Midoriya admitted.

"I see... you do trust her yes?"

"Yes, and I'm sure she can keep a secret. But... I don't know if she's ready to know about it... or if I'm ready to tell her." Midoriya stated, "We had a conversation a few hours back about my second Quirk during my fight against Hadou. She was the only one who noticed me using you know what. She confronted me about it, asking me why I didn't tell her about my second Quirk."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said I didn't want my classmates to hound me for it... and it was the truth, I just withheld the information. But I can just tell from her face that she's upset I withheld information from her." Midoriya replied, "I'm sure she'll understand when I'm ready to tell her... but I feel guilty about not telling her the full truth... is it bad that I'm feeling like this?"

...

...

"No it's not." All Might answered, "There are so many people I wish to tell about my Quirk. The staff members of U.A are a the one person I want to tell the most... is my partner, David Shield."

"He was with you way before Nighteye, how does he not know?"

"... I didn't want to put him in danger." All Might stated, "Back then... powerful combat Quirks were rare, and David had one that allowed him to bend his fingers without breaking them. Useless for hero work, but extremely useful for support designing." He recalled before nervously leaning forward, "Every fiber of my being is screaming, 'Tell him!' and 'He's your best friend and partner!' with a hint of 'If Nighteye can know he can too!'. But... I'm just scared that something will happen to him and his daughter."

...

...

"I get it." Midoriya replied, deciding that was the best way to open up his piece, "I was just thinking about how I can alleviate my conscious by telling her. But I was being too selfish. Telling her can put her in danger."

"That's... half the point." All Might said, "The other half is trust. Do you trust Young Yanagi?"

"Of course-"

"Do you trust her enough to take a bullet for you? Do you trust her enough to stand beside you when armies of villains come marching? Do you trust her enough to throw herself into harms way for you?"

...

...

"I-I don't know."

"Of course you don't... no one ever does know until it happens." All Might replied before scratching the back of his neck, "Though that's just my personal criteria. I hope to every god in the known universe that those never happen to you two. A-Anyway, you should return to the dorms, curfew is in 15 minutes."

...

...

"Right, goodnight All Might."

"Goodnight... and Young Midoriya?"

"Yes?"

"Whomever you tell the secret too, I'm with you 100%. One for All is no longer my power, right now I'm just your teacher. Remember that."

"... Right." Midoriya replied before opening the door, before pausing.

"Thanks."

...

...

...

'Whelp, time to tear off this band-aid.' Midoriya thought as he opened the door to the 1-B classroom.

"Hey ther- Ummm... whose the girl?"

"This is-"

*Slam*

"Something you can learn during Lunch." Vlad King said, before looking at Midoriya and Armie, "Midoriya get to your seat."

"Yes sir." Midoriya said as he made his way towards the remaining seat, until he realized that there wasn't any stools anywhere. "Uhh, what do I do about Armie?"

"Figure it out." Vlad King said, writing something on the chalkboard.

"Private, Air Chair."

"Huh? Sure, but that doesn't solve-"

"Do it, that's an order."

...

...

Deciding to trust her, Midoriya got into his seat and lifted himself an inch off of the chair. "So, what about you?"

"Now, I do this." Armie climbed onto his lap in an instant, causing him to fall back onto his seat in shock.

"Wh- Huh?"

"We don't have extra seats. Clearly the old man's fault, I will take this up to the headmaster during lunch. For now this is my only option." Armie explained, "But this doesn't mean you can stop doing Air Chair. And if I feel you even graze the chair, I'll add 50 push ups to your total. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

'... Man he's whipped.' Tokage thought in her head.

"Hmm... brilliant idea." Vlad King, choosing to ignore the fact that he was called an old man, nodded in agreement, "Training while learning. I like your style."

"Thank you, I know how to train my Privates."

...

...

"Pfft-"

*BANG*

"OWW!"

*Fwop* *Fwop* *Fwop* *Fwop*

"Do you have a comment maggot?" Armie growled, her drone aiming it's mini-gun at Tsuburaba's head. "Because I won't hesitate to send you to the firing squad."

"M-Midoriya? She's just kidding r-right?"

"Not at all." Midoriya replied, his whole body shaking, "Disrespect the drill sergeant and you'll be shot by that mini-gun for... about 5 to 30 seconds, depending on your offense. She told me her mini-gun can fire 3000 rounds a minute. So you're getting hit with at least 250 or at most 1500 rubber bullets in rapid succession. It won't kill you... but it will hurt like heck." He explained, "So I recommend apologizing."

"I-I'm sorry sir- I-I mean ma'am! I won't show any disrespect again!" Tsuburaba exclaimed out of fear. Armie stared at him for 5 seconds, before pulling the drone back.

"... A hollow apology, but I'll accept it for now." She said as set the drone to fly around the classroom in circles. "But I'll just have my drone patrol the class for any signs of slackers!"

"... I'm liking her more and more as time goes on." Vlad King commented before turning back around. "But enough chatter, it's time for Homeroom."

'Air Chair while listening to lectures? Ain't nothing.'

...

*Ding* *Dong* *Bing* *Bong*

'I take back what I said hours ago... it was something.' Midoriya thought as Armie got off of his lap.

"Good work Private Green, not once did you touch the chair." Armie praised, "You actually impressed me... unlike your slacker classmates."

'Half of the class got hit with at least one shot from her drone, and few got hit multiple times. But with the amount of times I got shot by that thing, it's nice being on the other side.' Midoriya thought before getting out of his seat, "But that's not important, let's go to lunch." Armie tensed up, "What's wrong?"

"... Nothing, Private Green. I'm just not hungry."

...

...

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Midoriya shrugged, "Well I'm going to eat, let me know if you want something, okay?"

"Right."

...

'Wow this rice is really go-'

"Oh finally I found you!" Mid-bite, Midoriya turned to see a happy brown haired girl.

*Tick* *Tock*

*Tick* *Tock*

*Ding*

"Oh! Brown haired girl!" After much psychological digging Midoriya remembered who she was.

"Seriously? She was brought up in conversation even two days prior, and you already forgotten?"

"Yanagi? Were you here the whole time?"

...

...

"You asked me to sit with you less than 30 seconds ago." She muttered as Midoriya blushed.

"W-Well! I blame the rice, it has to have like... memory erasing properties or something."

"Or you're completely scatterbrained when it comes to food. You've been working with him for far too long-"

"Moooving on! I heard from Kodai that you got in... and completely forgot until right now. How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing great green haired boy." She said giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Wow that is annoying." Midoriya replied with a smile, before extending his hand, "Izuku Midoriya."

"Ochako Uraraka." She shook his hand before sitting down at the table, "And I never got to thank you for giving me enough points to pass."

"Oh it was nothing... out of all of then you were the one I liked the most. And who said favoritism is bad?" Midoriya joked, "But... I should apologize. I was angry at the blue boy and you were a casualty of said anger."

"Ahh it's nothing. And besides I feel like I wouldn't have passed had you not done that."

"I don't know about that. But then again, I didn't even know your name, let alone your Quirk or overall stats... so I don't know anything." Midoriya said, "So... why don't we say the Entrance Exam doesn't count."

"... But if it doesn't count then I wouldn't be attending U.A."

"Shut up and let it happen."

Uraraka laughed before setting her eyes on Armie, "So whose the girl?"

"She-"

"Sergeant Armie Buff, and he's my Private. And it's clear to me that he needs to work on his social interactions."

"Hey!"

"Hahaha! I like you three. You're all waaaay funnier than those in my class." She said, "They're nice people... if you exclude a blonde dirt bag, no TWO blonde dirt bags. They're cool. Oh but two are extreme perverts... though one is more tame in comparison."

"Sounds like we drew the good straws for classmates. Only half of the class got shot by Armie's drone."

"... Huh?"

*Fwop* *Fwop* *Fwop* *Fwop*

"This drone is one of my army's many technological achievements!" Armie boasted, as the trademark mini gun came out of the base, "And this is the gun in question.

"H-Holy cow!"

"They're loaded with rubber bullets and can fire at a rate of... 3000 rounds a minute." Midoriya explained, "It won't kill you, but it will hurt like heck... I already used this line."

"A-And you fired that at your classmates?!"

"She did, I just did Air Chair with her on my lap for the duration of class. She fired at those who were slacking off or was being an overall nuisance."

...

...

"Can we keep this idea away from my home room teacher?"

"Well I don't know about that! It seems like a great way to whip those slackers into shape!"

'B-But... by your logic I'M ONE OF THE SLACKERS!'

"Anyway! Are you ready for Hero Basic Training?"

...

...

"That's today?"

"Seriously? It's on our syllabus, right on the calendar."

Confused, she pulled out her syllabus and looked at the calendar segment.

...

...

"Oh wow, there it is. Hero Basic Training, right after lunch."

'... Weird, that's the exact same time as my class. But we have only one All Might...' Midoriya thought as the bell rang signaling the conclusion of lunch.

"Well, guess lunch is over." Uraraka said as she got up from the table, "Hey, do you mind if I swing by the 1-B dorms? I have something to loan to Yui, but I also kinda want to complain about my classmates more."

"Why complain when you can beat them up?" Midoriya asked as Uraraka laughed.

"Well I don't have much in terms of strength, but I'll try to get a few good hits in."

"Atta girl, see ya later."

"Bye!" And with that, she left.

Yanagi got up from the table as well, "Shall we go Midoriya?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." He and Armie got out of the table as well and headed off to class, but Midoriya had a feeling of... unease.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

*End of Chapter*

A/N: Not going to lie... there were SOOOO many beta versions of this chapter. I couldn't decide on whether to have Midoriya go to the Q.A.T, or ditch. Whether or not to include Armie or not. Whether or not to have Tsunotori race him or not. And many other nuances that I decided to include and exclude.

But yeah... this chapter is mainly a set up chapter for future plot points. It also helped expand Armie and Midoriya's relationship as well as the necessary discussion between All Might and Midoriya about revealing One for All... a discussion that they should have had in the anime/manga so he wouldn't spill the beans to a certain explosive blonde. But knowing him he'll probably find out somehow.

Anyway, I wanted to experiment with Uraraka's character. In cannon she's cheerful, caring, bubbly... and is easily flustered, but I wanted to add some sass to the recipe. And if she's in a class with Monoma, Bakugou, Kaminari, and Mineta, well it would be a crime if she didn't have some sass on her. But she'll still have the bubbly and caring personality, so she won't be OOC. Though I don't really get what's wrong with making a character OOC, but that's a discussion I shouldn't be having at 3 in the freaking morning.

So with that out of the way, next chapter will be the Combat Training Exercise, and with the idea I have... I'm going to have some fun with it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Private Green, time to put your training to the test." Armie said, perched on Midoriya's shoulders as they headed to Ground Gamma for Combat Training, "And excellent design for your costume... though I would have opted for camoflauge."

"I offered you to help me design my costume, but you said no." Armie huffed in response, "But I'd be lying if I said it was my design. In fact I didn't even touch the form."

"Then who did?"

"Oh my mom went to a friend of hers, he's a fashion designer." Midoriya explained, "So she stole my form without me knowing about it, and literally a day before I left she told me that she took my clothing allowance form and had her friend design my costume for me. The base is pretty basic, but the accessories are awesome."

His costume consisted of a black jumpsuit, a cape that resembled a roaring fire, and a belt with multiple flame notches all around it and in the center laid a bright white flame.

"A utility belt would be a good idea next time."

"Good idea, maybe I can ask the Support Course for some lat-"

"THERE YOU ARE DEKU!"

'... I was praying this wouldn't happen.' Midoriya thought, before turning to face the blonde, "Bakugou."

"DON'T YOU 'BAKUGOU' ME-"

*Fwop* *Fwop* *Fwop* *Clank*

"W-What the fuck is this?!"

"Private Green... I'm going to shoot him-"

"That... won't be necessary." The all too familiar man with his all too familiar tone said as he walked in front of Bakugou.

"Mr. Aizawa."

"Problem Child."

"I'd rebut if that wasn't an accurate description."

"I heard from Vlad about Ms. Armie Buff." He said while looking at the girl who stood at the ready, "... I'm going to be stealing your Air Chair idea."

...

...

"Allowed, work those slackers to shape!"

A small yet menacing smirk appeared on his face, "I plan to." Mr. Aizawa said, walking away with a fuming Bakugou with him. Between being cut off from his rant, or being subjected to Armie's Air Chair idea... or both, the source of his rage is unknown. But one thing is for certain.

"I like him Private Green."

Is that Armie is entertained.

...

"Ahem, welcome Classes 1-A and 1-B to Hero Basic Training! As your teachers may have explained to you, we're having Fight Training!" All Might exclaimed, as Midoriya raised his hand, "Yes Young Midoriya... and Ms. Armie was it?"

"That's right Mr. All Might!"

"My question is... there's 40 of us. How will we get through all of us in this 2 hour plus activity?"

"I'm glad you asked, because we've decided to switch things up this time around!"

"All Might is right." Vlad King stated, "In past years we've kept Class 1-A and Class 1-B separated so we can analyze you all thoroughly. However, we decided to experiment this year."

"Right, we've decided to add competition as a motivator." Mr. Aizawa said... before sighing, "While the thrill of battle should be enough if you're actually serious about being a hero... Principal Nezu decided to have an actual incentive in this Battle of the Classes."

...

...

"Go on...?" Now Midoriya's interest is piqued.

"I figured you would be interested in an actual physical reward, and so did the Principal. Which is why he decided on this." Vlad King said, before pulling out a poster board and a stand from... somewhere and set it up. "We will be giving out points for... practically anything we deem worthy of praise. On the opposite end, we will be removing points for anything we deem worthy of scorn."

"Private, isn't this something they did in Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't really important after the first movie. In fact they didn't even mention it aft-"

"Moving on!" Vlad King yelled, not wanting his thunder to be ruined, "Whichever class holds the most points by the end of the semester will win something nice for the summer... and whichever class holds the most points by the end of the year... will win the grand prize."

"G-Gran-"

"GAAH!"

"Private Green, no matter what you must win the Grand Prize!" Armie yelled, pulling his hair harshly, "You have to!"

"I-I plan to! But I can't if you rip my hair off of my scalp!" Midoriya winced as Armie let go of his hair, "Haah... much better. Now, what is this prize for summer we're talking about?"

"That's a secret Young Midoriya. But I will say that victory is well worth the effort."

"... I like the sound of that." Midoriya said, clearly entranced by the metaphorical carrot waving in his face.

"HAHAHAHA! Then let the games begin."

...

"Now, the rules are simple." All Might said... pulling out a script even though he said the rules were simple, "We will be splitting you all into groups of 4, and one group from 1-A and 1-B will duke it out in a head to head battle. Each of you will start at opposite ends of Ground Gamma, and you'll have 20 minutes to either defeat your opponents or capture them. If both teams have the same amount of fighters still standing, we shall go into a 5 minute overtime period to hopefully break the tie, if not then it's considered a draw."

"Capture them?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. As I said each of you will start at opposite ends of Ground Gamma. And on each end will have a mini jail cell to hold your defeated enemies."

...

...

"So it's basically a glorified version of Cops and Robbers." Armie summarized.

"Correct Young Armie. That being said, you can very easily break your capture allies out, just open the gate and carry them out to safety."

"How will the teams be decided?"

All Might smiled and pulled out a pair of large boxes, "By drawing lots!"

"Sir! Isn't there a better way to decide?!" The blue haired boy from the entrance exams yelled, raising his hand straight up.

"No, I think this is a good way to decide teams."

Midoriya's statement took out all the wind behind the boy's question, "H-How so?"

"Two reasons. One is that pros are always teaming up with heroes they've never interacted with for a job, most of the times on the spot. The second? We've only been here for roughly 2 days, how would they assign us based on teamwork and compatibility... when we haven't built that up yet?"

"... I see." He said before bowing, "Excuse my rudeness!"

"No sweat! Now... let's see the teams!"

The teams are as follows.

For Class 1-A:

Team A: Eijiro Kirishima, Rikido Satou, Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido.

Team B: Yuga Aoyama, Hanta Sero, Tooru Hagakure, Tsuyu Asui.

Team C: Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou.

Team D: Minoru Mineta, Koji Kouda, Mashirao Ojirou, Fumikage Tokoyami

Team E: Mezo Shoji, Kyouka Jirou, Denki Kaminari, Neito Monoma.

For Class 1-B:

Team A: Togaru Kamakiri, Kinoko Komori, Jurota Shishida, Nirengenki Shoda.

Team B: Izuku Midoriya, Reiko Yanagi, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Ibara Shiozaki.

Team C: Pony Tsunotori, Yui Kodai, Itsuka Kendou, Shihai Kurorio.

Team D: Kosei Tsuburaba, Juzo Honenuki, Kojiro Bondo, Hiryu Rin.

Team E: Yosetsu Awase, Sen Kaibara, Setsuna Tokage, Manga Fukidashi.

'So he is here...' Midoriya thought, before diverting his attention back to All Might.

"To reiterate. Defeat your opponents or capture them to win. Whichever team has the most captures by the 20 minute time limit will win. If there is a tie then we will go into a 5 minute overtime period before it is declared a draw. Also... one more thing I should make apparent." All Might said, getting the attention of everyone, "The damage you do to the battle field... will remain that way for the next pair of teams. Whether you keep structural integrity intact, or wreck everything... is what the next team will deal with. Keep that in mind for the depending on whose going next."

'... I see. It's added strategy.' Midoriya thought as he looked at his classmates, 'As far as I can tell... only Kurorio requires the buildings intact for his Quirk to be used at it's max. While Kodai and Yanagi require some level of destruction for their Quirks to be used. With Yanagi's Poltergeist and Kodai's Size. Heck even Tokage's Lizard Tail Splitter is dependent on the buildings being in tact for sneak attacks.' He thought... before looking at Class 1-A, 'And I don't know a dang thing about their Quirks, so I don't know whether or not they require the buildings in some fashion...'

"Now... let's get into it! The first teams who will be fighting is... THESE GUYS!" He yelled pulling out balls that say 'B' and 'C', "From Class 1-A, Team C. And from Class 1-B, Team B."

'Well guess we'll make the executive decision on whether or not we keep the buildings in tact-'

"HAHAHA! Oh you guys are screwed!" A blonde haired boy, Neito Monoma cackled.

"What do you mean by that?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"O-Oho, you don't understand. Those four you're fighting... are the ones who scored the top on our Quirk Assessment Tests! And two of them were admitted here on Recommendations! Meaning our top students will beat your ragtag group of loser-"

"You want to put money on that claim?"

"Huh?"

"Recommendations? Quirk Assessment Tests? You seriously believe throwing a ball, or running a race will dictate who is better in a combat scenario?" Midoriya asked, before sighing, "So I ask you again. If you're so sure that your class's team will beat mine, then how about a little wager?"

"Monoma, don't-"

"Fine, 50,000 yen says your team loses."

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Midoriya thought before shrugging, "Fine, I'll take that bet."

"Midoriya do-" Kendou muttered, before Midoriya shook hands with Monoma.

"I hope you got a nice bank account."

"Ditto to you too." Midoriya said with a smirk, before walking back to his team.

"Midoriya, why did you do that?" Tetsutetsu asked... as Midoriya smirked.

"I just scammed that fool out of 50,000 yen."

...

"So... what's the plan?" Tetsutetsu asked, as the 4 of them were standing in front of their cell.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to meet them face to face."

...

...

"No, that wasn't obvious. Due to the fact that it's quite suicidal." Yanagi replied.

"But it's the best course of action, and here's why." Midoriya said, before pointing down the main road, "Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu... and Shoto Todoroki. Those 3 are probably coming up with a strategy to beat us... while the fourth, Katsuki Bakugou, won't care, and instead will solve problems with his Quirk. His Quirk that lets him sweat nitroglycerin like liquid which lets him create huge explosions."

"But why would he do that?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"He's a brash idiot who wants to beat his opponents into submission, even if he has to take the worst path to do it. He will do what he wants, and his team will have to follow him so they won't be down a player. But that's not the only reason why we want to meet them face to face."

"What's the other reason?" Shiozaki asked.

"Remember, All Might said that any destruction caused will be left there for the other teams to fight in. If any of the buildings get destroyed then that puts Kurorio and potentially Tokage at a disadvantage, due to there being less dark spots, and less places for her to hide her dismembered body parts." He explained, "So if we meet them face to face, we can keep the range of damage to a minimum, and give our remaining classmates an advantage."

"... *Sigh* Given our options... and the fact that we need to take destruction into account. Your plans seems like the most logical course of action." Yanagi stated.

"Not to mention extremely manly!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed with excitement.

"And... I've been out voted, but I agree with this plan as well." Shiozaki replied.

"Great... now it's time to talk about a secret weapon, hey Shiozaki."

"Yes Midoriya?"

"... Can I borrow one of your vines?"

...

"Bakugou, slow down!" Iida yelled as he marched up to Bakugou, "We have a plan, and you're abandoning it to chase some petty grudge-"

"SHUT UP EXTRA!" Bakugou yelled, "Think about it. Deku will probably want to fight us head on too."

"How can you be so certain?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Because he's the one who actually asked for the rules... and actually made a bet with that cocky fuck. He wants to win this more than anything." Bakugou explained, "And it's obvious he isn't thinking about our fight alone. He's thinking about the extras in his class and how he can help them win too for those stupid fucking points!" He yelled before turning back towards the road, "I don't know what the hell he's done over the past year, but I can bet that little girl is the reason he's getting stronger. She's pushing him harder than anyone on the planet can. I won't let that fucker get ahead of me!"

"Interesting take."

The four of them turned to their right, as Midoriya and his team exited the building beside them and stood in front of them, "I'd say you're right. I was planning on fighting your four head on, protecting the buildings and causing a little bit of destruction for my other classmate's benefits, and how I'm getting ahead of you Bakugou."

"What did you say?!"

"My how the mighty have fallen..." Midoriya taunted as he leaned forward, "You kept going on and on and on about how you're going to 'Become more popular than All Might himself!' and 'I'll be the best hero of all time!'. Admirable ambitions to be sure... but clearly you don't have the skill to back it up."

"Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"I am."

"Ghh!"

"But words are meaningless in the business. So come at me Bakugou... show me what it means to be the best."

...

...

*Boom* *Boom*

"Fine... I'll kill you myself!"

...

***3 minutes ago***

"Remember, stick to your man/woman. The goal is to capture, but it's not the be all end all if you don't." Midoriya reminded, "But also be ready to help each other. If what that blonde guy said is true, then we're dealing with the 2 recommended students in 1-A... and it's clear they have some clout to them."

"Right!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, "So I'll take down pretty boy. Shiozaki you take down Iida, and Yanagi will distract Yaoyorozu right?"

"Essentially." Midoriya agreed, "In terms of information goes, they only know my Quirk, and we only know Bakugou's Quirk. So stay vigilant and stay elusive. Let them make the first move and study their Quirks. Then counter attack."

"**Got it.**"

"Shut up extra!"

"That's him, wait for them to get closer, spring on my say."

...

*Present time*

Bakugou launched himself at Midoriya, who bent over backwards to evade before rushing after him. "Dang it Bakug-"

*THWACK*

"Best pay attention to your enemies." Shiozaki critiqued before sending his vines after him. Taken by surprise he swiftly moved out of the way, but Shiozaki kept the onslaught going, 'My Quirk is easily discernible, so there isn't much point in hiding it. I will keep him occupied while Yanagi and Tetsutetsu work on their opponents.'

Speaking of.

*FWOOSH* *SMASH*

"What's wrong Todoroki? Just usin' ice on me?!"

"Shut up." He growled, sending another ice wave at Tetsutetsu... which he easily smashed away, "I only need my ice!"

"Heh, dumbass! I smash thick sheets of metal and metal pipes on the regular in my old man's recycling shop. Smashing your ice is like a day off!"

*SMASH*

"But by all means, only use half your power. It'll make earning those points all the more easier!"

Todoroki growled in anger and frustration, but kept attacking. All the while Yaoyorozu created cannons and started firing at Yanagi, who took cover in a building. 'Our plan is falling apart!' She thought with frustration as she kept Yanagi at bay. 'Tch... how can I turn this around? You're a recommended student Momo, work your way out of this!'

'So she can create cannons? No... it'd be best to assume she can create anything so nothing will surprise you.' She thought, as the building was wavering, but still standing after numerous cannon shots. 'She has me in a bind. But I can lift a cannon ball with Poltergeist. The question then becomes... when to attack with a cannon ball?' She asked herself, before looking at Midoriya and Bakugou battling, Iida dodging Shiozaki's vines, and Todoroki's right side being slowly covered in ice with each wall Tetsutetsu smashes. 'Okay, I think now is a good ti-'

*Crack*

"Gaah!"

'Wait... that's Tetsutetsu!'

*FWOOSH*

"Aah!" In an instant the window Yanagi was looking through was encased in ice.

"D-Damn it!" Tetsutetsu yelled, as he and Shiozaki was encased in ice.

"... You underestimated me." Todoroki said, satisfied with the turn of events. "You made a mistake in dividing us up instead of focusing on the most powerful one of us." He critiqued before looking at Midoriya, "Now it's just you."

"Heh, stupid nerd. Seems your little plan isn't go great after all!"

*BOOM*

During all of the confusing Bakugou let off a massive explosion in Midoriya's face.

"And now... we win."

...

Up in the viewing booth, the students who are not fighting are currently watching the spectacle. "Hahaha!" And a certain blonde was cackling, "Seems your hero was all hot air! See?! No one can match the might of Class 1-A!"

"Man and here I thought this was going to be a good one. But they got taken out in the end." The yellow haired boy, Denki Kaminari muttered with disappointment, "But I guess it's over-"

"Not yet." Armie said which got the attention of everyone else.

"Umm... Armie was it?" The pink haired and pink skinned girl, Mina Ashido, asked before shrugging, "It's kinda obvious they lost. I mean, did you see that massive blast Bakugou used on Midoriya? It'd take a miracle for him to tank that."

...

...

"Then look at the screen."

"Huh?" She asked before looking at the screen... once the dust faded, Midoriya stood there, clearly un-phased by the blast he was just hit by.

"**WHAT?!**"

"I've trained Private Green for only a month and a half, and I know his potential. He won't lose a 4 versus 1, not to anyone." Armie said, pride in her voice, "And do you know why?"

...

"Armie Principles Number 1 through 5." Midoriya spoke out once the dust settled, "One, always put 1,000,000% into a task. Two, I will never leave a comrade behind. Three, I won't fall until the job is finished. Four, Annihilate your enemies, protect your allies. One you want to lose, the other you want to keep. And five, always... be ready for seconds." He recited, as green sparks started to dance intensely around his body. "You're right... although she's a little girl, Armie has taught me a lot. And it's clear I still have a lot to learn. But I will beat you."

"How?! All 3 of your extras are stuck in ice, you can't win in this scenario."

"You'd be right... but you're overlooking one fatal part."

"What? What did I over look?" Bakugou asked in anger.

'... Yanagi is going to want to talk to me after this.' Midoriya thought before preparing to rush, "... I never used my Quirks once."

*FWOOSH* *SMASH*

In an instant, Midoriya rushed over to Yaoyorozu's cannon and smashed all three of them. "W-What?!"

'The hell? Where did that speed come from?!'

"The fact that you were unaware that I have two Quirks is baffling. Considering I used both of them in my fight against Hadou." Midoriya stated before shrugging, "But I'll just assume you didn't notice the sparks."

"T-Two Quirks?! That fucking impossible!"

"Is it? You have a dual Quirk user on your team after all." Midoriya said, pointing to Todoroki, "Though I guess dual Quirk user isn't a good description isn't it?"

"What did you say?"

"Todoroki, he's trying to rile you up!" Iida yelled as he stood at the ready. "We have his allies trapped, and there's 4 of us. If we just evade him then we can still win by time."

"... Fair point."

"GRRR!"

"But I don't think he will like that plan."

"You fucking lied to me... you... LIED TO ME!" Bakugou yelled in anger, "Two Quirks?! TWO FUCKING QUIRKS?!"

"*Sigh* Yes, I di-"

*Click*

"I- I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled, pulling the pin of his gauntlet and wrapped his index finger around the small pin in the secret compartment.

"YOUNG BAKUGOU! DON'T DO IT!" All Might yelled, "Use that blast and it might kill your teammates!"

But he was too deep in anger and hysteria to care, "DIIIE!"

*FLINK* *BOOOOM*

'S-Shit!' Midoriya thought as the explosion was closing in fast, 'I... I have to counter it!'

Desperation sinking in, Midoriya shot powerful flames out of his hands in hopes that they will counter the explosion... or at least make it weaker.

Once the two forces made impact they shot upwards, both sides equally contested in terms of raw power. But the explosion eventually subsided along with the flames, leaving Midoriya steaming. "You... you used that attack even though I was in front of your friend?"

"Friend?! Hahaha! These fuckers aren't my friends!" He cackled as the gauntlet on his right hand flashed red, "And I don't give a shit about that stupid prize! All I care about now... is killing you!" He yelled before stomping the ground in anger, "TO PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Young Bakugou! You are officially disqua-"

"Let him go All Might."

"Y-Young Midoriya!"

"He's in mass hysteria. His anger about the reveal of my two Quirks, and the fact that he's being outmatched by someone who he thought was a non-issue is the main cause." Midoriya explained, "He's been fawned over, told by many that he's a top hero in the making. All that praise is the cause of his behavior."

...

...

"Then what's your plan?"

"It's simple... failure will be his teacher." Midoriya said, letting off a pinpointed shot at Tetsutetsu who was at the ground zero of the ice wall. "Tetsutetsu, free Shiozaki and Yanagi. I'll fight Bakugou, and knock him down a few pegs."

"But Young Midoriya-"

"We need to nip this problem in the bud. And what better way is there then on his terms, on his rules. A full on, no holds barred, battle to the finish. Last man standing wins."

...

...

"Fine... I trust you Young Midoriya."

"Thank you." He said before looking at Yaoyorozu, "Get back, you'll only just get in the way."

"B-But-"

"Get. Back."

...

...

"Ngh!" Groaning in frustration, she ran away from the battlefield along with Todoroki, as Tetsutetsu led Shiozaki and Yanagi out of the way as well.

"You leave too Iida."

'... I want to apologize to him, for everything. I've wanted to for a long while.' He told himself... before turning away, 'But that will have to wait a moment longer.'

"Are you done fucking talking you useless fuck?!"

"Yes I am." Midoriya said, as he cracked his knuckles, "You want to prove you're better than me? Then prove it."

"I will!" He yelled before launching himself at Midoriya, "NOW DIE!"

...

"Sir! This is insane!" The redhead, Eijirou Kirishima exclaimed, as he bared witness to Midoriya's and Bakugou's battle. "They're going to kill each other!"

'I-I should stop this!'

*BOOM*

'I... I have to stop this!'

*FWOOSH*

'... But this is for the betterment of Young Bakugou, and Young Midoriya.' All Might told himself, as Bakugou grabbed Midoriya's hair and slammed him onto the ground, 'Like how Young Midoriya said, we need to destroy this issue before it becomes irreversible.'

"Damn you Deku! You've always been looking down on me huh?!"

"You always view actions in a negative light! This is why this problem has gotten so out of hand!"

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with me!" Bakugou yelled as he jumped away, "I've been told... all my life that I was going to be the best! That I'm destined for great things! Then you show up and completely fuck everything up!"

'... It's worse than I thought.'

"That's why... I'm going to prove I'm the best student here!" He yelled, before launching himself upwards, "Even if it mean I have to kill you!" He spun himself around in rapid succession, enveloping himself with a cyclone of smoke.

...

...

"Then I'll my ultimate move too." Midoriya muttered, barely audible to those in the viewing room as he coated himself in flames before jumping towards Bakugou.

"HOWITZER..."

"FLARE..."

"IMPACT!"

"BLITZ!"

*BOOOOM* *Rumble*

The sheer force from their collision can be felt even in the viewing room-

*FWOOSH*

"H-Holy shit!"

As the explosive power of Bakugou's Howitzer Impact, and the fiery heat of Midoriya's Flare Blitz created an unstable cyclone of pure power. As their shadows were barely visible in the epicenter, both sides appeared equal in terms of power... all it would take is one final push to seal the deal and finish this battle.

...

...

'Bakugou... you and I are after the same goal, just going about it in different ways. You're trying to become the Symbol of Peace by yourself... while I have Armie, All Might, Fat Gum, Amajiki, Hadou, Togata, Haya, and Aiba on my side... not to mention my mom and my uncle.' Midoriya thought as he pulled the remaining energy he had left, 'I'd be a fool to say you're not strong. But unlike in that garbage school you're not special. You're at the same starting line as everyone else. So let this be a lesson to you... Go beyond.'

"PLUS ULLLTRAAA!" Midoriya bellowed as he summoned all the remaining strength he had left.

"N-No! NO!" Bakugou yelled as he felt himself being overpowered, "I-I WON'T LOSE!"

*FWOOSH* *WHAM*

Midoriya broke through Bakugou's Howitzer Impact and drove a swift punch to his stomach, combine that with his exhaustion and he fell unconscious.

...

...

"... How much time do we have left?" Midoriya asked into his earpiece.

"You're still concerned about the exercise?"

"... Armie Principles Number 3, I won't fall until the job is finished." Midoriya said, before turning to face the remainder of the Class 1-A team, "So come at-"

"Times up." All Might said through the intercom, "With Young Bakugou out of commission, Class 1-B wins the first set."

'We...'

*Thud*

'Won...'

*End of Chapter*

A/N: Not going to lie... I wasn't expecting to use 4500 words to explain only one freaking match. Maybe I went a liiittle crazy, but not much I can do about it... or want to do about it.

So anyway, this battle was mainly a way for me to knock Bakugou down a couple pegs. As well as show how I think a battle between Shiozaki and Iida would go. And honestly? If it was a full on battle, and not a 'Shove person out to win' type deal? Not to mention they have no idea what each other's Quirks are? Iida would lose. One second of shock and hesitation can mean a lot in a battle, and in that second Shiozaki can set up her defenses and attacks for Iida, forcing him to dodge and stay on the offensive.

For Todoroki and Tetsutetsu... I mean it'd be obvious who would win that one. Tetsutetsu has been shown to break through metal and even solid concrete, he's incredibly strong. And this isn't even the Todoroki he fought during the actual battle arc in the manga, so of course I gave him the edge in terms of strength to smash through Todoroki's walls... but I also needed to give Midoriya a reason to actually try so... what can you do?

But enough analyzing the fights, let's talk about the battle between Midoriya and Bakugou. Not going to lie, in the beta version of this chapter I was going to have them do the in the combat training cannon All Might was doing, the bomb guarding one. And I was going to have Bakugou destroy the building Midoriya's team was in so he would lash out in anger... however I ultimately scrapped the idea and went with this one.

As for the ripoff Harry Potter contest? I was bored and decided that would be a fun thing to add to this story, not to mention having an actual class rivalry will help the students grow in my opinion.

So anyway, that's it for this chapter, next chapter will be the aftermath of the fight between Bakugou and Midoriya. It's going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

*SLAM*

"Private Green!" Bursting through the door Armie rushed inside the nurses office... as Midoriya was making a house of cards, on his lap, with a slightly wrinkled blanket as a foundation... somehow?

"Oh hey Armie." Midoriya responded, gently placing another set of cards on the fourth level. "How did the remaining matches go?"

"Your class swept the other class." Armie stated, "They felt that they needed to avenge their fallen solider, and to silence the propaganda spreader."

'Monoma...'

"But forget all that. I see you've followed the Armie Principals."

"... Yeah I did." Midoriya replied, placing the next pair of cards on the fourth level, and reaching for the final two cards to finish the house.

"And I'm proud of you for remembering." She said, as Midoriya moved to place the last two cards, "Which is why... I believe you're due for a promotion."

*Flap* *Flap* *Flap*

"W-What?!" The jolt of surprise and excitement caused his entire house to fall, but he couldn't possibly care less.

"That's right, you've earned it."

"Does this mean I'm a Colonel?!"

"No! You haven't earned that large of a promotion for just remembering the Principals! You're still a Private, but you're officially Private First Class."

'... That's basically one rank below Colonel.' Midoriya thought before smiling anyway, "That's a pretty high honor."

"That's right, you best not let it get to your head right Private Green?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Excellent, now get out of that bed you lazy slug. Or else you'll be sent back down to Private!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"OOOH NO YOU DON'T!" Deciding to make her presence officially known, Recovery Girl stormed off of her seat and waved her syringe cane at the duo. "He needs to rest!"

...

...

"Private Green?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Run."

"Right." In one swift motion, Midoriya lifted Armie onto his chest and jumped back first out of the window... even though the door was closer.

...

...

Needless to say, Recovery Girl has added her first student to her shit list.

...

*SLAM*

"Haah, the second day is now ove-"

"There you are!"

...

...

'Right, classmates... shit.'

*Fwoop*

"Huh?! H-Hey Shishida! Let me go!"

"I apologize Midoriya." Shishida commented as he carried him onto the couch, "They promised to make me a delicious steak if I complied."

"You were bribed by food?!" Midoriya yelled, before sighing, "Let me guess... it's about my second Quirk."

...

...

"**SECOND QUIRK?!**" The rest of the class... barring Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, Kendou, Tsunotori, and Yanagi yelled in shock.

"... Wait a minute, did you seriously not figure out I had a second Quirk?!" Midoriya asked in shock, "I mean... I get why you didn't with my fight against Hadou, but how have you not noticed during our combat training?!"

Tokage decided to step up to the plate, "Weeeell... we were kinda too enthralled with your battle to notice."

...

...

"You're all idiots, you know that?"

"Hey I noticed!" Kendou exclaimed.

"And I play along." Tsunotori replied, which got a shocked look from Tokage.

"Wait... you knew?!"

"Yeah, when I chase he use Quirk."

"We'll work on that Tsunotori." Midoriya commented before reigning the conversation back to the original path, "But going back to the original topic... what was the point of me being Beast-Handled?!"

"Oh that, we wanted to shower you in praise and affection, but we figured you would try to run away." Tokage answered, before a massive excited grin appeared on her face, "But what you said sounds much more awesome! Tell us the deets!"

"... I'm including myself into the idiot list." Midoriya muttered, before taking a deep breath.

"Well... it all started a year ago."

...

...

...

...

...

"Holy shit." Fukidashi muttered.

"It took you 4 ellipsis to say that?" Midoriya asked, having told... an extremely stretched story about the events of last year.

"I mean... that's a pretty big info bomb." Tokage agreed, "I mean... you got your Quirk only a year ago, a VOLATILE Quirk at that, and yet you can do so much dumb shit with it! How do you do it?"

"Heavy duty training." Armie spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Prrretty much."

"But I have a question." Shiozaki said, raising her hand, "Why didn't you mention your second Quirk on the first night?"

"... Because I honestly expected shock, a lot of yelling, and numerous questions... but this isn't the amount of questions I was expecting, so I was wrong. My bad."

"No, I understand your point." Nirengeki commented, "I mean... I wouldn't want to be asked a bunch of questions about my two Quirks if I had them."

"Yeah, that would be annoying."

*BOOM* *CRACK*

"... Speaking of."

"DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, as he stormed his way towards Midoriya, only to be stopped by a massive hand.

"Look buddy. I don't know what kind of bad blood you have with Midoriya. But he kicked your ass, so be gracefu-"

"Let him pass."

"But Midoriya-"

"Better to rip it off now."

...

...

"Fine." She shrunk her hand and let Bakugou pass.

"Alright you Quirkle.. no that doesn't work anymore does it? You lying sack of shit!"

"Yes, I did lie to you. But what did that ultimately do?"

"I hate it when you get all philosophical like this!" Bakugou growled, gripping the collar of Midoriya's shirt, "Because you lied to me, I got complacent! I thought I was hot shit until you with your two Quirks showed up and fucked me in every way imaginable!" He yelled, before letting go of his collar, "You beat me with two Quirks, two Quirks I couldn't even prepare for! So ho-"

"Bakugou... I never used my second Quirk in our battle."

...

...

"Bullshit, yes you have!"

"I used it to destroy Yaoyorozu's cannons, but when you and I fought? I only used Agnikinesis."

"Fuck you I don't believe you!"

"Then check the vods, I shouldn't have any green sparks floating around me. And if I do... then clearly I need to train more to maintain control." Midoriya said, "So there you have it. I fought you 1 on 1, as fair as humanly possible. And you still lost."

"Y-You held back on me?" He stuttered, before pure rage filled his senses, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!"

"You're mad at me for having two Quirks, and now you're mad at me for not using my second Quirk? Jeez, take that stick out of your ass."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY-"

"Instead of yelling at me, why don't you make better use of your free time to train." Midoriya said, "If you want to feel vindicated, then become strong enough to have me warrant using my other Quirk. Because the way I see you now... I can probably beat you without Agnikinesis."

Bakugou wanted to respond, he was willing to give up everything in his possession to counter his statement... but he couldn't. Deep down, he knew he was right. The damned nerd he thought of as weak shot past him like a bullet, and as much as he wanted to blame it on his lies... he knew it was his fault for not training himself seriously. He let out a frustrated growl before turning away, "Don't think this is fucking over Deku... Mark my words I will kick your ass so hard... it will... damn it just know I'll beat you!" With one last declaration, he stormed off back to the 1-A dorms... leaving 1-B to reel from this event.

...

...

"I don't even fucking know how to deal with this." Awase muttered, pointing at the entry way. "I mean, he destroyed our door!"

Midoriya sighed... before his phone started to buzz, "It's time I take Armie to the front gate. You all find me some nails, a hammer, and a bunch of duct tape. I'll fix the door in a sec-"

"That won't be necessary." The entire class turned to the Cement Hero: Cementoss, who is currently removing the pieces from the once proud door, "Luckily we have spare doors should something like this happen, I can fix this door in no time at all. All the while you should take Armie to the front gate."

"Thanks Cementoss."

"Not a problem."

...

"Haaah..." Midoriya muttered as he soaked in his nice steamy bath for an extraordinary amount of time, "Ice baths are fantabulous, but I haven't had a hot bath in a looong whi-"

"We need to talk."

...

...

"Yanagi, is this going to be a common thing with you?"

"Hopefully this will be the last time."

"Is it about my Quirk again?"

"No... it's about the Battle Training."

"... Go on?"

"I want you to be genuine with me Midoriya." She started, before looking him dead in the eyes, "Am I weak?"

"... My answer is obviously no. But I'm sure there's a reason why you're asking."

"... It's because I was useless during that whole battle. Tetsutetsu held off Todoroki until his iron shell caved, Shiozaki kept Iida moving, and you've distracted Bakugou and beat him giving us the victory. All the while I was forced into hiding while Yaoyorozu fired artillery at me."

"Yanagi, no one can take a cannon ball to the body. I sure as hell can't, Shiozaki couldn't, Tetsutetsu... probably? The jury is still out on that one. Look, the point is... we had our man-"

"Yes and I couldn't defeat her-"

"Yanagi... what was our plan?"

"To capture the enemy?"

"Well yeah, but remember when I said it wasn't the be all end all? Sure, I would have loved to sweep that team to rub it in Monoma's face, but we didn't have all the bits of information we needed to accomplish that goal. Not to mention Bakugou had it out for me, asides from that everyone else had someone suited for them... while you were saddled with the wild card. So if anything, I should be apologizing to you."

"W-What for?"

"For ignoring my advice. Help each other out." Midoriya said, "I could have smashed her cannons and gave you a chance to escape, but I was too busy with Bakugou. I left you hanging... so sorry."

...

...

"It's not your fault." Yanagi replied.

"And it wasn't yours either, so... how about we forget this ever happened. It was a fluke, a bad set of circumstances."

"... I agree with that." Yanagi said with a small smile.

"Good, because next time we gotta beat them up reeeal good. And maybe I'll actually use Shiozaki's vine. I legit forgot about it."

"Speaking of I need to ask... why did you need that vine?"

"... I wanted to use Tetsutetsu as a ball and chain." Midoriya answered, "*Sigh* Oh well, not much we can do about that now."

...

...

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere... the awkwardness value increasing with the realization that one of them is naked in a tub.

"So can you like... leave?" Piercing the tense air, a red faced Midoriya asked for a simple favor, "For the same reason as last time?"

"O-Oh." Equally as red Yanagi nodded, "I-I will leave now."

"S-Sounds good." Midoriya stuttered as Yanagi exited the boy's shower room... letting Midoriya finally relax. With no distractions what so eve-

*Fwoop*

"Hey Midoriya, Tamaki needs your help with something. See you outside."

*Fwoop*

...

...

I... spoke too soon.

*Slam*

"What happened? Why does Amajiki need help? Why is the sky black?"

"It's night time." Amajiki said before showing him his 3DS, "And I need help on this level."

*Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock* *Diiing*

"You barged into my bath for this?!"

"Umm, yeah?"

"... Okay come inside."

...

"... So are we going to question why Midoriya is only in his boxers, and the muscular blonde only has a towel?"

"Believe it or not this is normal for them." Yanagi muttered, looking away from the scene in front of her.

"Huh... is that so?" She asked... before a massive smirk formed on her face, "Then how big is-"

*Fwomp* *Thud*

"HAHAHA!"

"T-That is private information!" Midoriya yelled, throwing a throw pillow at Tokage, who in turn started laughing maniacally.

"Hmm... when I saw it was like... 6?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me!" A red faced Midoriya yelled as he continuously whacked Hadou with another throw pillow, "Why is it every time I'm interacting with other students you always bring this up! HADOU!"

"Because it's funny seeing you all red faced. I mean with those freckles and your green hair you look like a strawberry-"

*FWOOSH*

...

...

"Aaand, he's gone." Hadou commented, before Haya grabbed her earlobe and started pulling, "Oww oww hey!"

"This is punishment for embarrassing him." Haya scolded.

"But I don't understand, 6 inches isn't that big."

"Well if I remember correctly. The average penis size for men is roughly... 5? Yeah 5. And science says that most orgasms for women occur on the clitoris, which is located above the vaginal opening-"

"Okay, new question... how do you know this?" Tokage asked, cutting off Haya's lesson about the male anatomy.

"One Proper Noun, Midnight."

"... Okay fair enough."

"Yeah, it's a common misconception that size matters... when in reality it doesn't. Just because most erotic literature depicts a 'big' penis size to be 7 to 8 inches... is just wrong and almost unattainable, since the chance for men to have a penis that big is like... 5%? And besides the average depth of a vagina is 3 to 4 inches unless you're aroused which then becomes 4 to 8 inches, again everyone's different."

"Huh, this went from teasing to an actual biology lesson. I was honestly not expecting this."

"But back to you." Haya said as she continued to pull on Hadou's ear, "He has fragile emotions you should know this!"

"... Wait he does?" Yanagi asked, to which Haya nodded.

"Oh yeah. He get angry and frustrated very easily, and as you just saw he embarrasses easily too."

"Really?"

"Yup, he's a natural born hothead. Most people will see that as a weakness... but honestly? I think that's one of his biggest strengths." She explained before reclining into the couch, "He sees someone he cares about getting picked on? He rushes face first into danger to save them. If he loses a sparring match, he will work day in and day out to get better. That little brat... he puts on a strong face but he hates failure more than anything." She muttered, before getting off of the couch, "Anyway, it's almost time for curfew. Mirio, go to your dorm... and you!"

"Oww oww!"

"No more crashing into my dorm room for a week." Haya said, as she dragged Hadou out of the 1-B dorms, with Mirio following close behind.

"See you two later!"

...

...

"Amajiki? Are you going to-" Yanagi's statement was cut off by a familiar happy jingle, as Amajiki looked up from the handheld.

"... I beat the level."

...

*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch*

"Here it is... the scene of the crime." Two days have passed since the Battle Training, as Midoriya started a personal investigation of what he liked to call 'The Front Gate Incident'.

"... Dust, source? The gate. Erratic footprints, cause? The Press. Most of that checks out... but that doesn't explain, why." Midoriya told himself, ditching class to investigate the front gate, "Why would the Press do something that could tarnish the credibility of them and their articles, like breaking into U.A of all places? The answer is simple... they wouldn't. Bugging underage hero students is one thing, breaking and entering is another. Meaning... there must be a third party involved."

"Interesting take Mr. Midoriya."

"Gah!" Midoriya jumped forward and turned around on high alert, only to calm down once he saw who it was, "Oh Principal Nezu it's just you."

"Indeed it is! I'm here to investigate the gate incident." Principal Nezu said, "But do you have evidence on your 'Third Party' theory?"

"... It's still only conjecture, we don't know any of the Quirks the members of the Press had. But if I had to guess... it has to be either a rusting Quirk, since the gate is metal, or overall disintegration. However, we don't have anything on hand that could give us a cluuu..." He trailed off as he looked up to see a lone camera, "Right... cameras. I'll be right back."

*Fwoosh*

...

...

*Fwoosh*

"I'm back." Midoriya brought his laptop and a cord, he plugged it into the outlet that was located conveniently beneath the camera. Once he was all set up he began typing away, and with a sense of curiosity Principal Nezu stood behind him to watch... until.

*Beep*

"Done. I hacked into the school's network and camera feeds."

"Impressive... and it seems I'll need to do a complete system overhaul. But that's neither here nor there, pull up the feed from the gate camera."

"Rodger"

*Click* *Click* *Fwong*

...

...

*Click*

"There, that person just walked into the crowd."

"Does he look like a reporter?"

"Unless reporters started wearing black hoodies to go incognito, then I don't think so." Midoriya said before slowly moving ahead to where the gate was destroyed, "And not even a minute after he joined the crowd the gate was destroyed. If any of the other reporters wanted to try this they would have, instead of wasting hours of their lives yelling for an interview."

"... Accurate. But what is this intruder after?"

"Beats me, I'm going to pull up every single camera feed and... holy God there are 60 of them."

...

...

"Alright, we'll start with 1 through 10."

...

"Okay, sequence of events. Ran through hallway with Camera 8, 9, and ran up the stars with camera 10. Then ran through Camera 11, 12, 13, 14, and stopped at 15 to turn a wooden door into dust. Which butchers the theory about him having a rusting Quirk but strengthens overall disintegration." Midoriya explained before looking at Principal Nezu, "Was there anything of note in that room?"

...

...

"That's a small filing room. It contains schedules for the upcoming weeks, forms for funding, and it once held the students Quirks, but we moved those into safer locations... good thing we did."

"Tell me about it- Wait, schedules?"

"... Oh, I understand now."

"Is there anything important upcoming. Anything at all."

"... The USJ."

"The what now?"

"It's a location off campus to simulate different types of disasters. Class 1-A is scheduled to attend while Class 1-B is attending a seminar with Recovery Girl covering onsite first aid."

"When is this happening?"

"... Today."

"So odds are that man and... whatever friends in low places he has is going to attack the USJ. So the best course of action..."

"**Is to have as much fire power as possible.**"

"Right, is All Might here?"

...

...

"He used all of this time didn't he?"

"Yes."

"... Okay, fine. I'm going to smack him with the closest thing I can find." Midoriya muttered, angry that All Might broke him promise not even 3 days into his tenure, "Reschedule the Onsite First Aid class and make the USJ a joint event."

"I'll order another bus immediately. However... is Eraserhead, Vlad King, and Thirteen enough?"

"Of course not, but we can't bring everyone. We need to make it seem we had a slight change in schedule, that way they'll be caught off guard but won't leave. We need to catch them before they cause too much damage and escape."

"... I reiterate my question. Is 3 pro heroes enough?"

"Of course not, that's why I have a trump card." Midoriya pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"Midoriya? Why are ya callin' durin' class?"

"I-"

*Swipe*

"Mr. Fat Gum, a pleasure to speak with you this fine afternoon."

...

...

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh he hasn't done anything bad, if anything... he might have saved his classmates."

"... Go on?"

"I'll let him explain."

Nezu handed back the phone to Midoriya, "I'm back."

"Run me through everythin'"

"Okay. Some person broke into U.A and stole some schedules. We have reason to believe they're going to bring a group to the USJ."

"... Those are all serious offenses. But why do ya think this guy's gonna attack ya school?"

"Him/her broke into the U.A Gate. Not only that but he used the swarming Press to sneak inside and steal some documents from a small filing room. If this was a simple prank for attention then why did he use a Press as cover and not make a big deal out of it?"

...

...

"Fair enough. And I assume the reason you're callin' me is because you'll need my help?"

"Yes, but we need to plan this out. We don't want to just defeat this person, but we want to capture them and send a message. However that won't workout if a big name hero like you... who has no prior connection to U.A asides from internships, shows up out of the blue. It might scare them off."

"... Alright I see the logic. What's yer plan?"

"I'll call you right before we go inside. I don't know how long it'll take you to get here, but 20-30 minutes should be enough time for you to barge in. With all of us fighting they wouldn't escape... or rather, we won't let them."

"This is a pretty big risk ya know?"

"I know, but it's a good roll of the dice. And besides, while I'm sure I can handle it you'll be there to back me up in case I can't."

"... Fine, I trust ya."

"Thanks Fa-"

"But I'm bringing Tamaki with me."

"Sure if you want to annihilate the enemy go for it."

"HAHAHA! Alright Midoriya, see you then."

"Right."

*Click*

...

...

"So what do you require from the U.A Staff Midoriya?"

"As much as I want to say we don't need you, better to be safe than sorry. Follow the same plan as Fat Gum, no better idea. If All Might gets enough strength to actually accomplish something start heading over. If not then arrive in... 40 minutes when we arrive."

"Understood." Principal Nezu said... before patting his shoulder, "You've done a great job here today, maybe you should have been the 1-B's Class Rep."

...

...

"Kendou will do a better job than I will. And don't praise me yet... we're no where near done."

*End of Chapter*

A/N: So next chapter is the USJ. NGL it took me a while to settle on this chapter... seems like that's a trend for this story. Since this is the chapter I'm sticking with I might as well tell you. So... the major changes happened after Yanagi and Midoriya's talk in the shower room again and Mirio popped up. What happened was Midoriya punched Mirio out of the shower room, naked as always, as Midoriya rushed out in only a towel to fight him in anger. That wasn't going to be the epic battle between Mirio and Midoriya I have planned just a small one for comedy, but I digress.

Anyway, the fight was going to be cut short as Mr. Aizawa dragged them to the 1-A dorm, Mirio naked and Midoriya in a towel and Midoriya would be busted with -20 points and they would have to be forced to take the walk of shame to their respective dorms for their actual punishments. Long story short Midoriya's punishment would be to help Lunch Rush with Lunch duty and something else that I've moved to a later point.

Anyway the problem was that idea would ruin the structuring of the Press lunch thing... that I'm now calling the 'Lunch Stampede'. I want the Lunch Stampede to go... basically the exact same way because it's... pretty insignificant for the overall story since 1-A's presidency isn't important here. Also as you may have noticed, I kept Kendou as the Class Rep... and that's because I'm lazy as shit.

But yeah, the USJ will be changed with the Starstorm staple of having 1-B in it as a joint USJ training... only this time making it a joint training actually has purpose unlike the other stories. Not only that but I'll be adding Fatgum and Amajiki too, for obvious mentor fighting along side apprentice reasons.

So... hopefully I won't take 50 bajillion years to upload the next chapter... I mean what is this Support? Badum Tish. Haha! Man I'm a terrible author.


	11. Chapter 11

"Um, Mr. Aizawa? Why are we going with 1-B?" Kaminari asked.

"Principal Nezu said it would be beneficial if 1-B joined us as well."

"Yeah bu-"

"Don't question Principal Nezu."

"Yes sir!"

"Anymore questions? All forty of them shook their heads no, "Then get on the buses we don't have time for this."

"**Yes sir!**"

...

"Hey Yanagi! Saved you a seat!" Midoriya called out, as Yanagi sat beside him, and in a split second, "Stay near someone and be careful." He whispered that into her ear. She wanted to ask what did he mean by that ominous message, when Tokage called out to the pair.

"So... why do you guys think Principal Nezu had this be a joint event?"

"I dunno. Maybe he wanted us to learn at the same time?" Tetsutetsu offered.

"That's what Mr. Aizawa said at the beginning. But who knows with the mind of Principal Nezu." Awase replied, "What do you think Midoriya?"

...

...

"Honestly? I think Tetsutetsu's right. I mean, why else would he push this U.A Cup thing and not have each class fight on equal footing?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Tetsutetsu exclaimed before giving Midoriya a thumbs up, "Nice job gettin' us those points."

"How much was it in total?"

"Um... Fifty?"

"Then don't thank me yet. It's good that we have an early lead, but it's the first battle between 1-A and 1-B out of many, save the cheers for the summer cut off point."

"... Right." Tetsutetsu replied, a hint of determination in his eyes.

"Speaking of, what do you think the summer reward will be?"

"Probably something summer related. Honestly, I'd want an ice cream party, something simple so that way I'll be blown away by the End of the Year reward."

"Dude an ice cream party sounds awesome-"

"Quit your yapping! We're here!"

"**Yes sir!**" Everyone exclaimed, as the buses came to a halt in front of the USJ.

...

...

'What did he mean by that?' Yanagi asked herself as she got off of the bus and walked with her classmates... but soon noticed that Midoriya hung back with the buses.

"I'm at the point, start making your way here."

"Gotcha."

"Midoriya! Get off the phone and get a move on!" Vlad King yelled as Midoriya hung up on his phone.

"On my way!" Midoriya yelled as he caught up to his classmates, specifically standing next to Yanagi. 'The stage is set.' Midoriya thought as the gates slowly opened.

'It's show time.'

...

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already? Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead." Mr. Aizawa muttered to the Space Hero: Thirteen, who shook her head.

"Actually, it's something else." She stated, which got Aizawa's attention as she held up three fingers, "Apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

*Thwack*

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." With a face palm and a groan Mr. Aizawa slowly calmed his frustration. 'Well, we should be okay with just the three of us. Though four for forty kids would be much appreciated...' "Clock's ticking. We should get started."

"Excellent! But before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five."

"**We get** **it!**" Everyone excluding Midoriya groaned, hoping their teacher would get a move on so they could get to learning.

"Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called 'Black Hole'. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"You used it to save many people from numerous disasters. But you're Quirk is also very dangerous."

"Correct Midoriya. My Quirk can also very easily be used to kill." She stated, which changed the mood drastically, "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're doing something virtuous like rescue someone." She explained before pointing to Aizawa and Vlad King, "Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to hel-"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Look." Midoriya pointed pass the main gate and towards the central plaza. The fountain paused for a split second as a purple portal appeared in front of it, a hand poking through it. "Right on schedule."

"Schedule? Midoriya what do you mean?!" Iida yelled.

"Villains are attacking the USJ."

"... Hmm? And how did you know that green haired brat?" The man with light blue hair and numerous arms on his body asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Destroyed main gate, press storming the main entrance to distract the teachers, and the door to the filing room disintegrated to dust." Midoriya stated before shrugging, "It's not a bad plan considering you succeeded. Heck it was almost a perfect crime... but you overlooked one fatal flaw."

"And what's that?"

"... You didn't cover your tracks. Honestly I would have disabled the cameras first, but that's just me."

"You knew they were going to attack this whole time?!" Mr. Aizawa yelled.

"Duh, why else did Principal Nezu have 1-B join this when it was supposed to be a 1-A only trip. Safety in numbers and all that."

"And you didn't think to... oh I don't know... LET US KNOW FIRST?!"

"Assuming I did... would you have rescheduled this training?"

"Of course-"

"Then you'd be just delaying the inevitable." Midoriya said, cutting off Mr. Aizawa, "They have who knows how many schedules, and could attack any day of the week with that warp guy. Having this be today is basically our only shot to beat them."

"But how do we do that?! There are like... fifty villains!" Minoru Mineta yelled, tears of fear streaming from his eyes.

"Because I have the forethought to call reinforcements."

"And how long till they get here Midoriya?"

"The first wave... roughly fifteen minutes. The next? Thirty-five."

"... Tomura Shigaraki, they knew about our attack and reinforcements will be arriving in fifteen minutes. Should we retreat?"

...

...

"Fifteen minutes is a lot of time. If the Symbol of Peace refuses to show himself... then we'll have to pick off a few brats fir-"

*FWOOSH* *WHAM*

"GHH!"

"I'm afraid I call the shots around here." In a few seconds Midoriya rushed down the stairs and punched the mist villain, revealing his metal brace as he collapsed onto the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Midoriya placed his hands on the brace and began to heat it up.

"G-Gah!"

"Kurogiri!"

"Like I said, I call the shots around here. Just answer a few simple questions and this guy won't turn into ash."

...

...

"You wouldn't. You're a hero hopeful."

"Sure I want to be a hero, but there will be times where killing is necessary." 'Stall for time, make sure they don't call your bluff.'

"... Fine, what do you want?"

"I can probably tell due to that muscular man, but confirmation is nice. Why are you here?"

"To kill All Might of course. That smiling oaf has made this society buy into him like a cult! It's sickening! So I want to destroy it with my Peace Killer Nomu. He's as strong as All Might himself... maybe even stronger."

"Okay? Next question. Are you the ones who told the Press All Might is teaching at U.A"

"Of course, it didn't take long for them to buy that and flock there like a bunch of hungry seagulls. Made infiltrating easier."

"They're seagulls alright."

"And I think that's enough information."

*FWOOSH*

"Hu-"

*WHAM* *SMASH*

With one swift punch, the muscular villain launched Midoriya off of Kurogiri and into a stone pillar in the Mountain Zone. "... Okay, that hurt." Midoriya groaned, before prying himself off of the pillar. "I underestimated him, my bad."

*Slam*

"Midoriya, get back up to the entrance!"

"How about no?" Midoriya replied, surging 10% of One for All through his veins as he cracked his knuckles, "And besides, even if I wanted to they won't let me get away. So like it or not I'm staying to fight."

"But-"

"Shut up and pick your target. They're coming."

...

...

"Fine, but after this we're talking."

"Teh, not if I die first."

...

"The number you have dialed is not in service or has been temporarily disconnected. Please check the number, and try again. Thank you."

*Click*

"... Can't get through to Thirteen or Aizawa. Then again they are teaching. Unlike me. I'm neglecting my duties because I spent the entire morning commute being heroic. And after Young Midoriya told me not to, what was I thinking?" All Might, in his normal form muttered to himself, "Maybe I should just show up and say something inspiring at the end. Yeah, get a good ten minutes out of my hero form."

*POOF*

"Time to join my stu-ggghhh!"

*Slide*

"Hold your horses!" Principal Nezu exclaimed, entering the teacher's lounge.

"Ghh! H-Hello, Nezu, sir!"

"That's me! The one who could be a mouse, or a dog, or a bear, though the only important thing is... I'm the Principal!"

"Your fur looks especially well groomed and glossy today, sir."

"The secret is keratin. I'm not sure it's physically possible for humans to get this kind of lustrous shine. But we can talk about grooming later, I have something important to tell you, but it'd be wise to turn back to your normal form."

*Poof*

"Yes sir."

"Now, your successor, Izuku Midoriya, has told me about villains attacking the USJ."

"W-What?! I need to get over there right no-"

"I said hold your horses." Principal Nezu snapped, causing All Might to stay still, "Now, he told me about the villains, but he has said that we need to arrive in... roughly thirty minutes."

"Why that long?"

"Because his other set of reinforcements will be arriving in around ten minutes. Fatgum and Mr. Amajiki to be precise."

"... I should still be there."

"And you will be. However, you can't just arrive to fight villains in your short time limit, you would be exposing your true form to the criminal underbelly."

"B-But."

"No buts, you are to wait for 27 minutes and then you may go. And should I see you rushing ahead I will be forced to make you move into the U.A dorms and have you not go do hero work at all."

...

...

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Excellent!"

*SLAM*

"Nezu sir! We need to go." Present Mic said as Principal Nezu climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Be patient All Might, you should know they're strong." Principal Nezu advised, before the pair left to head to the USJ.

...

...

"I have to believe in him. He will have this all under control until Fatgum gets there."

...

*WHAM* *SLAM*

"Gah there's no end to them!" Kirishima yelled, slamming a villain onto the floor of the ruined building.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Tetsutetsu replied, doing the exact same thing next to him.

...

...

No sign of enemy activity, "This area's clear. Come on, we gotta get out of here and down to the Main Plaza. Midoriya's down there taking care of the main forces, we gotta beat these pricks and help him out."

"Right!" The pair of them quickly descended down the stairs and began running towards the center plaza, "... Hey man, do you think Midoriya's alright?"

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"It's just that, you heard what that muscular villain was right? It's meant to kill All Might."

"Yeah, what of it?" Tetsutetsu asked, "So what that villain is as strong as All Might, heck he can be as strong as 100 All Mights for all we know. But Midoriya's strong, way strong. Incredibly strong and waaay smarter than he lets on, I mean, he figured out the villains were going to attack this place for fucks sake! Meaning he knows what fights he can and can't win, so I know he will beat that villain's ass. And I'm going to be there for him, because being there for your allies... is not only what makes a man... but it's also what makes a hero." Finishing his speech, Tetsutetsu turned towards the east.

"Now come on, we don't have time to talk."

...

"Aaaah!" Kaminari yelled as he dodged a muscular villain's slow swing, "These dudes are terrifying! My whole life just flashed before my eyes, I think I saw the grim reaper! What's going on?!"

"Could you maybe take it down a few notches?" Kyouka Jirou yelled, as he along with Momo Yaoyorozu were stationed on the Mountain Zone.

"Right now we need to focus on getting away from these enemies-"

"Look out below!"

"Wha-" A villain asked before a hoof collided with his face, a loud crack was heard as the villain fell unconscious.

"Tsunotori?!"

"Why you standing round? We got fight!" She yelled before pointing to Kaminari, "Why aren't you doing things?"

"Hey you were my enemy or did you forget?! I can only cover my body with electricity, but if I try to shoot it out it'll go everywhere! Did you want shock treatment today or something?"

"Then do what Izuku does! Cover hands with electricity and punch!"

...

...

"Wait can I do that?"

*WHAM*

"OW!"

"YOU FREAKING MORON!"

*Crack *CRACK*

Vines suddenly erupted from the ground, smacking a few enemies caught in the trap, "Ibara!"

"Attacking allies isn't the ideal method for this situation." Shiozaki said, one of her vines in hand as she stood beside them, "Act on that theory and fight alongside us. We ran here to hopefully find allies, it appears it's just us 5 here."

"So get to work! We gotta help Izuku and... whatever that man's name is!"

"Like I'll let you go girly- PLARGH!" One villain tried to attack the group... only for Tsunotori to kick him without even giving him a glance.

"Sorry what was that? I don't speak Japanese very good and you went too fast." Tsunotori asked, before ducking beneath another villains attacks and setting up Shiozaki for a capture.

"Excellent reflexes Tsunotori."

"I told you to call me Pony! I don't like saying last names."

"My mistake Pony."

...

...

"Their synergy... they've only known each other for 3 days and yet they're fighting as if they've been training with each other for weeks."

"HAAH!"

"Hu-"

*CLANG*

"Yaoyorozu, pay attention!" Jirou yelled as she used her sword to block the villain.

"Right!" She exclaimed as she reverted her attention back to the fight at hand.

'It must be... his doing. I'll figure out their secret later.'

...

"We're water locked. All we have is this boat."

"No shit Reptile."

"And of all people I had to be stuck with... it had to be you."

"The fuck does that mean?!"

"It means, I don't like you. I'm only tolerating you because we're literally in a life and death situation. Speaking of, best be thankful I'm a damn good swimmer."

"Shut up, how do we get out of this!"

Tokage then looked out in the water to think, "Water. Surrounded on all sides. Villains with water related Quirks. The distance to the main plaza is thirty to fifty feet, maybe even farther. Lizard Tail Splitter and Explosion are our only options."

"Great, you mumble to yourself like that fucking nerd does."

"Got a problem?"

"Duh, it's annoying and creepy as shit!"

"Well I'm sorry I need to vocalize my thoughts. I'm what's called a 'Verbal Thinker' surely you have learned about that you angry moron."

"The fuck you call me?!"

"Shut up and keep your voice down, the last thing we need the villains to think is there's discourse between us." Tokage muttered harshly, before an idea popped into he brain, "Oh, duh!"

"What?"

"You should be lucky, a sexy girl like me is going to ride on your back."

"The fuck-"

"Of course it'll be just my head, but you get the idea." Tokage said as she popped her head off and tossed it to Bakugou, "I can split my body parts to roughly... 35 parts. I've learned how to control those parts telekinetically, but my head? Not so much. Sooo, you carry me with your explosions, and I'll bring the rest of me over and we'll be free."

...

...

"Fucking fine, just because it'll look bad if I left you behind."

"Tsundere."

"Call me that again and I won't hesitate to throw your head into the shark prick's mouth."

"Whatever you say, now hop to it. Chop chop."

With a grumble Bakugou tied Tokage's head onto his back and prepared to launch.

"3... 2... 1... Blast off!"

*BOOOOOM*

Unleashing a massive explosion... and breaking the ship in half, Bakugou launched himself away from the shipwreck zone and propelled himself towards the main plaza.

"Steer clear of that fight. We'd only get in the way."

"Fuck you I'm killing those villains myself-"

"If you want to fight the giant black muscular monster and probably die, then be my guest. I on the other hand will try to help our classmates, get our numbers up, THEN go help Midoriya." Tokage said, as her body parts started flying towards her. "But be sure to set me down gently."

"Fuck you."

"Do you know any other words besides 'Fuck' and 'You'? Or am I right to call you a moron."

"F- Screw you!"

"I guess that's a singular new word."

...

"What do we do?" Sero whispered quietly to the group that evaded the warping attack, "He's blocking the exit."

"As I recall, Midoriya managed to locate a weak spot. The metal brace inside his mist. Odds are that is what he requires to maintain control of his mist." Yanagi stated.

"But how does that help us?" Uraraka asked.

...

...

"It will help us. But a rather risky plan is required to exploit it."

"Then why should we do it? We're already in dange-"

"Midoriya is risking his life to fight the villains. Not to mention our classmates are as well. It's time we do the same." Yanagi stated before looking at Uraraka, "You are a key component to this plan. I apologize, but whether this plan succeeds or fails is dependent on you."

"Dude, why did you have to word it like that-"

"... I'll do it." Uraraka replied, a shaky smile taking over her features, "And besides... if I'm the key component, then I get all the glory. Hehe heh..."

Yanagi let out a soft chuckle, "You're scared... I can tell."

"... Is it the sweat, the shaky smile, or the shaky... everything else?"

"All of the above. But... I'd be more concerned if you weren't scared." Yanagi answered, before looking at Iida, "When Uraraka fulfills her part, you run for the exit and pry it open."

"R-Right. But what is Uraraka's part."

"... She's going to utilize Zero Gravity on the brace. Removing the villain's gravity and giving you ample time to run to the exit and pry the doors open."

"And how will she do that?" Ashido asked.

...

...

"I'm going to be live bait."

"W-Wha-"

"I'm going to rush towards him and get his attention. Once he's distracted. I'll use the dirt from the plants on the sides to blind him. Once he's staggered, Uraraka will use Zero Gravity, and Iida will finish the mission by rushing towards the door."

"T-This is a crazy plan."

"I know... but a certain someone showed me that crazy is necessary."

"... Is it Midoriya?"

"The very same. Which is why... I'm putting my faith in you Uraraka. Can you do it?"

...

...

"Well... how can I say no now?" Uraraka asked, cracking her knuckles as she stood at the ready, "I'll go the second you hit him with dirt, even if it misses I'll rush in and try to use my Quirk on him anyway."

"... I can help as well." A multi-armed boy said, "I don't know how I can fit within your plan, but I wish to help all the same."

"Thanks Shoji... in fact, I have an idea on how you can be used."

...

*Fwoosh* *Fwoosh *Fwoosh* *FWOOSH*

"Son of a. Nggh!" Midoriya groaned he narrowly dodged a punch from Nomu, 'There's no way I can beat this Nomu. What kind of sick person decided that Shock Absorption and Super Speed and Strength was a good idea?! Okay it's genius but come on!' Midoriya jumped down and kicked a tree towards the Nomu, in the second it took for him to smash it to splinters Midoriya ran away again. 'If physical attacks won't work, then my flames are my only option for now until Fat and Amajiki get here. If my internal clock is to be believed... then I have roughly five minutes left.'

"GRAAH!"

*WHAM*

"Ghh!"

*SMASH* *SMASH* * SMASH*

With one strong punch, Midoriya was sent flying through the forest and whatever trees stood in his flight path. Pain coursed through his back from the impact, and the splinters that came from the broken wood... but he didn't have time to worry about that now.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa yelled, dodging Shigaraki's swipes left and right, "Are you alright?"

"I got punched through I think 5 trees and have a bajillion splinters digging into my back." Midoriya listed off, before leaping to his feet, "Never been better."

"Oh... and why's that?" Shigaraki asked, grabbing onto Aizawa's capture scarf as he charged towards him.

"Because..."

*SLAM*

"MIDORIYA?! WHERE ARE YA KID?!"

"Reinforcements have arrived." Midoriya said turning his attention forward, as a big black fist was rapidly closing in on his face.

"Oh shi-"

...

'Uraraka and Shoji appear to be ready, Iida's about as ready as anyone would be in his situation, and Thirteen is fighting the mist villain a ways away. Everything is ready... now it's time to execute.' Yanagi took a deep breath to settle her nerves before taking off into a sprint.

"You! Get back!" Thirteen yelled, but Yanagi continued to sprint.

"So you have a death wish child?" Kurogiri asked as he sent his mist towards Yanagi "Well allow me to grant you that wish!"

'Almost... almost... now!' With pristine timing, Yanagi grabbed dirt from the side planters and threw it at Kurogiri's eyes. With his attention solely on Yanagi and lacking the knowledge of her Quirk, he didn't see the dirt coming.

"Y-You pest!"

"NOW!"

"Improvised Special Move! Zero Gravity Toss!"

"Was saying that really NECESSARY!" Shoji yelled, tossing Uraraka towards Kurogiri aiming at the exposed metal neck plate.

"Yes..." She said, making contact with the neck plate, "It was!" Uraraka tossed Kurogiri over her shoulders with all her might, "NOW IIDA!"

At the shout of his name Iida rushed towards the door, but Kurogiri isn't going to let that happen without some kind of resistance. "I won't let you!"

*Fwip*

"Wanna bet?" Sero blasted tape onto his neck plate, setting up Satou to toss Kurogiri away.

"GO IIDA!" Satou cheered as Iida reached the door and started to pry it open.

"Come on... open!" He yelled as it slowly began to open, "Almost there-"

Then suddenly, much bigger fingers wormed their way through the opening and tossed the door open in a snap.

"MIDORIYA?! WHERE ARE YA KID?!"

"F-Fat Gum?!"

"Kid, have ya seen-"

*WHAM* *Fwoosh* *Fwip*

"I found him Fat." Amajiki said, as he sprouted wings from his back and caught Midoriya before he collided into the wall with his tentacles.

"... Ow." Midoriya grunted, "Okay, that hurt... Oh hey Amajiki, Fat, you made it."

"In 30 minutes like ya said." Fat Gum said glancing at the students as Amajiki set Midoriya on his feet, "Scum of the Earth scarin' kids. Well give me da lowdown."

"Right. They go by the moniker 'League of Villains'. Their goal was to kill All Might, but since he's not here he spread the other students to I assume the different zones of the USJ. But the main 3 are currently in the Pla- Oh shit Aizawa!" Midoriya yelled, as he surged 22% of One for All through his veins and rushed down the stairs.

"Damn! Amajiki let's go help."

"R-Right!"

...

*SLAM*

"Sorry I'm late."

"You better be!" Aizawa yelled, dodging the Nomu's attacks albeit narrowly, "You said backup's here right?"

"That be right Eraser!"

*Boing* *Tap*

"BMI Hero Fat Gum here ta save da day!" Landing on his stomach, Fat Gum bounced onto his feet and prepared to fight. "Tell me what's da deal wit this freak?"

"He-"

"He's a bio-engineered super weapon, called Nomu. He has Strength and Speed that matches All Might's, not to mention Shock Absorption and Regeneration to boot. If i had to describe him, he's a massive punching bag that hits back."

'He's an insane fool.' Fat Gum thought before shaking his head, "Well that's nothin ta me. I'll take down this 'Nomu' of yers."

"... Alright. Amajiki, you take down Kurogiri. He's their escape route. Capture him and they will be trapped."

"... Understood." Amajiki said, as he briefly sat a flash of silver before it was enveloped in purple mist, 'Whatever that silver this was... I bet I have to aim for that.'

"Aizawa!" Midoriya yelled... before realizing he's holding off Shigaraki, "Actually, keep doing what you're doing."

"Thanks, mmph, for the advice." Aizawa grunted, dodging Shigaraki's swipes to rest his eyes.

"What do you plan ta do Midoriya?"

"I'll tell you later! BRB!" Midoriya yelled, before he retreated back towards the stairs.

"What the hell-"

*WHAM*

'... Okay, focus on defense. Figure out his plan later!'

...

*Fwoosh*

"Uraraka, Yanagi, I need your help." Midoriya said as he reached the top of the flight of stairs.

"Midoriya-"

"What do you need from us?" Yanagi asked, cutting off Shoji's statement.

"My plan is simple to set up... difficult to execute." Midoriya started, "But to start, I need Uraraka to use Zero Gravity on me. Then I need you to use Poltergeist to move me back towards the battle."

"But how will me using Zero Gravity help you fight that?" Uraraka asked, pointing to the Nomu pummeling Fat Gum with a rapid barrage of punches.

"Fat Gum's Quirk is more than meets the eye. Not only does his fat increase his defense... but also lets him build kinetic energy inside himself. Once he's nearing his limit he sheds all of his fat and he can use one devastating punch equal to the kinetic energy he's built up. Surely it will overpower the Nomu's Shock Absorption."

"But if he's going to defeat that 'Nomu', then why do you need to do this?" Yanagi asked.

"Because I'm not sure if it will guarantee that the Nomu will be eliminated from the battle with that punch. It'll send him flying, but who knows if he'll just run back to the USJ when he lands." Midoriya said before rolling his shoulder, "So... I'm going to make sure he doesn't get back into the battle."

"How?" Shoji asked, inserting himself into the conversation.

"By using a new Ultimate Move that I've been thinking about for a long while. But I couldn't test it since... it's pretty explosive. At least in theory it is. But! If it goes the way I imagine it would... then it will guarantee victory."

"And what is this 'Ultimate Move' of yours?" Yanagi asked as Midoriya giggled with excitement.

"Why tell when I can show. But hurry up, I don't know how much longer Fat Gum can last."

...

...

"Very well. I'll follow your lead." Yanagi said as Uraraka nodded.

"Yeah, I'll follow you too."

"Great! Now let's get this dirt bag."

...

'I'm reaching my limit! I can unleash my full power, but I need a few second-'

*WHAM*

"I'm back." Midoriya, who had kicked Nomu in the head, stood in front of Fat Gum. "And this time I'm here to stay." Twin jets of fire erupted from Midoriya's palms as Nomu pushed forwards through the flames. "When you're ready, knock him up through the roof then run."

"W-What?!"

"Trust me! What I have planned will be massive."

...

...

"Fine, I trust ya. Now get back!" Fat Gum yelled, having shed his fat and his right fist was surging with energy.

"Right!" Midoriya leaped out of the way as Nomu rushed at Fat Gum.

"Now... TAKE THIS!"

*WHAM* *FWOOSH* *BOOM*

Fat Gum drove his fist into Nomu's chest and sent him flying through the roof and beyond. "Alright, my turn!" With 22% of One for All, Midoriya leaped through the hole that the Nomu created.

'Alright, it's up ta Midoriya now.' Fat Gum thought, before turning towards Aizawa and Amajiki, "WE GOTTA GO! MIDORIYA'S GOT SOMETHIN' BIG PLANNED!"

"It's always SOMETHING!" Aizawa yelled, kicking Shigaraki away before running back, Amajiki following close behind.

"Tomura Shigaraki, I believe it's time to retreat!" Kurogiri yelled, before turning to see Bakugou zooming towards them. "That child probably knows about my neck brace, and we don't know when more reinforcements will arrive."

...

...

"Ghh, damn it!" Shigaraki yelled, scratching his neck in frustration, "Fine, let's go home... Master isn't going to be happy."

With a nod, Kurogiri opened a warp portal and the two stepped inside.

"HAAAH!" Right as Bakugou was above them.

*BOOM*

...

...

"Shit! They're gone!" Bakugou yelled in anger, "Damn it, that damn nerd probably-What the fuck?!" A tentacle wrapped around Bakugou's waist.

"You're in the way, get back."

"Fuck you I can do whatever I want!"

"...That wasn't a request." With all his might, Amajiki tossed Bakugou and Tokage's head towards Fat Gum. And right behind, are Tokage's floating body parts. "Umm...?"

"NO TIME TO BE CONFUSED! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Right!" Amajiki yelled as he rushed out of there, 'You've been up there for almost 20 seconds...'

'... You better be okay.'

...

"Damn it! How far did Fat Gum punch you?!" 12 seconds after the leap Midoriya was zooming through the air closing in on the prone Nomu, who had just started slowing down and beginning his descent back down to the ground. "Almost... got it!" Right as he passed the Nomu, Midoriya turned and shot out flames from his foot, slowing down and propelling himself back down. "And I... got you." Wrapping his arms around Nomu he used 22% of One for All and kicked the air, causing the pair to zoom back towards the hole on the USJ Roof at rapid speeds.

...

...

But Nomu wasn't resisting. "... Why isn't he fighting back? Does he rely on orders? Yeah... that has to be it. Well either way, time to die!"

Midoriya coated the Nomu and himself with bright orange flames, turning himself into a giant fireball as he was zeroing in on the hole. "GRAAH!" The Nomu roared in pain, but made no move to shake Midoriya off.

"Here we go! HEAT CRASH!" Midoriya slammed Nomu onto the ground of the USJ, fire threatened to spread out but Midoriya manipulated the fire to go straight up through the hole instead. Preventing injury for his allies, and the unconscious villains.

"H-HOLY COW!" Fat Gum yelled with shock and a bit of pride as a large smile spread across his face.

"The velocity of the fall and the flames created a devastating attack." Amajiki explained, "And the fire threatened to spill out, but Midoriya made it shoot straight up through the hole instead. Making sure no one was hurt with the splash damage."

Back up at the main entrance, the remaining students were in awe at the spectacle. "Wow... and he never tested out that move?!" Uraraka asked with amazement.

"I assume so." Yanagi replied, "Considering the set up required, and how it can be potentially dangerous for people around him, I can see why he never had the opportunity to practice... but was it enough?"

...

...

"Ghh..." Steam erupting from Midoriya's arms and face, he staggered off of Nomu... who didn't move a muscle. "I... did it. Go... me."

*THUD*

"Kid!" Fat Gum yelled as he, Amajiki, Aizawa, and a fully intact Tokage rushed towards him. Fat Gum lifted him up and hugged him, "That was Awe- haow!"

*Thud*

"Hot hot hot!" Fat Gum patted his burning chest as he dropped Midoriya back onto the floor. "... Oh, sorry kid."

"No problem..." He groaned as he rolled onto his back. "So... did we win?"

"... Yeah, I think we did." Amajiki muttered with a nod.

"... Haah." Midoriya sighed with relief, "Alright hey! Good job guys well done. How about... we just not do anything tomorrow or Saturday for that matter? Friday and Saturday the whole weekend off, sounds like a great idea to me." Midoriya said, struggling to get up as he leaned on Amajiki for support, "Hey Fat... where was that new burger joint you were always yapping about? I can go for some burgers."

...

...

"We're not done yet." Tokage said, pointing to the villain hoard who was starting to wake up. "They're waking up."

"Gah, son of a- Wait." Midoriya pulled out his phone and checked the time. 2:59... 3:00. "Back up should be-"

*BANG* *BANG*

"Here right now." Midoriya muttered as the rest of the U.A staff arrived on the scene.

"And I... could use a nap."

...

...

...

*SPLASH*

"GAAH WHAT THE WHO THE- Oh hey Recovery Girl."

*WHACK*

"OW!"

"That's what you get for jumping out of my window!" She yelled, before pinching the bridge of her nose, "You're lucky you had the brains to call in back up. Or else I would have hit you at least 30 more times!"

"Wait... what time is it?"

"3:32." Recovery Girl stated, "You were brought in here because you were overheated. Not to mention suffering whiplash from that 'Heat Crash' of yours."

"And the others? Are they alright?"

"They're fine. In fact, your overheating was the main source of injury."

...

...

"Haah, that's good." Midoriya muttered, "But what about Fat Gum and Amajiki?"

*SLAM*

"Riiight here!" Fat Gum exclaimed, "And we got you that burger you wanted. Pretty much straight from the grill. You earned it kid."

"Awesome!" Midoriya yelled as he took the greasy bag and set it on the counter. "But I'm glad you took the call."

"I'm even more glad you called me in." Fat Gum replied, "You handled that as well as any pro should have. Called in back up, and handled that situation without fear."

"Oh trust me I was scared out of my mind." Midoriya admitted, "I just hid that fact by cracking asinine comments to seem cocky and stuff."

"Which worked." Fat Gum replied, "Believe it or not, it takes a pro tons of missions to learn how to hide their fear and nervousness. But you. Even though you were scared, you jumped in face first into battle without a hint of hesitation... which reeeeaaally pissed off your teacher."

"Right... Aizawa's going to probably yell at me."

"Of trust me he is." Amajiki replied, "But he's right about everything else."

"You darn right I am." Fat Gum boasted, before turning back to Midoriya, "It's clear you're an extremely bright and promisin' prospect. You and that Yanagi girl you like so much! I'm glad I scooped you two up before the other pros knew!"

"I-I do not like her!"

"BAHAHAHA! Oh yes you do lover boy! I see how you went all goo-goo eyes on her."

"I-I do not go 'Goo Goo' eyes on her!"

"Anyway, we gotta go report this in Fat."

"Aww but I was havin' fun!" Fat Gum said, before walking close behind Amajiki.

...

...

"So Yanagi?"

"Oh hey a burger!"

*End of Chapter*

A/N: What a chapter... 6200 god damn words. Believe me I wasn't intending his chapter to get so long, I was just shooting for my quota of roughly 4000 words. But then I wanted to include the other zones with members of Midoriya's friend circle... and bust out Heat Crash, his third and last Ultimate Fire Move. At least... his last Ultimate Fire Move for a long while. But yeah, up next is pretty much going to be filler.

But I have something I have to say... why is tracking the time frame for this show sooo dang hard! And no, I'm not talking about the year, that doesn't overtly matter in the grand scheme of things, I'm talking about the dates. And it's understandable why there aren't any dates because only insane fool with a boner for details is going to care... but guess who has a boner for details. Me. Okay that's gross but I'm rolling with it. So I have to research the Japanese school system to even have a chance to track semi-realistic dates for this story. Why am I going through so much crap to find out dates? Weeeeell... it's a secret. Shh!


	12. Chapter 12

U.A was closed due to the USJ Attack. Repairs were scheduled and students were allowed to go home to their families to reassure them they're fine.

"GOD I'M SO BORED!"

All except one Izuku Midoriya left the U.A dorms. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home, it was just bad luck that his house got invaded by a hoard of termites. His mother and Uncle were staying with their close friends for a few days. But they called asking how badly did he beat the villains, a sentiment he very much appreciated. "Okay... not a problem. I got the entire dorm to myself for three days. Just gotta figure out what to do with my three days."

He sat up on the couch cross legged and started to brainstorm. "Hmm... I could make another Mistake, nah that's only fun if you have someone to eat them with. Man I miss Yanagi and her deadpan face. Okay... how about I use those training facilities U.A has. Yeah, I could do that-"

"Or, you and me can have a talk." Midoriya tensed up and saw that the scruffy teacher from 1-A is in the front door, and he does not look happy. Wait, he's never happy.

"Mr. Aizawa, heeey. Whats up-"

"How long did you now the attack was going to happen?" Aizawa asked, skipping straight to the point.

"Okay no small talk got it. I figured it out... right after lunch. Took a bit of Sherlocking, but I figured it out."

"And you didn't let Vlad and I know because?"

"Because I wanted to get the jump on the enemy. Had I told you and Vlad King, then odds are you would have brought the whole attack force. Seeing the massive opposition in front of them they would have retreated and attacked some other time. I didn't want them to attack at a time I wasn't expecting, stress is bad for the brain you know." Midoriya explained, "So I figured it'd be best to tell Principal Nezu to send reinforcements in 40 minutes, while I told Fat to come in 20 to 30 minutes when I called. Which as luck would have it we arrived at precisely 2:20."

"So that was why you were on the phone at the entrance."

"Yup, it was to signal Fat Gum to come to the USJ. And with impeccable timing, Principal Nezu brought the main force to the USJ for clean up. Though I noticed All Might wasn't there."

"... He had a day off."

'More like he was heroing on his morning commute and burned his time like an idiot. But he doesn't need to know I know that info.' Midoriya thought before sighing, "Well it's not like he was necessary. Anyway, that was my reason for not telling you. But the main villains escaped so that reason was pointless in the end."

"No it wasn't." Aizawa said, "While it was stupid, and that Heat Crash attack of yours would have been extremely dangerous in literally every other circumstance outside of that one. I won't say it was pointless."

"Why's that?"

"Because you sent a message to the League of Villains." Aizawa said, "You showed their ring leader that you can take out their ultimate weapon meant to kill All Might. And if you, a first year, is their opposition, along with All Might. Then they'll be scared, or will at least second guess themselves in their next attack."

"... I guess." Midoriya said, before a smile graced his face, "So... that means I'm not in trouble. Right?"

Silence.

"Right... Mr. Aizawa?"

"No, not at all."

...

*Beep*

"Seems going home was a large waste of time." Momo Yaoyorozu muttered to herself, scanning her I.D on the scanner before walking towards the 1-A dorm. "Mother and Father are at a business trip, but called to ask if I was okay. So, I suppose that was fine... but still, they could have left early to see me."

Opening the door she threw herself onto the couch, disheartened by the lack of noise. 'No loud music, no curses, no declarations that 1-A is the superior class. Just... silence.' She thought before laying on her back on the couch, 'But... it's oddly clean? Why-'

"Oi, I just ironed that couch." Yaoyorozu shot upwards and saw Midoriya... in a maid outfit that's 3 sizes too small.

...

...

"Do you have something to say? Or am I too sexy for words?"

"T-That's not what I was doing!" She yelled, turned forward to ignore Midoriya, "W-Why, khmm, Why are you here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm here cleaning up the 1-A and 1-B dorms because Mr. Aizawa got mad about the USJ. The reason I'm dressed in this is because a certain woman by the name of Ms. Midnight thought this was appropriate attire for this. Turns out this was hers from when she was a first year... and let me tell you she must have hit a growth spurt waaay past the time she was due for one, because this thing is tiny!" Midoriya yelled, tugging the uniform down gently as to not rip the very small amount of cover he had left, "The one time I'm glad she's big in certain areas, I'd literally cry if she wasn't. But anyway, I just about finished cleaning both dorms and stealing the 75,000 yen from Monoma I was owed."

"... It was 50,000."

"The interest rate skyrocketed. Such is life." Midoriya stated before sitting right next to her, she turned away to avoid any further embarrassment. "But my question is... why are YOU here?"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you and the others should be visiting their families. You know after the whole villain fiasco I'd figured your family would want to know-"

"They're at a business trip. Seems the conglomerate is more important than me."

'Well... that took a turn.' Midoriya thought, before sighing, "So you're neglected? Figured as much."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"While we never interacted much asides from Battle Training, that one battle told me all I needed to know about you." Midoriya started, "You're neglected by your family. So much so that they value their corporate empire over you. And you, don't like that."

"N-No."

"That's why when Bakugou and I were about to fight, and I told you to leave or you'll get in the way, you were frustrated. You wanted to fight not to protect, but to prove your worth. And if what Pony said was true... which it is she never lies. She and Shiozaki pretty much cleared the Mountain Zone themselves... with help from Kaminari and Jirou of course, but the one outlier was you... you didn't amount to much did you?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Was it because you didn't do as much as you expected yourself to do? Or rather... what you wanted yourself to appear capable to do?"

"And what do you know?!" She snapped, tears forming in her eyes, but she wiped them away, "I'm a Yaoyorozu, I'm destined to usurp the conglomerate! To be successful, to be perfect! As such I had to be the very best! My grades, my abilities! I was trained by the most renowned trainers across the country! And you, you're just someone who suddenly shows up and do all the things I can't! You're nobody important, no famous family heritage, no nothing! And yet you've been blessed with a second Quirk! So how?! How can someone like you have things I don't?!" She yelled before pointing at Midoriya aggressively, "How can a normal person be more special than me?!"

...

...

"As I figured... you just don't get it."

"What? What don't I get?!"

"That the way you're going about this is dead wrong! You're shooting for perfection, but being absolutely perfect is impossible! And all you're doing is hurting yourself physically and mentally."

"But I have to! It's my destiny to be-"

"Is it YOUR destiny?! Or was it a destiny your piece of shit parents decided for you?!"

"Stop this!" She yelled covering her ears, "Stop it now!"

"Yaoyorozu, for the love of God, think for yourself! Stop being a spoiled ass brat and decide your destiny for yoursel-"

"SHUT UP!"

*WHACK*

She slapped him. Yaoyorozu gasped when her actions registered into her mind, she got out of the couch and ran upstairs.

...

...

Aizawa having watched that entire interaction from a far distance, walked over and sat on the couch. "Why did you go so far?"

Midoriya placed a hand on his left cheek and sighed. "It pissed me off how alike we are."

...

***9 Years ago***

*FWOOSH* *FWOooosh*

"Nggh... it hurts."

*Slam*

"Izuku? What are you doing up? It's late." Hisashi asked, as he saw steam erupting from his arms. "... Training again?"

"... Yes." Midoriya replied, "I need to be stronger."

"... Why?"

"Huh? What do you mean why? So I can beat dad that's why."

"Okay." Hisashi said, before sitting on the steps. "Come here, sit down beside me."

Confused, Midoriya did as told and sat beside his uncle, who let out a deep sigh, "You know... your dad wasn't bad. In fact he was pretty nice and competitive in a good way." He explained, "Of course, you don't know your Grandma, but she's a fiery woman. No really, her hair was literal lava. But she's competitive and brash, while your Grandpa was a kind and gentle soul... and a massive nerd. So of course, he was the one who actually did the care taking, Mom was terrible at it. Hahaha!" Hisashi bellowed, before sighing, "But then... bad stuff happened." He said, which made Midoriya look up at him, "See, Dad was a very successful business man. But... and I didn't know this at the time, but one of his fiercest competitors wanted him gone. So he hired a hit man... and the rest is history. He died when your father was 6 and I was 4."

"... Oh."

"Mom remarried, when I was 14 and my brother was 16. I was indifferent to it, but your father wasn't happy. He knew he couldn't fill the void that Dad had in his heart... no one can. I remember the day the new husband called him 'Son'. He lashed out and punched him, saying he's not his son, and he'll never be his son. After that he walked out and never looked back. I of course followed him so he wouldn't do something stupid and I... didn't do a good job." Hisashi explained before standing up, "I'm not saying you should forgive him now that you know this. Because frankly... I haven't forgiven him either. But before you start hating someone, make sure you have all the facts. Then you can think for yourself."

...

...

"Anyway, it's late. You start Day-Care tomorrow. Come on."

"... Okay."

...

***Present Time***

'Just because he lost Grandpa... doesn't mean he can be a horrible father.' Midoriya thought, before shaking his head, "She'll get over it... hopefully. Anyway, I finished cleaning the dorms. I'm going back to change out of this thing before other people see."

"... Right." Aizawa said as Midoriya exited the 1-A dorm.

"Hey Mi- Woah."

And not even 2 seconds later, Tetsutetsu, Kendou, Shiozaki, and Tsunotori were there walking towards the 1-B dorm.

"Why me..." Midoriya muttered to himself with a sigh, "I can explain."

"You can explain why you're in a tiny maid costume." Kendou asked, as Shiozaki covered Tsunotori's eyes.

"Protect the pure and innocent." She muttered averting her eyes as well.

"Believe it or not... yes." Midoriya muttered, "But first... I need to change so go ahead of me, and Shiozaki make a vine wall behind me."

"Understood." She replied, creating a wall of vines behind Midoriya and rushed towards the 1-B Dorm.

"... Why do I always end up in this weird incidents?"

...

*Click* *Creak*

"... I figured you'd be here."

"Hmm? Oh hey Yanagi." Midoriya greeted, laying on the roof of the dorm to look at the dark void of a night sky. "How did you visit back home go?"

"They were concerned... but figured I would have been fine." Yanagi replied, laying next to him. "How was your stay here?"

"Well that depends. What's a word that's a mix between painful and boring? Bainful? Sure we'll roll with that."

"... Do I even wish to know what happened while I was gone?"

"No but I'm going to tell you anyway." Midoriya replied, "First off, Aizawa was proud yet mad about the USJ, so he made me clean the 1-A and 1-B dorms."

"I was wondering why my room was suddenly spotless."

"You're welcome, but that's not even the worst part. See, Midnight decided it would be better for me to wear a maid outfit she had when she was here at U.A, and let me tell you, the 5 foot bajillion woman we know must have had a growth spurt, because it was small as heck!"

...

...

"Pfft!"

"Don't you laugh at me!"

"H-How can I not?" Yanagi asked, struggling to keep her laughter down, "It's quite a hilarious tale."

"I mean yeah in retrospect, but it was hard to wear." Midoriya added before sighing, "But moving on. Yaoyorozu came to the 1-A Dorm as I finished cleaning it, we talked, which then turned into an argument, which then ended with a slap to the face."

"What?"

"It was my fault for pressing. But... it made me mad just how alike we are."

The air went from jovial to tense... and Midoriya hated it. "Knock knock."

"... Huh?"

"Knock knock."

"Repeating it won't help me understand."

"... Wait wait wait. You're telling me... you don't know about knock knock jokes?"

"... No?"

"How the hell is your hobby 'Surfing the Internet' and not know about knock knock jokes?! Those are like... the most basic form of comedy!"

"Because I prefer riddles over jokes."

"Oh, well that's understandable." Midoriya said, before thinking, "Okay, I got one. I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but come alive with wind. What am I?"

"Easy, an echo. I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?"

"... A map?"

"Right."

The duo wasted the night away asking each other riddles they knew at the top of their minds. Having a competition to see who would stump the other first... until they ran out of riddles, called it a tie, and just stared at the void once again.

"Oh hey, a star."

"... There is a star. That's unexpected."

"I'll say, with the air pollution I was content with staring at the starless sky, but low and behold."

...

...

"Hey Yanagi."

"Yes?"

'... Go for it Izuku.' "Say, hypothetically, someone were to ask you out, right now. Well... not right now because it's the middle of the night and it's just the two of us, but you understand what I mean. What would you do?"

"What brought this on? Do you have someone you have your eyes on?"

"... Sure, we'll roll with that." Midoriya replied... which made Yanagi's heart falter for a second.

"Well, hypothetically, I would decline."

"Why?"

"Because I have my eyes on someone too." She said, making Midoriya's heart falter this time.

"Okay, what if your someone asked you out right now. Would you?"

"Right this second? I would accept in a heartbeat." She admitted.

"Even though we're training to be heroes?"

"Especially so." She replied, "Considering our lives will be on the line on all times once we graduate, we should enjoy the time we do have... don't you agree?"

"... You right. Honestly, if my crush asked me out right now, I would kiss them immediately."

After that declaration, the duo blushed and turned away.

'Just say it... do it!'

'Muster up the courage...'

"Yanagi-"

"Midoriya-"

*SLAM*

"You two, off of the roof. It's lights-out." Vlad King ordered as the pair jumped up to their feet.

"**R-Right sir!**" The duo rushed to their rooms to avoid potential punishment. But Midoriya couldn't help but feel frustrated.

'... Haah, guess now wasn't the time.'

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny Aiba."

"I-I'm sorry, that's fucked up, that's really fucked up! I-I can't type straight! You got cock blocked by your teacher! HAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled.

"T-This is serious!"

"O-Oh sure lover boy." She teased before shoving her laptop aside to give him his undivided attention, "So why do you trust me with love advice?"

"... Seriously? Your Quirk is literally called 'Love' you're probably the most qualified person here."

"And not Hadou or Haya?"

"Well those two are joined at the hip, one won't be without the other. And the last thing I wanted was to be probed by Hadou."

"... You know what fair enough." She replied, "Well... to be frank? Your teacher stopping you is honestly good. Because confessing right now, with The Sports Festival is right around the corner, the last thing she would want is a distraction... especially by you. Now I don't know much about U.A's schedule past that point, but that's about all the advice I can give ya at this point. But what I wanna know is how did you know you had a crush on Yanagi?"

"I mean it wasn't hard to figure out, I mean come on, only an idiot wouldn't know that they had a crush on someone."

"True, who would be that stupid?"

"But I'm scared that some other schmuck will ask her out. I mean who wouldn't. She's smart, unintentionally funny which is the best kind of funny, cute as a button-"

"Okay stop, you're going to give me diabetes." Aiba groaned, "Anyway, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"But she said she would only date her crush. What if that's not me?"

'Oh honey...' She thought with a roll of her eyes, "Again, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Hey, whose the love guru here?"

...

...

"I thought so." Aiba responded, satisfied with her victory. "So yeah, I don't know about after the Sports Festival, but you definitely shouldn't confess during the Sports Festival period."

"Yea- Wait a minute..."

"What?"

"I forgot... Midterms are coming up in two weeks."

"... Okay I've been out of school for like, a decade now. But I'm sure Midterms aren't until Mid-May."

"They are, but U.A and Hero School in general are different that normal schools. I mean, the first Provisional License Exam is in... the last week of June? And Summer Vacation for normal classes are end of July. It's weird."

"I'll say, but I'm not in charge of that." Aiba replied with a shrug, "But anyway, help me help you, and I need some help too."

"Go for it."

"I've been... thinking about getting back into dating."

"Hey, you're the 'Love Guru'."

"I'm not looking for dating advice, I just... is it okay? I mean... it's only been two months since Gentle was arrested, and I'd say I'm making great strides in moving on and doing good in his name. But... is it too soon? Should I wait a little longer?"

...

...

"I'm going to be 100% honest. I don't think it's too soon, mainly because I don't know what's too soon, what's too late, or what's the perfect time. So what you should be asking is... will you be happy dating someone else?"

"... I don't know."

"Then I guess until you figure that out. It is too soon." Midoriya glanced at the wall clock and stood up, "Anyway, unless I want to clean the entire school in a speedo... idea courtesy of Midnight, I should get going." He headed towards the door, before stopping, "You deserve happiness, you know that right?"

...

...

"Yeah..."

...

"So you said you needed what exactly?"

For the last day of the 3 day weekend, Midoriya and Yanagi were wandering around the mall. Their goal? Spend the 75,000 Yen they stol- I mean, collected from Monoma.

"A spare set of drum sticks, a new drum pedal, as well as a potted plant to freshen up my room."

"Go nuts, it's technically all on Monoma's tab." Midoriya said, waving the money around with a smug smirk on his face, "I for one, love going ham on someone else's mon-"

"E-Excuse me." A little girl with blue hair stuttered, "I-I'm lost, I don't know where my big bros are."

"Aww, well we can find them for you." Midoriya said.

"Why haven't you gone to mall security?"

"W-well ma said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Oh, good lesson... but we're strangers-"

"No you're not!" She exclaimed, "You're the green haired boy my brother always talks about."

'... Wait.' "Is your brother... about yay tall, wears glasses, flails his arms a lot, and has engines jutting out of his calves?"

"Yeah! That's my big bro!" She exclaimed with a smile, "He's so cool, I want to be just like him!"

'Maybe not, exactly, like him.' Midoriya thought, before shaking his head, 'No, be nice you dick.' "Well we know who we're looking for. And odds are he's running around the mall looking for you."

"But he said using your Quirk in public is illegal."

"... You know what? Fair enough." Midoriya said, "Well the best idea is to go to the main plaza... buuut, Yanagi and I have some things we need to buy."

"... Oh."

"So, we go to the plaza, THEN we see the stores. That way if we hear a loud scream, it'll probably be your brother."

"... Okay!"

"Awesome! To adventure!"

"Adventure!"

...

...

"Yanagi you're really ruining the vibe here. Adventure!"

"Adventure!"

"... Adventure."

"Good enough!"

...

"You hungry... what's your name?"

"Oh, Tensai Iida."

"... Tensai?"

"Yeah!"

"And what's your brothers name?"

"Tenya, and Tensei."

'Should have figured, family naming schemes.' Midoriya thought before sighing, "Well I'm not using it. Tensai huh? Sai, I'm going to call you Sai, is that cool?"

"... Sai. I like it!"

"Alright, you hungry Sai?"

"Um..."

*Growlll...*

"... Yeah."

"Well good news there's a 7-11 here." Midoriya said pointing to the iconic neon sign, "Buy a snack and a juice, I don't want your brother on my case for spoiling your lunch."

"Understood!"

The duo now formed trio bought what they would consider lunch. For Midoriya a ham sandwich and a water, Yanagi two bao buns and a water, and Sai got onigiri and a small bottle of apple juice."

"Alright, what else looks cool...?"

*Tug* *Tug*

"Can we go there?"

"Ooh and art store, I like your style." Midoriya commented.

"You like art Sai?"

"Yeah! But I don't know what to draw..."

"Well I spy with my comedically big eyes... some art material." Midoriya said, pointing to the store right next to the art store.

"What's... Pokemon?"

...

...

"This can't stand."

"Huh?"

"We're buying all the art supplies you want, then we're going to enlighten you to Pokemon."

"O-Okay!"

...

They say letting a kid into a store with no limit on what they could buy is a bad idea. Well they'd be right, the aspiring young artist blew the bank with her purchases, and Midoriya was more than happy to spend all of Monoma's money for her healthy addiction.

"That will be... 69,895 yen please."

"Okey dokey." Midoriya said, tossing 70,000 yen on the counter without a care in the world.

"I hate to be the one to say this... but I still require my drum sticks and pedal."

"Huh? Oh sure I got you covered. My main goal was to spend all of Monoma's money, what did you think I would make that 50,000 yen bet without having the money? Pish posh." Midoriya said, a massive smile on his face, "Now Sai, we blew bank for you. So I want this stuff to last a long while okay?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed, carrying one bag full of art supplies... and Midoriya carried the remaining 7.

"And... I want you to keep drawing even if it looks bad. Because literally everyone think their art is bad when in reality it's amazing. So keep drawing, okay?"

...

...

She dropped the bag and hugged Midoriya's leg, "I-I will!"

"Atta girl. Oh and thank Yanagi over here. I mean, she was the one who picked out a bunch of stuff after all."

She let go of Midoriya's leg and hugged Yanagi's, "T-Thank you big sis Yanagi!"

Her eyes widened... before she squatted down and hugged her back, "She's... the little sibling I never had the chance of having." She muttered.

"I know right?"

...

*Ding Ling*

"Sai! You in he-"

"What's that?"

"That's a 'Metagross'. It's a really strong Steel Type Pokemon."

"Wow... and what does big sis Yanagi have?"

"That's a Froslass. It's a Ghost Ice Type Pokemon."

"So cool, I wanna draw i-"

"Ahem." The trio turned towards the tall blue haired man standing behind them, Sai's eyes widened and ran towards him.

"Tensei!"

"There you are!" He yelled, lifting her up, "Mom, Dad, and definitely Tenya were worried about you."

"Sorry big bro. But big bro Midoriya, and big sis Yanagi were helping me."

"Really now?" Tensei asked before looking at the duo... then the bags on the ground. "And I assume they were spoiling you?"

"U-Um."

"We spoiled her yes. But it was from the money that I won from a bet... plus interest. To technically it wasn't our money."

...

...

"That's your explana-"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Tensei cackled before setting Sai down, "That's... that's a new one. Alright, I'll let it slide, in fact, pick one and I'll pay for it."

"Well you won't see me denying someone buying me stuff." Midoriya commented before looking at the selection, before settling on one.

"Ooh whose that?"

"Oh this? This is Celebi."

"I wouldn't have expected you to select that one." Yanagi commented.

"It's... a gift. And it's not like I can't just come over here and blow my net worth on overpriced plushies."

"Well if that's what you're rolling with, to the register."

...

"Tensai!" Tenya Iida yelled lifting up his little sister, "We were looking for you!"

"Sorry Tenya, but big bro Midoriya and big sis Yanagi helped me." Iida's face paled as she waved her hands around, "They bought me art stuff, taught me about... Pokemom?"

"Pokemon, Sai."

"Right Pokemon!" She exclaimed with a big smile, "So sorry for worrying you... but I got you this... what was it called?"

"Metagross."

"Yeah that!"

...

...

"I see." Iida said before setting Sai down to bow, "I thank you for looking after my little sister... and I apologize for the entrance exam."

"... *Gasp* Big bro! Were you mean to him?"

"W-Well that's-"

"Of course not." Midoriya spoke out.

"Huh-"

"It was all a big accident. See he tripped and landed right on my stomach while we were resting and preparing for the actual test, it hurt like heck. A big ole clutz this one, it's like he has two left feet."

"Oooh." Buying it in a heartbeat Sai turned towards Iida, "Apologize big bro!"

"R-Right Tensai... I'm sorry Midoriya."

"I said don't worry about it. I was moderately mad then... don't care now." Midoriya said before ruffling Sai's hair, "Now, you go with your brothers... while Yanagi and I finish our shopping and go home."

"Okay, bye!" Sai exclaimed waving at the duo.

"See ya later! And don't forget to keep drawing!"

"Okay!"

With one last wave, the duo went back to their original plan. Drum supplies. "So..." Yanagi spoke, "You appear to be excellent with children."

"I... wouldn't say that."

"Oh come now, she was practically attached to your leg. The main reason she acknowledged me was because you mentioned me."

"Oh you come now, she loved you too... but clearly not as much as me."

"I figured you would turn this into a way to boost your own ego."

"Ahh, wha- pssh poosh pssh! Me?! Ego?! I'll have you know I'm the most humble, kind, handsome..."

*Fwomp*

Midoriya laughed when Yanagi whacked him upside the head with her Froslass plushy. "Quiet you, now where is that music store?"

"Oh right here, you were too busy committing assault and plushery to notice."

...

...

Yanagi sighed. 'Why do I even bother?'

...

*Click* *Creak*

"Today was quite the day- What's this?" Shiozaki noticed the small wrapped box on her desk and a note right beside it. She took the note first.

'Dear Shiozaki: Although it wasn't at all my fault, I'm sorry for 'corrupting the innocent' with my outfit. Here's a gift from my trip to the mall as a form of recompense. Sincerely, Not Midoriya.'

With a small smile and a roll of her eyes she set the note aside and opened the present. Revealing the Celebi plushy.

...

...

'I'll admit it's rather adorable. I suppose all is forgiven.'

***End of Chapter***

A/N: Don't mind me! Just expanding on Yaoyorozu's story, giving some small background to Midoriya's past and barely a secret father, and implementing a new character all the while building on Yanagi and Midoriya's friendship. Nothing to see here.

But seriously though. Yaoyorozu 100% has unhealthy perfectionism, I mean let's look at the facts. She's rich, recommended hero student, heck her attitude during the first and half of the second season where she acts all high and mighty... then it all comes crashing down when she loses to Tokoyami. So I wanted to expand upon that for... say it with me y'all. Plot reasons.

Moving on from that we get insight on Midoriya's past as well as his father. By the way, I should say right now that I borrowed Hisashi's father and mother from someone else. My reason being that... well for one I'm lazy, but the second and the comedic reason is that Hisashi's mother married and had kids with someone who has telekinetic powers... who else has telekinetic powers? Inko and Yanagi? Coincidence?! Yeah it was I didn't plan it until I wrote this chapter and made that connection.

But in all seriousness. I will give credit to the person who I borrowed from. Not right now because, while it's extremely obvious who Midoriya's father is, in case someone who doesn't know won't be spoiled. Don't worry it will be revealed... pretty dang soon and I will give the person the credit they deserve because their designs are brilliant.

Anyway time for the last thing, Sai's introduction. Fun fact, I wanted to introduce Sai waaaaay earlier. Like, during the month time frame between the Entrance Exam level early. I just scrapped it because I couldn't fit it in very well, but here was about the best time I could because the time between now and the next filler segment there's a ton of plot. So I hope her introduction doesn't seem forced, I want to include her character but I don't want to make her seem forced.

Ending this off on another fun fact, Sai's personality is based on Nanako from Persona 4, which shouldn't come as a shock. I mean, the Persona series is my third favorite video game series, right behind Zero Escape and the Mother series.

But yeah, see you all next chapter where we start the Sports Festival Arc... and I will say that, while the change is a small one, it will have a big effect on the story as a whole. See you all then.


	13. Chapter 13

"The Sports Festival is coming up." Vlad King stated, as Tetsutetsu erupted from his seat.

"Let's go kick some ass!"

"Hold on a moment." Shishida raised his hand, "Is this the proper action to take? Villains attacked the USJ just 3 days prior."

"That's a good point, but the board wanted us to push through with the Sports Festival as planned. Their reasons being is to show the world that the threat has been dealt with and we're as strong and secure as ever. Not to mention we shall be beefing up security as opposed to years prior." Vlad King stated.

"I see, understood."

"However, if you want motivation... then whomever gets first gets 1,000,000 points."

...

...

"I'm sorry what?" Midoriya, now enthralled by this conversation, asked, as Vlad King nodded.

"You heard me right. If one of you wins the entire Sports Festival, you earn 1,000,000 points for your class. Same goes for 1-A. Meaning, if you want that summer prize... and the big prize at the end of the year, you best give it your all and then some."

"But what about the other events? Or second and third?" Midoriya asked, which got a look from Vlad King, "Look I'm just Min Maxing here. Economics and all that."

"... Well, second place gets 500,000. Third place gets 300,000. Of course whomever wins the preliminary events gets 100,000 points for their class, and just advancing earns you 100 points."

"So realistically. One class could get, roughly... 1,800,000+ points for their class."

"Correct. And one more thing..." Vlad King said, before looking at Midoriya again.

"... I don't like that look."

"And you won't like what I'm about to say even more. See, we know about your plan for the 'Perfect Clause'."

...

...

"Alright who sold me out to the police?! Yanagi?"

"I kept your secret, though it's not a secret anymore." Yanagi replied.

"Wait wait wait, I'm confused, what's the 'Perfect Clause'?" Tokage asked.

"The Perfect Clause it's a rule specifically for the Sports Festival. It states that should someone sweep the Sports Festival, I.E get first in every single event including the final battle tournament, gets any three items they want. It's never happened before so no one really knows about it unless you skim the rule book... which I did." Midoriya explained, "But that doesn't explain who told you about my plan to use that rule for my own personal benefit?"

"That would be me." A light and happy voice spoke out, earning the ire from the green haired boy, "I listened in on your conversation with Ms. Yanagi back at the beginning of the year! And might I say it was very interesting."

"Nezu you sold me out!"

"That I did, we can't have you just coast your way to free stuff. If we did then I'd be out of business!" He exclaimed with a quote unquote happy smile, "So I'm issuing a challenge. Anyone... ANYONE, who stops Midoriya from getting the Perfect Clause... gets an additional 1,000,000 points to their total."

...

...

"Nezu I thought we had something."

"All alliances are temporary in the end."

"So, hold on this is new information." Kendou said, "So if we have the 1,800,000 points Midoriya calculated. Plus the 1,000,000 points... then any one class can earn 2,800,000 points!"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"A massive problem!" Tsunotori yelled, "We only got... like 25,000 points total for the Battle Training. That's... 11.2 times the amount we earned!"

"... Drop the decimal, it's 112 times the amount. But the point still stands." Tokage calculated, "This is a huuuge amount of points."

"Believe me Ms. Tokage. As we continue down the months, these points will look like one of those miniature water bottles they sell for cheaper but isn't as effective as normal water bottles."

"... Wait what?"

"Those points were just warm up points, a demo if you will, and it appeared your competitive spirits were sparked from the ideas of a collective prize. Said spark was of course fanned into a roaring flame after Midoriya's battle against Bakugou. So I hope your competitive spirits will stay as fiery hot as they always were." Principal Nezu stated.

"Not to mention, this Sports Festival isn't all about points and the U.A Cup, it's about being scouted. Pros everywhere tune into our Sports Festival year after year to gauge talent and sign new recruits. Starting this year internship offers will be extending to your first years, meaning this Sports Festival matters. And acknowledge this." Vlad King said, extending his hand towards his class, "You have 3 chances during your entire school year to make an impression on the pro you would like to internship with the most. Meaning... you better not slack off! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!"

"Homeroom is dismissed. Midnight will arrive shortly to start Modern Art History."

...

"... I see you're upset." Yanagi said, as Midoriya ate a piece of Katsudon with a pout.

"I'm verhy upshet." Midoriya replied with his mouth full of fried pork.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

...

...

He swallowed, "Okay mom. Anyway it ultimately doesn't matter, because I have a plan B."

"Which is?"

"To beat everyone!"

"... I have a feeling you have more to this plan than you let on."

"O-Of course-"

"DEKU!"

"We'll discuss the plan I obviously have after these messages." Midoriya said before turning towards Bakugou... and some of Class 1-A behind him. "I see you brought the cavalry."

"Shut up, you think you're slick? Going for this... Perfect Clause bullshit?"

"That was and is the plan yes."

"Do you really think you can win all 3 events?" Ashido asked.

"Yup." Midoriya replied with a cheeky smile, "I mean... whose my competition really? Bakugou, whose explosions don't affect me? Yaoyorozu whose items I can destroy? Todoroki, whose ice I can melt and or smash? Iida... who is the biggest threat amongst you lot not going to lie."

"Thank you Midoriya!" Iida called out halfway across the cafeteria.

"Not to mention all of your Quirks... while strong, aren't all that threatening."

"My acid-"

"Can be avoided easily, trust me I watched the vods."

"What about my electricity! 1.3 million volts isn't something to sneeze at."

...

...

"Are you stupid?" Midoriya asked.

"Wha-"

"Yes, yes he is." Jirou commented, earning a glare from the boy.

"I'll admit, 1.3 million volts... I'll say that's a lot because I'm too lazy to go into the science behind electricity, voltage, amps, all that mumbo jumbo. But your fighting strategy is 'Go all out first, ask questions later'. You know what happens when you go all out right? You fry your brain, making you easy prey to be eliminated in the Sports Festival... and on the field? Killed." Midoriya said, which caused Kaminari to pale, "But why do I bother, it's like talking to a brick wall... speaking of." He turned towards Kirishima, "You have a great Quirk. Hardening your skin for protection is excellent for combat as well as defense, I wouldn't know, but getting whacked in the back of the head with something as hard as cement would probably hurt a lot."

"... Oh, t-thanks-"

"But it's obvious it won't be enough."

"... Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, your Quirk will be enough against most people... but, say you and I get into the ring. Unstoppable Force meets Immovable Object Paradox style. You harden and I power up, which would last longer?"

"Obviously Kirishima-"

"How so?"

"Because he can harden? Boom, mystery solved." Ashido said with a smile.

"... Please tell me not all of you are complete morons."

"H-Hey!"

"There are at least 3 more idiots besides them." Jirou replied.

"... *Sigh* Fine, I'll start slow. Quirks. Are. Physical. Abilities." Midoriya said, "He can't be hard forever, in fact if he stays hard for 4 hours he should go to the hospital. But that would be decreased with every hit. And say if there's a massive barrage of hits...?"

"Then he would not last long against you. Is that what you're getting at?"

"Ding ding ding, get Yanagi a prize."

"But those are all just hypotheticals!"

"Ooh 'hypotheticals', such a big word." Midoriya taunted, "Then let me ask you all a question. Underhanded tactics. You know, throwing dirt into people's eyes, kicking them in the crotch, moves of that nature. Good or bad?"

"Bad! It's unmanly to use such cowardly tactics!"

"Ghh it's worse than I thought!" Midoriya groaned, "Dude, in a life or death situation, who the heck is going to care if you use 'cowardly tactics'. That's not being manly, that's being stupid! If someone's Quirk revolves around their eyes, I'll obviously throw dirt into them. Quirk that involves one voice? Punch in the throat! Don't care about the fairness of a fight-"

"That's enough Midoriya you made your points." A tired yet gruff voice that belonged to 1-A's homeroom teacher spoke out, "And all of you. If you want to beat him I suggest you start training, because as it stands there is no way you all would beat him."

"Wha-"

"So stop whining and actually take this seriously. Unless you want Midoriya to have those 3 things with little to no effort." Aizawa said before walking away.

"There goooes my hero!"

"... *Sigh* why do I even bother." Aizawa muttered, "Oh, and one more thing. Principal Nezu wanted me to inform you all that Midterms are next week. Good luck."

...

...

"**WHAT?!**"

"Well that's gotta suck for you. Yanagi, let's bail before they ask more questions!" He yelled grabbing her wrist and started to drag her away.

"H-Hold on! I have yet to finish my lunch!"

...

"This is your hourly reminder that you need to reimburse my lunch tomorrow."

"Got it."

It was after school and the pair were having a small meeting at Fat Gum's agency. They were having a meeting about the Sports Festival, and Midoriya said they were safe from... and I quote, 'From the Man' in Fat Gum's agency.

"So what did you wish to discuss?"

"Okay, first off, you need help studying for Midterms? It won't be fun at the top without someone beside me."

...

...

"W-Wait, that wasn't-"

"You two are disgusting."

"Quiet Aiba! I fix the plumbing last Saturday and this is how you repay me?!"

"Preeeeeetty much." Aiba commented, before walking out of the meeting room she housed before they invaded.

"Khhm." Yanagi coughed, the faint blush fading away, "I would like some help studying just in case."

"Right, gotcha."

Awkward... silence...

"S-So the Sports Festival."

"Right, so what's your 'Obvious Plan' for the Perfect Clause?"

...

...

"Yeah about that..."

...

"So you ta-"

*SLAM*

"Tutor, me, help." Tsunotori muttered, out of breath, her hair frazzled and sweat dripping from her chin.

"... Um, are you that nervous?"

"Huh? Oh, I went running so I can beat you."

"There's a branch in your hair."

She felt around her hair and pulled the branch out. "Any more?"

"... No honey." Midoriya sighed, "Anyway come in my child, we shall make sure you're 3rd place-"

"4th place!" Tokage yelled forcing herself into the group, "Because 1st place is me."

"No, 3rd or 4th. I'm 1st Yanagi is 2nd."

"What about me?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"I'm not a miracle worker, 10th at best."

"Oi!"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hey, if you're going to start a study group, come down and help the others." Kendou said before walking back down stairs.

"You know I had a whole plan and strategy laid out, and you all just ruined it."

"Oh... did I ruin it?" Tsunotori asked.

"Pony of course not."

"Did I ruin it?" Tokage asked.

"Yes, yes you have."

"Oi! How come Pony gets immunity from it?" She asked playfully offended.

"Because no one can physically be mad at Pony. Just like how no one can physically be mad at Shiozaki."

...

...

"You know what fair enough."

"Huh?" Tsunotori asked, confused by their conversation, all the while Midoriya stood up and stretched. "Anyway we should head on dow-"

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

"Umm... Yanagi? Someone's knocking on your balcony, I... I wasn't expecting someone knocking on your balcony, why is someone knocking on your balcony?"

"I... cannot answer that question at the moment." Yanagi replied as she slowly opened the blinds to her balcony... revealing a puffy faced and moderately green Uraraka. Yanagi opened the door and guided her over her bed.

"R-Release."

*Fwomp* *Fwomp* *Fwompwomp*

"Haah... that... was close." She muttered, rubbing the Quirk-induced stomach ache out of her system.

"Uraraka? What are you doing here?" Yanagi asked.

"Oh yeah, see we were having a class study session and everyone was loud and moderately annoying. So Tsu and I wanted to come here and mooch off of your mid."

"... Tsu?" Now it was Midoriya's turn to ask a question.

"Oh she's outside on the wall."

*Fwipwipwipwipwip*

"Hello, ribbit." Hanging her tongue on the fence she was attached to the wall 3 stories from the ground, "Can I come in?"

"... Alright, come on in."

...

"So... why did you use your Quirk to get up here?" Yanagi asked.

"Training for the Sports Festival. And let me tell you Midoriya, everyone wants to beat you."

"Trust me, I know." Midoriya replied, "But I'll be fine, it's not like you're class is threatening."

"Ahem." Asui coughed.

"Oh sorry, Iida is a pretty big threat." Midoriya joked, earning a smack by a pillow, "But seriously, I'll be fine. I'll sweep and get the things I've always wanted."

"Like what?"

"A fancy moped."

...

...

"Are you serious?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Of course not. Okay I'm serious on the grounds that I want a motorcycle, but not a moped... as awesome as that sounds."

"But that's a huge waste!" Uraraka yelled, "You can get food for a whole year!"

"Honey, we live in the dorms. We have food for a whole year... we have food for THREE years."

"Okay, but still!"

"And that's my plan for THIS Sports Festival. Next year I'm going to sweep again, then the year after that."

"Hah! In your dreams, we'll beat you so bad you won't even compete in the Sports Festival next year." Tokage boasted.

"But this year?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Oh this year we're screwed." Tokage muttered in defeat.

"Alright..." Midoriya said, standing up, "As much as I love to talk about my inevitable victory. We have to go down stairs or else Kendou will have an aneurysm."

"Can we come?" Uraraka asked.

"We're not jerks, sure you can."

...

The week of studying, studying, training, and more studying slowly came and went. And now, the Midterms are upon U.A High. Perilous questions of astronomical difficulty greeted the students, as expected from Principal Nezu, one of the most intelligent minds on the planet.

As the difficulty rose, morale plummeted. The seesaw effect of standardized testing. However, all of 1-B rose to the occasion laughing in the face of despair, for their own personal reasons.

Izuku Midoriya: For pride... and to avoid an earful from his mother.

Reiko Yanagi: To make sure she doesn't fall behind anyone, especially Midoriya.

Setsuna Tokage: The competitive drive to be number 1 in the class.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: To not let Tokage, his best friend, down for helping him study well into the night. As well as his desire to become the best he can possibly be.

Yosetsu Awase: Doesn't want to get whacked by Shiozaki for failing.

Ibara Shiozaki: Wants to do well for herself... and to not appear to be a massive hypocrite to Awase.

Togaru Kamakiri: Just wants to kick mathematical ass and take historical names.

Sen Kaibara: Doesn't want to be the weak link of his class.

Yui Kodai: Has yet to repay Midoriya for helping her cousin get into U.A. She wishes to change that.

Kinoko Komori: The best idols aren't stupid. So she won't be.

Jurota Shishida: He wishes to be like his Grandfather. Acing this test will be a good first step.

Pony Tsunotori: Midoriya, Yanagi, and Tokage helped her study... no matter what time it was. She won't fail no matter what.

Nirengenki Shoda: Being intelligent is all he has at the moment. He wishes to change that with a Sports Festival Finals appearance.

Itsuka Kendo: She's the class rep, their emotional and physical leader, if she falls behind then so will they. So she refuses to be fall behind.

Shihai Kurorio: In order to properly become a vessel of darkness, one must have the mental fortitude to withstand it.

Kosei Tsuburaba: Ladies like a smart man, that's the last piece of advice his mother gave him before she passed. He's going to honor it to the last mark.

Hiryu Rin: His parents sacrificed so much. Taking him out of the rice fields to send him to Japan with his uncle so he can fulfill his dream to become a hero. He owes... everything to them, and he won't let a single stupid test stop his goals.

Manga Fukidashi: He would never tell any of his classmates... but he's crushing on a senior support course student. Bibimi Kenranzaki, praised for her beauty on par with her high intellect. He wants to make an impression on her, and acing this test is the first step.

Kojiro Bondo: Mocked for his appearance from Elementary through all of Junior High, he kept himself morally stable with plastic models and Gang Orca as his inspiration. But he's here now, in the national school with a .2% acceptance rate. If he had a spiteful bone in his body he would have bragged about it, but he didn't. He stayed humble, and desires to excel with the sole goal to become a hero that helps people... so they won't be afraid of his appearance.

And lastly, Juzo Honenuki: The final student to be let into Class 1-B on recommendations, he feels as if he barely earned his spot. He despises losing, ranked number 6 on his top 10 most hated things list. So he wishes to let the world... and most importantly himself know that he deserves to be here, and once he crushes his exam, the Sports Festival will be next.

All 20 of 1-B's students, ignited with the will to pass pushed through till the bitter end. And with the last question filled in, the final day of Midterms were finished, and a collective sigh of relief was sounded off in the class. Leaving a very proud Vlad King in the room.

"Pass or fail, this test was also a test of your mental fortitude. Lord knows Principal Nezu is notorious for needlessly difficult tests, to that, I offer my congratulations class." Vlad King explained with a smile, "You have 3 more days until the Sports Festival. I should be done grading these tests by tomorrow. Take this time to hone any last minute technique and get some RnR, you've earned it class."

The class rushed out of the classroom, some to get started on training... while the rest wanted to take a 30 hour nap. With a chuckle Vlad King sat down on his desk.

"Let's get started Vlad."

...

"Haaah it's over! VICTORYYyyyy..."

*Fwomp*

With a loud declaration of victory, Midoriya threw himself onto Yanagi's bed. She rolled her eyes and laid beside him. "It is indeed over."

"Alright!" Midoriya exclaimed, springing from the bed, "Time to train."

...

...

"You rested for 5 whole seconds."

"Yup, that's enough... time for me... to..."

*Thud* *Snore*

"You have to be..." With a annoyed sigh, Yanagi lifted him off of the ground and hoisted him on her shoulders... only to realize that his dorm was not only on the opposite side of the building, but was on the 2nd floor. She's on the 4th.

Her options were take the elevator... and risk embarrassment and teasing from Tokage. Or take the stairs and risk physical injury. So, she chose option 3.

*Fwomp*

Throw him onto her bed and sleep in his room for the night.

...

...

"Hold on a moment, what?" Her thought process finally catching up to her, she processed what she was about to do. Let her crush, a fact she's accepted since the rooftop incident, sleep in her room while she slept in his. Just the thought of it caused her to freeze up in shyness. "Get a hold of yourself Reiko. You're sleeping in Midoriya's room. It's nothing, if anything you're doing him a favor. Yes, he should be thanking you. So just get his card key, a fresh set of clothes, and your bathing supplies for the morning." Slapping the embarrassment out of her cheeks, she turned him over onto his back and checked his front pockets for the card key. Only to find nothing in either.

...

...

"Wait..." Realization hit her like a speeding train. "He... keeps his card key, in his back pocket." Her blush returned in full force. "S-So, in order to get into his room... I-I need to."

*SMACK*

"C-Calm yourself Reiko, you're not like that short purple haired kid, have that standards!" She yelled to herself... as Midoriya snored away unaware of what's happening in his surroundings. "Deep breaths. Aaaah... hoooo. Okay, this isn't a problem. Just do it swiftly, nothing to be embarrassed about." She flipped him back onto his stomach.

"Mmph." Only for him to reach to her pillow and hug it tightly.

"Y-You're making this more difficult!" Filing the fact that he's a cuddler in her memory banks she reached towards the right back pocket... and inserted her hand. "G-Got it." With the luck of a Fortune 500 owner, she guessed the right pocket erasing any and all nervousness she felt. She then grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door. Only to stop and look at Midoriya's sleeping form one last time.

'... I cannot be mad at him.' She thought before leaving, but one thing is for certain.

The two of them were going to have a long talk tomorrow morning.

***End of Chapter***

A/N: Figured I'd blaze through the Midterms. I didn't want to make a whole segment based wholly on studying, I can only make so many educational jokes here people.

But in all seriousness, I wanted to use Midterms as a way to showcase 1-B's motivations for studying hard as well as just being heroes in general. Of course I will be fleshing them out, but that's for later. But two characters in particular have some mystery behind their motivations, oOoOoOh... will they be important to the story?! Of course, I wouldn't have pointed it out if they weren't.

But enough of my terrible attempts at foreshadowing, time for... honestly my favorite part of the chapter, the end segment. Honestly that entire thing was based around two head-cannons I have for Izuku. One, he's a heavy sleeper we've seen that here and in the Star Wars Movie Marathon. And the second one is that he's a pillow cuddler. But yeah, this chapter was mainly filler, the U.A Sports Festival is next... after the Midterm rankings, Yanagi and Midoriya's talk, and some last minute training... okay then technically the Sports Festival is the chapter after that, but you get what I mean!


	14. Chapter 14

***Tartarus Prison 2:30 P.M***

*CLANG*

"You have a visitor. Your interactions will be recorded, any hostility will be met with immediate detainment." With the pre-recorded message finished, a chair was pulled up. Right across from a woman, shaved of her one long gray hair.

"I know you're pissed off at me, but joining that League of Villains, was that your best play?"

"... Teh, you have a lot of nerve telling that to me. In case you forgot, YOU walked out on me, while I was pregnant no less."

"To help my step sister, and I offered you a place in our home but you said... and I quote, 'I never want to see your goddamned face ever again'."

"Tch."

"Did you even think about how they would feel?"

"They can handle it-"

"They can't! One of them is a sidekick to a top hero, another is currently in U.A. In case you haven't noticed, and you probably haven't, they NEED you-"

"Just like how I needed you. Past tense because it's too late, you walked out on us, I had to juggle THREE JOBS! While raising them, and for what? Nothing because I'm here now, and let me tell you I did a pretty damn good job raising them right."

"But-"

"Do you think I wanted to be a part of that group? Hell the fuck no, because I knew that plan was a suicide mission. But the big boss offered me money, enough money for me to set myself and the kids on easy street for a long while. It was a extremely high risk extremely high reward... but I lost. So I didn't get a damned thing." With tears in her eyes she punched the window, causing it to crack.

*WHREEEEE*

And the alarms to blare.

"Stop! Get your hands on the ground!" One police officer yelled as he slammed her onto the ground, attached handcuffs to her, and hoisted her back up. Naturally she struggled... before she finally settled down. "You better... you better help them, Hisashi." With one last statement, she was taken away. Visiting time was over.

...

...

"I'll help them... then get you out. It's the least I can do."

...

***Elsewhere Time Unknown***

"Tomura Shigaraki, the Sports Festival is fast approaching. Do you wish to record it?"

"No, the last thing I want is to see that green haired brat's smiling face anymore than I need to." He replied, still fuming from the failure that is the USJ attack from two weeks ago. "I'll watch to see if any of the other brats are worth worrying about."

"Understood." Kurogiri replied before stepping out of his young master's room, leaving him to brood over his defeat.

'I swear... I'll make you dust between my fingers, Izuku Midoriya.'

...

*Splash* *Splash* *Splash*

Calm waves, warm sun, and a completely deserted beach. Nothing can make this better-

"I see... then I suppose I will have to leave then."

"Y-Yanagi! Was... was I saying all that outloud?"

"Yes, yes you indeed have." Yanagi replied, in a white two piece swimsuit handing him a cold can of sparkling water.

...

...

"You know it's impolite to stare."

'Oh shoot I was staring!' Midoriya... in his head this time, yelled as he looked away, "I-I-I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"Hmhmhm."

"W-Why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing, it's just amusing how easily you can become flustered." With a warm smile she sat down next to him, placed a hand on his cheek, and gently craned his face towards her, "But I have a method to make you... even more flustered."

"H-Huh?" He stuttered as she slowly leaned in

"Just trust me... Izuku."

"W-Wait, I- Aah!"

*THUD*

"... That, was a dream." Midoriya muttered as he laid on the floor.

"God I'm a mess."

...

*THUD*

"It would seem he's finally awake." Yanagi muttered as she inserted her key and opened the door, to see a blanketed mass on the floor.

"... Ow."

"I don't think a larger bed is an option Midoriya, so I suggest not falling out of your bed." The mass shot up revealing a frazzled Midoriya.

"Y-Yanagi! What are you doing in my room?"

...

...

"This is MY room." She replied.

"Huh?" He took a quick glance around the room. White laptop, white sheets, and the clear give away being the drum set. "Why... am I here?"

"You fell asleep on my bed, so I took your key and took refuge in your own room." She explained with a sigh, "By the way, it's 8:23. Mr. King gave us the results to the Midterms at 8:00." She said before tossing him a handheld holoprojector, "Here's the scores." Midoriya activated the projector, and the scores were displayed in front of him.

Setsuna Tokage: 1st (100/100)

Izuku Midoriya: 1st (100/100)

Reiko Yanagi: 3rd (99/100)

Jurota Shishida: 4th (98/100)

Itsuka Kendou: 5th (97/100)

Shiozaki Ibara: 5th (97/100)

Nirengeki Shoda: 7th (96/100)

Hiryu Rin: 8th (95/100)

Juzo Honenuki: 9th (94/100)

Yui Kodai: 10th (93/100)

Sen Kaibara: 11th (92/100)

Manga Fukidashi: 12th (91/100)

Tsunotori Pony: 13th (90/100)

Kinoko Komori: 14th (89/100)

Togaru Kamakiri: 15th (88/100)

Kosei Tsuburaba: 16th (87/100)

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: 17th (86/100)

Yosetsu Awase: 18th (85/100)

Kojiro Bondo: 19th (84/100)

Shihai Kurorio: 20th (83/100)

"Wow everyone was literally one point apart. And everyone got at least a B." Midoriya commented, before realization kicked in. He then uttered the most eloquent response in history. "I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 15 HOURS?!"

"Midterms ended at 2:00 in the afternoon, as a result 18 hours is more accurate." Yanagi replied, "Which means you haven't been getting proper sleep, so I must ask... why were you so tired?"

"... I don't know who you are." Smooth as a mountain.

"Midoriya."

"O-Okay I'll tell you." And willpower as sturdy as a wet sand castle.

"Go on..."

"So... I might have... done stuff."

"I've figured you were up to something, the question is what were you doing that warranted you throwing your entire sleep schedule through a wringer?"

"I waaas... Practicing my guitar." Midoriya stated, while scratching his arm "Yeah inspiration hit and I wanted to keep it you know?"

...

...

'Does he scratch his arm when he lies?' Yanagi thought, before she decided to test that theory, "Is that so? Then what was the song you were trying to write?"

"Aauuuh, a pop song." Another arm scratch.

'He does scratch his arm when he lies... good to know.' Yanagi thought before giving him a small smile, "Well I cannot wait to hear it." She struggled to withhold her laughter when she saw Midoriya's face drain of it's color.

"R-Right!"

"Well I simply came to check on you, however I would prefer if you would wash the covers." She said before heading out the door.

...

...

"Great... not only am I tied with Tokage, but I actually have to write a song... Fantabulous." Midoriya sighed whilst laying on the ground.

"But still... it's better than her finding out. What I've been working on might be my greatest idea yet."

...

Two days have passed and nothing noteworthy has become of it... much to Midoriya's irritation. "I know it's stupid to think I'd come to a breakthrough in just two days, but still isn't there anything I can do to broaden my ski- Wait a second." A stroke of inspiration hit, he quickly grabbed his stuff and sprinted towards U.A, with one location in mind.

*SLAM*

"KYAAH! W-What are you doing here?! And why did you barge in without knocking?!"

"Sorry Recovery Girl, but I wanted to know if you're still willing to give that First-Aid Class Principal Nezu mentioned."

...

...

Recovery Girl sighed and set her files aside. "Indeed I am, but why would you waste your last day until the Sports Festival for something like First Aid? Wouldn't your time be better spent training and honing your skills?"

"I mean, probably? But I'm not thinking about the Sports Festival, I'll either win or at least get second place... maybe third depending on the brackets. And besides, I already have an offer in the wings, so I'm not thinking about the now, I'm thinking about the future." Midoriya said before a determined smile graced his face, "Even if it's just the basics, I'm sure being able to do on field first aid will help."

...

...

Recovery Girl sighed, "Fine, I'll teach you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Yes ma'am!"

...

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

'... Whose knocking?' Midoriya grumbled internally as he forced himself out of bed and headed towards the window.

*Fwoosh*

"... Amajiki?" Midoriya asked opening the window, "What are you doing here?"

He crawled inside and sat on his bed, "I figured I'd talk to you about the Sports Festival." Confused, Midoriya sat next to him, "So... you're aware that no matter where you place Fat's going to offer you a spot right?"

"Yeah... speaking of he's giving Yanagi a spot right?"

"Yes, he's as excited about her potential as yours." 'And he currently has a bet with Aiba.' But he didn't say that second part out loud, "So, my question is... what's your plan for the Sports Festival?"

"... Well my goal is to win, but I think I understand why you're asking." Midoriya stated, "Basically I have no... logical reason to win the Sports Festival. Asides for pride, points, and the Perfect Clause."

"That is basically what I'm implying." Amajiki agreed, "But knowing you, you'll probably try to wipe out the competition. Like Mirio."

"... I have a confession to make. I have multiple reasons to win the Sports Festival."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Perfect Clause is one, points in another... but I have a much bigger reason to win." Midoriya admitted, "A personal reason."

"... Well it's not my place to ask. But if you're going to try for first... then it'd be smart to eliminate your biggest threats."

"But I'm pretty sure I can beat everyone-"

"I'm not talking about strength. The world won't respect you if you have a bigger gun... for lack of a better metaphor." Amajiki replied, "I'm talking about those who would do anything to win, because unlike you and Yanagi, people will be out there fighting for not only recognition for their futures... but the eyes of pro heroes. Meaning... if they want to get far in the Sports Festival, then they'll have to get rid of you first. Because you're far and away the best first year here, hell I'd put you toe to toe with some of my classmates."

"Come on I'm not that good."

"You're powerful for one, a natural born strategist for second, and you have courage and willpower on par with very few. If that isn't enough you're not satisfied with where you're at, you want to get better and improve. It's honestly very annoying."

"Oh... okay."

"But it's also what I respect about you. If anything, it shows you're a good listener." Amajiki muttered, "When you lose, you're not willing to let that be the end result. Every time Nejire, Mirio, and myself on occasion beat you... you take everything from the battle and tweak your fighting style accordingly. Not to mention Armie working you to the bone every time you two interact. You put on a cool face but at your core you hate losing more than anything, that's where your passion lies."

'My... passion?'

"While my classmates have experience and had the chance to refine their abilities and sharpen their powers. But you, you have so much raw and untapped potential that it's... honestly very overwhelming. I'm not 100% sure why Mirio wanted to train you as badly as he did, but if I had to place a theory... I'd say he saw the same untapped potential as I did... and got excited. So excited that he wanted to refine you as quickly as possible."

"Oh... t-thanks." Embarrassed by the praise, Midoriya scratched the back of his neck.

"Which means, you're a target, I wouldn't be surprised if the entirety of the First Years ganged up on you at the start."

"... I wouldn't be either."

"But at the same time... your classmates clearly care for you a lot. So you should be fine." Amajiki added, "But my advice stays the same. Pay attention, and eliminate your threats before they eliminate you. This may be televised, but I've seen students pull some nasty stuff to get ahead. It's a dog eat dog out there."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Amajiki said standing up, "But I better head back, Aizawa can get very angry if someone's breaking curfew."

"God speed Amajiki." Midoriya muttered before Amajiki climbed back out the window. Leaving Midoriya to his thought.

...

...

'... But there are 4 people in particular I want to make it.'

...

***Training Ground Beta 8:32 PM***

*FWOOSH*

"Haah... haah... alright, I think that should do it." An orange haired girl muttered as she rolled her neck, "I've made great stride in my Quirk, I should be able to beat him and get the attention of a decent pro."

She clenched her fist, and punched the charred wall.

"I will beat you... Deku."

...

Spectators of the U.A Sports Festival come for various reasons. Some come to bear witness to future pros. Some come to see action packed fights.

"I'll take one order to go, please." And some come to mooch off horny men.

"Woah! Mt. Lady, is it really you?!" Speaking of which.

"And hold the salt, will you?"

"Of course! That's gonna be 10 bucks." The clerk said, as Mt. Lady slightly jumped in shock... and wiggled around feigning sadness.

"Um... Oh, no, my money's in another costume."

"TOO HOT! THIS IS ON THE HOUSE!"

"AREN'T YOU A DEAR?!"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh sweet, thanks dude!" A green blur suddenly swiped the box from his hands.

"H-Hey! That's mine!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you pay for it?" He asked, which shocked Mt. Lady, "Or were you trying to seduce someone into free food... because you did and it was honestly pretty pathetic."

"H-Hey kid! That was hers-"

"There you are kid!" An all too familiar voice yelled as Fatgum ran his way over to the stand, "Hey you got food... is it for me?" He leaned in with a massive smile.

"Of course, knock yourself out." Midoriya said, handing Fatgum the box of food.

"W-Wait!"

But it was too late, Fatgum dumped the entire box into his mouth without hesitation. He smiled and rubbed his massive belly, "Mmm-MMPH! Hit da spot! Give me 10 more orders!"

"Aaand, my work is done. Oh and one more thing... next time be a decent adult and pay for your food, watching you seduce someone was honestly embarrassing."

"Why you-"

"He has a point Mt. Lady, seriously... have some sense of shame." Kamui Woods muttered, as Death Arms nodded in agreement.

'Alright... now time to get to the locker room.'

...

"How are you feeling Midoriya?" Yanagi asked, placing her left hand over her right to steady it.

"... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all nervous." Midoriya admitted, "But I'm not extremely nervous, more like... anxious."

"How so?"

"I dunno, just a feeling." 'If things go properly... then I won't even need to use One For All.'

"Speaking of Midoriya, why do you have glasses?" Tokage asked.

"Huh? Ooh I forgot about these." Midoriya commented as he took the pair of pink glasses off, "I lost my contacts yesterday during some last minute training. So I had to bust this out until my new set comes in."

*Scritch* *Scritch*

'Another lie...' Yanagi noticed, but didn't comment on.

"But why pink?" Tsuburaba asked.

"Because pink's an awesome color."

"Lay on some truth bro!" Tetsutetsu yelled before flexing, "All colors are manly, no and ifs or buts about it."

"Hmm... I must admit the pink complements your emerald eyes." Shiozaki commented.

"Yeah, they make you look super cute!" Pony exclaimed with excitement.

"What?!"

"Daw he's turning red! Even cuter!" Tokage yelled as Midoriya flailed his arms forward.

"W-Wait!"

"Would Class 1-B make their way to the stage." Aizawa's empty tone reverberated in the locker room.

"Whelp we shouldn't keep the man waiting!"

"Hold on a moment Midoriya!" Shiozaki yelled, making Midoriya stopped right in front of the door, "I come bearing gifts."

...

...

"You have my undivided attention." Midoriya said.

'Talk about whiplash...' Kendou thought as Shiozaki set a rather large box on the table.

"Well... I'm aware how stressed all of you are, so I came bearing good luck charms." She reached into the box, and pulled out a metal rosary, "It's a small hobby of mine to collect metal rosaries... and I figured I'd give each of you one so that way the lord would watch over you all and grant you success."

"Woah! Thanks Shiozaki!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he already put it around his neck. The others soon followed suit, thanking Shiozaki for the kind thought as they wore their rosaries with pride.

"Here Midoriya, the last one is for you." Shiozaki handed Midoriya's rosary gently... he glanced at it for a few seconds.

'... The lord's would watch over you huh?'

"Midoriya?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry spaced out. My bad." Midoriya quickly put on the rosary, "Fits like a necklace, thanks Shiozaki."

The smile she had could light up several planets for decades, she wasn't expecting such a warm reception "Y-You're all quite welcome!"

"Alright 1-B, we've kept Aizawa waiting for too long, let's head out." Kendou, using her Class Rep powers, told the class to get a move on.

"**Right!**"

...

This is it...

"Let me hear ya scream as our students make their way to the main stage! This first group are no strangers to the spotlight! You know them for being one of the classes that withstood a villain attack. The dazzling students lighting up your TVs with solid gold skills. The hero course students of Class 1-A!"

The Sports Festival.

"They haven't been getting nearly as much screen time, but this next group is chock full of talent!"

'Excuse me WHO beat the big boss?!' Midoriya thought bitterly.

Where one can showcase their talents.

"Welcome hero course Class 1-B!"

Where one can just go along for the ride.

"Next up, general studies classes C, D, and E!"

Where one can show off their skills in technology.

"Support classes, F, G, and H!"

And where one can not care about violence and push their own business agenda.

"And finally, business classes I, J, and K!"

But above all else, give a good showing for the crowd... and their family members watching.

"Give it up for all of U.A's first-year contestants!" Present Mic yelled, as the entirety of the first-years stood on center stage.

*FWIP*

"Now, the introductory speech!" The chief umpire of the game, Midnight, raised her flogger to garner the attention of the crowd.

Over 2/3's of the crowd gasped at Midnight's figure and risque clothing. "This year's chief umpire for the first years is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!" Cue hair flip.

"Amazing..."

"Seriously, the other years don't know what they're missing."

"Uh, someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing." Kirishima muttered, embarrassed to even look.

"Yeah. That costume should come with a warning." Kaminari agreed.

"Is that really appropriate apparel for a high school game?" Tokoyami asked, completely unphased by the sight.

"HNNGH!" And Mineta... is being Mineta.

"Silence, everyone!" Midnight yelled, flicking her whip, "And for the student pledge, we have Izuku Midoriya!"

...

...

'Shit.'

"Come on buddy, make us proud!" He was shoved forward by the combined effort of Tetsutetsu and Tokage. He was alone and unprepared for this moment as he stumbled up the steps to the microphone. A strained smile on his face.

'I'm doomed.'

...

"Thanks again for letting us watch the Sports Festival here." Inko thanked for the umpteenth time.

"Don't sweat it Inko, and I just got a bonus for my hair design gig so this new flat screen will probably be leagues better than yours." Inko's friend, Mitsuki Bakugou, boasted as she cranked up the volume.

"Was that a brag?"

"Nope, it's the truth."

They shared a laugh as Masaru Bakugou and Hisashi walked into the living room with tubs of popcorn. "Has it started yet?"

"No the kids are just walking into the stadium." Mitsuki answered before leaning back into her chair, "Speaking of, when am I gonna see your kid?"

"Huh? Oooh right, you've haven't met Izuku yet."

"I mean I understand why, hell we barely just met up right before school started for them and you wanted to specifically see Masaru."

"Yeeaaahh sorry about that. I wanted to help Izuku make his costume." Inko replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Well he's the best in the business. And I'm only extremely biased about that claim." Mitsuki commented.

"W-Well, Katsuki is there too."

"Yeah it'll probably be him and your son fighting it out in the finals." Mitsuki said, "I mean, it probably... won't... hey Hisashi you alright?"

Hisashi jolted, "Huh?"

"You were staring intensely at the screen." Inko commented now that he's been called out, "It's not that hard to find Izuku, I mean... who else has hair that looks like a bush? And... wearing glasses?"

"Haha! That's true." Hisashi laughed before turning back to the screen, 'But where's Ken?'

"Oh look! Izuku's giving a speech!" Inko exclaimed, as the camera zoomed in on his nervous smile.

'Nevermind, blackmail first, Ken second.'

...

"Come on Midoriya, don't be shy. Just say anything." She said with a wink.

'Easy for you to say!' Midoriya thought before taking a deep breath... 'Wait... maybe? Dah fuck it, if I'm going down... I'm going down in style.'

Float, high. Defy the laws of gravity.

Float, high. Save all of humanity.

Float, high. The best hero one can be.

Float, high. No one can compare to me.

'What the hell-' Midnight thought with shock and mild confusion. All he needed was to just say a mediocre speech then move on, not suddenly drop some rhymes. The confusion factor only increased when someone started beat boxing, 'Who- Of course it'd be Tokage.'

Spitting these rhythms beatin' these villains I'm on the attack.

I'm on a mission one in a million cuttin no slack.

Hard decisions to achieve my vision no turning back.

Strive for completion no recognition hold your plaque.

Now.

I'm bringin' the smack down.

Your empire of evil I'll slam it to the ground.

I'm the best around.

When the situation is dire.

I embrace my roaring fire.

Your plan will backfire.

Mold a spire, a pyre

That will inspire those around.

Airstrike

Line drive

Side swipe

Godlike

Floating above my enemies

For centuries we're fighting

For our nation in the backstage

Forging towards a new age

Call me Nana Nirvana

As our power rage.

Fl-

*BREEE*

"Okay, I think that's enough."

"Hey! You can't just drag me up here, then kick me out while I was popping off." Midoriya complained, "And the second verse was waaay better!"

"I don't care, we've already taken more time than this needed to."

With huffs, grumbles, and the occasional swear, Midoriya sulked off of the platform.

"Dude!" To his awaiting classmates, "That was amazing!" Tokage exclaimed.

"Yeah man! How the hell can you rap like that? Was that all on the spot?!" Tetsutetsu asked.

"No... that was from my Grandma's first EP."

"**Your Grandma was a rapper?!**" Pony asked, devolving into her English tongue due to shock.

"Rapper, singer, musician, a poet at one point before ditching it to focus on music." Midoriya explained, "My mom sent me the copy of her EP that she kept for many years. What I just fired off was my favorite one, it's called 'Float'."

"Wow..." Pony muttered in amazement.

"So you really were making a pop song." Yanagi commented.

"You what?!" Komori exclaimed with shock and a bit of excitement.

"Well... yeah. But it's in the works, heck I've made one whole chorus."

"Can I hear what you have?!"

'Time to dig this rabbit hole even further...' Midoriya thought before nodding, "Sure-"

"AFTER the Sports Festival." Midnight exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... that's something we needed to do." Midoriya commented, as Midnight sighed and turned back to the audience.

"*Sigh*... We will begin the Sports Festival, blah blah blah, roulette go." Tired of the shenanigans and wanting to get back on schedule, Midnight just pulled up a holographic roulette wheel and let it spin... causing it to land on 'Obstacle Course'. "Obstacle Course: Abridged Version. Everyone is going to run a 4 kilometer track with a bunch of traps and other nonsense. Attacking each other is okay, just don't go out of the track or it will be a DQ. Got that? Good. It begins in 3 minutes go."

...

...

"Well I'll see you guys later." Midoriya said, sprinting towards the door to stand at the front.

"What they- HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

...

'This is it...' Midoriya thought as he saw the lights above the door come on, 'It's time for the Sports Festival.'

First red light off.

'The Perfect Clause is on the line.'

Second light off.

'My pride is on the line.'

Third light.

'And above all else... a chance to fight him.'

The Green Light turned off and the doors flew open.

"Game on."

...

"Mika?"

"Huh?" Mika Jirou asked, taking her eyes off of the T.V screen, "What's wrong Kyotoku?"

"Nothing... it's just that you've been staring at that boy with a massive smile." Kyotoku Jirou commented, before a stern glare replaced his confusion, "You ain't thinking-"

"Absolutely not!" She yelled, "That would be wrong on so many levels!"

...

...

"I was going to say, 'You ain't thinking of including him in our band? Ain't ya?' Because I thought we agreed to be waiting for Kyoka."

"... Oh." Mika muttered, jumping to an obscene conclusion once again. "No, but I do need to make a call." She said before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Well hurry back! They're doing an obstacle course!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled, her smile returning at full force.

'Seems he got the rapping side of the family.'

*End of Chapter*

A/N: This is it, the Sports Festival. A ton of things are on the line believe it or not. But before I continue with the note I have to say one thing. The 'Float' rap, or the rap I made for Nana Shimura was kinda hard not going to lie, mainly because I'm not musically inclined so I had to comb through different rap videos for a beat I can follow, for those curious I chose the 'Avatar Rap' by Rustage... mainly because my friend showed it to me and I liked it the most.

Anyway the lyrics themselves were kinda easy with a few hiccups, reference One For All, Float, and molding All Might into a pillar... or spire, and my official cannon name for Nana... Nirvana. But the question becomes... why did I go through all the trouble of making a rap? Well one of the reasons was to bring Izuku's grandma into the story after being briefly hinted at in Chapter 2, the second reason is... because why not? I was too lazy to make a real speech so I made this... even though I'm pretty sure making a dopey little speech would have taken less time than scouring the internet for rap beats... but shush.

Anyway with that out of the way, back to the chapter itself. We learn a little bit more about Hisashi's past and his status prior to Izuku being tossed aside. We learn once again that Izuku's a gigantic mess. Learned the Midterm scores that will mean nothing moving forward... probably. Izuku's forced to write a song because of a bone-headed lie, which yes... will be a future plot point. Recovery Girl's planned lesson for 1-B during the USJ attack is getting some use. We learn of a spooky mysterious person who wants to beat up Izuku... I mean who doesn't at this point? And Izuku and Amajiki got a little heart to heart... because I wanted them to interact once more before the Sports Festival.

So there's your recap, this chapter took me a while... for rap related reasons, but I think it turned out alright. But this chapter is mainly set up for future plot points, if I had a nickle for every time I said that... I'd probably have 45 cents? But hey, it's better than having filler chapter be completely pointless to the overall plot. Wait... that's entirety the point of filler, then what would we call these chapters? Set up chapters? Sure we'll roll with that.


	15. Chapter 15

The doors flew open and Midoriya rocketed off of the start. 'I'm sure the others will be able to pass this with ease... what matters is I get first place.'

*FWOOSH* *Crackle* *Tap* *Tap*

'But he won't let me go without a fight.'

"You're not going to beat me Midoriya..." Shoto Todoroki said in passing as he ran ahead, "I'll make sure of it."

Mildly annoyed, Midoriya melted the ice and continued to run. 'If he thinks I'm just going to roll over and die, then he has another thing comi-'

*BOOOM*

"... Well that's a lot of robots." Midoriya muttered, as the rest of the first years caught up.

"Oooh! Enemies have shown up out of nowhere! I bet we're in for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning! It's a ROBO INFERNO!"

"A-Are those the 0-Point villains from the practical test?!" Kaminari yelled, as Todoroki took a deep breath.

"So this is what the other students faced in their entrance exams."

"Where's the school even get the funding for these things?" Yaoyorozu muttered.

*Fwoosh*

"They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they'd prepared something a little more diffi-"

*FWOOSH*

"Hold on a minute there, Shoto Todoroki." A large flame melted Todoroki's forming ice.

"Midoriya..."

"What you see as obstacles... I see as weapons." Midoriya said as he tapped the sides of his glasses, "Time to make due on my promise to Hatsume." The glasses searched the 0-Pointer... before a loud beep was heard.

"... What is your bidding. Mistress Hatsume?" The 0-Pointer muttered, as a loud cackle was heard from the back of the crowd.

"It worked! IT WORKED!" A pink haired girl rushed over to hug the 0-Pointer. Which in turn gently patted her head. "Heck yeah Bush! Your idea worked like a charm!"

"It was just an idea, you and Haya made the overall design while a friend of mine supplied the tech."

"Which is a-freaking-mazing!" Hatsume exclaimed, "Now the support designers will be impressed by my-"

"Your, Haya, and Aiba's..."

"Whatever, new hacking baby!" The 0-Pointer's hand settled on the ground as Hatsume climbed on. "Well get a move on! If the schematics I stole from Power Loader are to be believed, these babies can throw up to the next obstacle!"

"Well..." He zoomed to Yanagi and carried her bridal style, "Don't mind if I do!" He rushed onto the hand as it started to lift up.

"M-Midoriya! Put me down-"

"Mind if I butt in!"

"Hu-"

*THWAP*

"OW!" Midoriya yelled as he felt blood drip from his nose, "Alright whose throwing rocks?!"

"Rude! My head isn't that thick!"

"... Wait, Tokage?"

"Launch in 3 seconds!" Hatsume yelled with a crazed smirk.

"No time to explain! Pick me up please!"

"2 seconds!"

"Why do you-"

"1 second!"

"FINE!" Midoriya shifted Yanagi so she's on his shoulder and gripped Tokage by the hair.

"Ow oww hair!"

"You don't have a-"

"LIFTOFF!"

"CHOIIIICCCEE!"

...

The 4 of them flew ahead of the others. Leaving the rest of the first years behind to ponder-

"What the heck just happened?!" Yeah... that.

"They hacked the 0-Pointer and zoomed ahead." Todoroki muttered.

"And you didn't stop them, why?!" Hagakure asked, "You were about to freeze those robots!"

"Use your head for one minute. Even if I did freeze the 0-Pointer, he would just thaw out my ice before it caused damage. He had me in a bind, so I let him pass." Todoroki explained, before he proceeded to freeze the remaining 0-Pointers, and ran down the path "It won't happen again though."

"What the- Hey get back here!" But what Hagakure didn't realize... was that he froze them mid-swing, causing the ones in front to fall over after he passed. "Dang it!" Hagakure yelled as she prepared to do whatever she can to make it past. As an orange haired girl clenched her fist.

...

...

"I don't have to win."

*Fwoosh*

"I just have to advance."

...

...

...

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh I'm doing fine and dandy." Principal Nezu said, with a smile that says he's anything but fine and dandy, "I'm just witnessing Midoriya by pass the support rule, hack the robots and use them to skip to the second obstacle, and ruining my plan to make sure he doesn't get the Perfect Clause."

"... Sir you're scaring me." Thirteen muttered as Principal Nezu cackled.

"Then you're going to be down right terrified after I'm done tweaking the Sports Festival." He said as he pulled out his personal laptop.

"But sir, isn't the Sports Festival for the students to get noticed by the pro heroes? You know for internships?" Vlad King asked, worried for Midoriya and his other students by association.

"It was... but Midoriya threw down the gauntlet. And I refuse to lose this battle." Principal Nezu growled as he typed away, "We'll worry about the internships when they're important, for now... I have to make sure the path to the Perfect Clause is near impossible! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The remainder of the staff were frightened by the competitiveness of their boss... as one deflated All Might looked on with worry, 'Godspeed Young Midoriya.'

...

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

*THUD*

...

...

"Ow..." Midoriya groaned as Yanagi and Tokage's head rolled off of him. "It happened so fast... I couldn't use my flames in time... something to work on." He sat up... to see Todoroki running towards them at break neck speed... and Bakugou is flying close behind. "Okay resting time over we gotta run!" Midoriya yelled as he lifted the two up, and turned towards the next obstacle... a massive ravine with numerous pillars.

"For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy. Cough Midoriya Cough. Let's see how ya feel about the second one!" Present Mic announced, "If they take a spill, they're out! If they wanna pass this test, they'll have to get creative. It's 'The Fall'!"

"Great-"

*FWOOSH*

Before Midoriya could finish his statement, Todoroki rushed ahead and slid on the ropes with his ice.

"Son of a-"

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Right on cue, Bakugou flew ahead chasing after Todoroki.

"Gah, fine. Yanagi on my back!"

"... But I-"

"We don't have time for this, on my back."

"... Fine." She climbed onto Midoriya's back as he clutched Tokage's head to his chest.

"Ooh, comfy-"

"One more word out of you and I'll drop you in the chasm." Midoriya charged 10% of Full Cowling into his system and jumped to the nearest pillar, before noticing that Bakugou and Todoroki are already halfway through 'The Fall'.

...

...

'Why won't he let me go? Does he... not believe I can do it?'

...

Eventually the trio made it to the third obstacle, The Mine Field. At the front, Todoroki and Bakugou were fighting for first place, and behind, some of the other students were rushing to catch up. "This is our chance."

"Aaand this is where I dip." The head of Tokage landed on the ground as her separate body parts flew in and formed into her full body. "I couldn't really fight or get over The Fall easily, so I relied on you. So thanks! I'll be sure to get you at least into the finals!" She yelled before rushing through the minefield.

Before Midoriya could react, the leading first years quickly caught up and entered the Mine Field. First to practically dead last in a matter of minutes. "... Midoriya, what's your next move?" Yanagi asked, getting off of his shoulder as she watched some unlucky soul getting a face full of pink explosion.

"Wait... idea." Midoriya muttered with a massive smirk, "Hey Yanagi?"

"What is it?"

...

...

"Does your Quirk work on things that are underground?"

...

"Todoroki and Bakugou are knocking on the finish line! It'll take a massive move for that to change!"

"If it's a massive move he wants it's a massive move he'll get." Midoriya said with a smirk, "It's all up to you Yanagi, but this should be easy for you. After all." He said before looking at her with a smile, "You're amazing!"

...

...

A smile crept onto her face, 'I shouldn't have doubted his faith.' Determination bubbling she concentrated...

"Nggh HAAH!"

*Crumble* *BOOM*

As every single mine from the back half of the field popped out of the ground and was moved behind them. As Midoriya grabbed a giant slab of rock and prepared for something big, powerful... and stupid. "Ready Yanagi?"

She climbed onto his back. "Ready."

"Then it's time... for the dumbest thing I've ever done!" Midoriya yelled as he rushed towards the pile of mines, "Improvised Special Move: EXPLOOOOSION!"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

A massive explosion erupted from the back field, garnering the attention of everyone as the duo soared through the sky and loomed over the stadium. "What's the plan now Midoriya?!" Yanagi asked, gripping his shirt in hopes to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"N-Now! We pray!" Midoriya angled himself straight down and used his flames to plummet towards the stadium.

"IF MIDORIYA TOUCHES THE GROUND HE GETS FIRST PLACE! GET A MOVE ON STUDENTS!" Principal Nezu yelled, having commandeered the Spectator's Booth to urge the students to hurry. He wants to win no matter what.

"Damn it!" Bakugou yelled as he ignored Todoroki and sped towards the stadium, as for Todoroki, he created an ice path to avoid the rest of the mines, not caring about the others behind him.

...

...

But that was a big mistake.

"DAMN IT DEKU-"

*FWONG* *CRASH*

"WHAT?!" A giant boulder suddenly formed in the entry tunnel, effectively clogging it. "WHERE DID THIS BOULDER COME FROM?!"

"... Kodai? Why did you do that?" Kendou asked, as her friend tossed a few pebbles idly in her hand.

"... Paying off a debt."

...

"BOOH NO!" Present Mic yelled, having regained control of the P.A System, "A boulder has clogged the exit! First place for Izuku Midoriya and Reiko Yanagi is assured!"

"YEAAAOOH SHIT!" Risking the whiplash of the century, Midoriya flipped over to he can use his flames to cushion his descent.

*FWOOOSH* *Crash* *Thud*

"Ow..." Rough landing, 0/10.

"IN THE MOST EXPLOSIVE OF METHODS! THE FIRST PLACE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA! WITH REIKO YANAGI OBTAINING SECOND PLACE! AAAOW!"

"Yanagi... are you alright?"

"... I'm certain I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Uh-huh?"

"I felt sure that death loomed over."

"Same here..."

...

...

"Permission to go again?"

Midoriya paused... before he started to giggle like a little kid.

"Like you even had to ask, but after we win the tournament."

...

"The first game for the First-Years is finally over, and what a game it was!" Midnight, regaining her referee attitude held her whip high, "Now, let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?"

The rankings for the first round are as follows.

1st: Izuku Midoriya

2nd: Reiko Yanagi

3rd: Shoto Todoroki

4th: Katsuki Bakugou

5th: Tenya Iida

6th: Yui Kodai

7th: Itsuka Kendou

8th: Ibara Shiozaki

9th: Fumikage Tokoyami

10th: Juzo Honenuki

11th: Setsuna Tokage

12th: Pony Tsunotori

13th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

14th: Mashirao Ojirou

15th: Yosetsu Awase

16th: Tsuyu Asui

17th: Jurota Shishida

18th: Momo Yaoyorozu

19th: Eijirou Kirishima

20th: Rikidou Satou

21st: Mezo Shoji

22nd: Togaru Kamakiri

23rd: Mina Ashido

24th: Hanta Sero

25th: Ochako Uraraka

26th: Kyouka Jirou

27th: Nirengenki Shoda

28th: Kosei Tsuburaba

29th: Denki Kaminari

30th: Shihai Kurorio

31st: Sen Kaibara

32nd: Hiryu Rin

33rd: Kinoko Komori

34th: Manga Fukidashi

35th: Neito Monoma

36th: Kojiro Bondo

37th: Koji Koda

38th: Tooru Hagakure

39th: Minoru Mineta

40th: Mei Hatsume

41st: Hitoshi Shinso

42nd: Ken Kamiji

43rd: Chikuchi Togeike

44th: Yuga Aoyama

"Only the top 44 will advance to the next round. But don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut! We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine." Midnight explained with an unnecessarily sensual lick of her lips, "Now the real fun is about to begin. The chance to fully move yourselves into the limelight! Give it your best!" With a flick of her whip, the roulette wheel makes it's second appearance. "Let's see what we have in store for you next. Will your wildest fantasies come to life?"

'Probably not.' Midoriya thought with slight exasperation.

"What could it be? The waiting is torture. Prepare yourselves... for this!" It stopped on 'Free For All'. 'Wait... it's supposed to be Cavalry Battle. That's the whole reason why we allowed 44 students. It's... probably a glitch in the matrix after Midoriya hacked the robots. Don't worry Nemuri it's the same as a Cavalry Battle.' Shaking it off Midnight turned back to the crowd, "A Free for All!"

"**A Free for All?**" The 44 students that actually matter, asked the exact same question.

"Allow me to explain. Each person will be given a headband, with an assigned value on it based on your placings in the Obstacle Course."

"I get it, a point-based system like the Entrance Exams. Sounds pretty simple." Satou muttered to himself.

"So that means each person will have a different point value, and will probably have to steal other student's headbands to advance to the final tournament." Uraraka stated, as Ashido pointed at her with a smile.

"I said I would explain didn't I?!" Midnight yelled, causing all unnecessary murmuring to cease at once. "Ahem. Now then, the point assignments go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom. For example, 44th gets 5 points while 43rd gets 10. And for first place... 10,000,000."

...

...

"Wait, you're saying I get all of the money?"

"That's correct."

"Oh hell yeah! First place guaranteed!" Midoriya cheered.

"Your points could be stolen you know?" Ashido asked, as Midoriya gave her the most deadpan stare, one that could rival Aizawa's

"You really need to work on your comedy. Even if you miraculously get my points I'd just get them back."

"MOVING ON!" Midnight snapped, getting tired of being interrupted more than once today, "Now, while alliances aren't required for this match... they aren't against the rules. Take that as you will, you have 5 minutes."

...

...

"GO! What are you waiting for?!"

...

Midoriya sat against the wall, far away from the others. He wanted to think in peace. 'So... I can definitely keep the 10,000,000 points. In fact I have to if I want to guarantee 1st place and continue down my Sports Festival rampage. So what? Should I just defend the points for dear life and see where the chips fall?'

_'It'd be smart to eliminate your biggest threats.'_

'Amajiki's right... but who would be my biggest threat?' Midoriya though... as he surveyed the competition, then sighed 'If only my biggest threats weren't people I wanted to fight, or people I want to advance out of pure principal. Okay new plan, make sure said people advance. Brilliant! 10/10 planning!' With renewed determination Midoriya slapped his cheeks and stood up from his brooding corner and walked towards the crowd of first years. Those of 1-A, and the 3 from the General Course watched him warily. 'But the question is... how. How do I make sure the people I want to advance... advance?'

_'Now, while alliances aren't required for this match... they aren't against the rules.' _

'Alliances, duh. Okay, that could work. If this is a game about stealing headbands, if I can get Yanagi in on this... Then we pretty much won, because she's god tier in this game. Genius!' With a smile he ran over to Yanagi, who was currently being hounded by Kaminari, Mineta, and Ashido of 1-A believe it or not. "Hey Yanagi, join me."

"Hey! Get in li-"

"By all means." Yanagi agreed, walking away from the shocked students, "I assume you have a plan?"

"Yup. And it's going to be a lot of fun." Midoriya said before nudging towards the back wall, "But we should get some privacy."

...

...

"Wise decision, let's go."

...

"So what is your plan that is, and I quote, 'a lot of fun'?"

"Hehe..." He chuckled before he gave her a smile, "We'll eliminate the competition."

...

...

She sighed, "I understood that portion. But HOW do you plan to do such a task?"

"... Oh yeah, I probably should have explained that first." Midoriya said as he sat on the ground and started to draw on the dirt, "Okay, so it stands to reason that 16 of us is going to advance because that would make a perfect bracket. With you and myself that means 14 spots will be up for grabs." He explained, drawing a 16 person bracket in the dirt.

"I see, go on."

"So this is where you come in. With your god tier Poltergeist, an ability no one in the vicinity has as far as I'm aware, you can steal everyone's headbands."

"I could... and paint another massive target on our backs."

"Not if I destroy them."

...

...

"Pardon?"

"Look, it's obvious the message they were going for. Being at the top is hard and everyone wants to take you down so they can take your place, they want to emulate that so they can experience the real life rankings. However, I want to emulate something more... practical. That being limiting resources."

"Explain?"

"Think about it logically. The jobs with the highest worker base here in Japan is retail, something food related, and hero work, and that one's on the rise. Someone told me that heroes are all about stopping flashy villains, instead of public service. Well if you really think about it, villains are a limited resource, once they're captured they're locked away for the foreseeable future. Even more so with heroes like All Might and... Endeavor, leading the charts." Midoriya said, wincing at the last statement.

"So you wish to emulate the idea of limited resources, by destroying all but 16. Am I correct?"

"Yup. Yours and mine will be safe obviously, meaning we can just erase all but 14... and watch the world burn." Midoriya explained.

"... That's an impressive plan with all the factors taken into consideration, but I have a few qualms with it. For example, which headbands do we leave behind?"

"It ultimately doesn't matter because they can very easily get stolen in this circumstance, so we can just pick who we want to give an advantage. Sai's watching from the stands so we spare Iida. I like Uraraka and Asui so we let them keep theirs. I want to fight Bakugou, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu out of pure principal so they get to stay because why not. I owe Hatsume a few favors so she's safe, the purple haired kid and the redhead from Gen-Ed did very well so they earn their headbands. Oh shoot that leaves 5 for 1-B, dang it, oh well. Kendou, Pony, Ibara, TT, and Kodai can keep theirs... actually? Dah forget it, trade Yaoyorozu for Tokage, I hope the others don't hate me for this."

"There could only be 16 students that can advance. And they still have a chance to obtain their slots. I'm sure they will understand." Yanagi replied, "However, that leaves the question on how we can defend ourselves from the future onslaught of desperate students."

...

...

"I have a dumb idea that just might work."

...

"Okay, all you first years! I hope you all came up with a plan! Let's get this party started! One final countdown before the game starts!" Present Mic yelled as the jumbo-tron displayed a countdown, "3!"

"Get him..." Bakugou told himself.

"2!"

"I'll defeat him." Todoroki muttered to no one.

"1!"

"I'm ready." Yanagi told Midoriya.

"BEGIN!" Midnight yelled as every single student rushed towards Midoriya.

"Everyone is coming after us like I planned, Yanagi, you may fire when ready."

"Understood."

"Get hi- What?!" Kirishima yelled as he saw his and numerous other headbands fly into Midoriya's hand.

"I can't help but notice you all lack headbands."

...

...

"Big deal! It'll just make you a bigger target moron!" Ashido yelled.

"Oh honey..." He muttered as all of the headbands burst into flames, "That wasn't the purpose of that play."

"Y-You destroyed our points!" Hagakure yelled.

"Well good job genius, now you're an even bigger target since you two are the only points available!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Good lord you're not smart are you?"

"What did you say?!"

"Look behind you."

All of the students turned around, and took notice that all but 14 other headbands were taken and destroyed.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Aizawa muttered into the microphone.

"See what? Care to commentate?" Mic asked as Aizawa sighed.

"He's destroyed all but 16 headbands, exactly how much are allowed to advance to the final tournament. Meaning, he's effectively painted targets on every student that has a headband." Aizawa explained as Mic nodded.

"Ooh I get it." Mic, finally piecing together Midoriya's strategy stated, "So he's essentially making a scenario where his opponents must weigh the options of going for first place... being held by the first place runner, or guarantee their advancement by going after the smaller points."

"Pretty much." Midoriya replied, "So, you want to steal our points?"

*SLAM*

Midoriya ax-kicked the ground, creating numerous pebbles of varying shapes and sizes. In an instant all of them were floating around the ground and were enveloped in bright fire. "Well come and get them."

"Nggh..." Mineta growled as he pulled off a few balls off of his head, "DAMN IT-"

*WHAM*

"As much as I hate to admit it, you will be annoying to deal with." Midoriya muttered, kicking him hard enough in the stomach to knock him out. "Now..."

"Whose next?"

...

'He got me.' Yaoyorozu thought as she watched Midoriya swiftly take down any and all opposition that made their presence known, and those who managed to slip into his blind spot was promptly nailed by a few flaming pebbles. 'He's not only holding his own against the army that wanted his points, but Yanagi is covering him should someone slip past. His defenses are... impenetrable.'

She grit her teeth in frustration as she turned to those who kept their headbands, Todoroki formed an ice wall around him and the rest formed into alliances to secure their advancements. 'Todoroki wants to beat Midoriya, he said this during the locker room when Bakugou confronted him. He's probably wants to beat him in the final tournament above all else. And naturally the others would form alliances with each other. They have the only points remaining, so of course they would stick together.'

Yaoyorozu turned back towards Midoriya, as he promptly kicked Ojirou away like he was nothing, 'He probably planned that, he figured they would stick together, making it near impossible for anyone to take their points and their slot. Hence why no one is bothering to attack them. But how can I advance into the tournament?' She turned back towards the students with headbands... and settled on a target.

'I'm sorry... but I need your headband.'

...

5 minutes remain and most of the main attack force has been defeated, while the rest have tried their hands at the other headbands... with little luck. "Alright Yanagi, I think we're in the clea-"

*BOOM* *SLAM*

"I should really stop talking." Midoriya muttered as he acknowledged the angry blonde that stood before him, "Bakugou."

"Deku. It's time we settle the score."

"... Not to be that guy, but wouldn't it be better if we, you know, fought in the final tournament? You know the time where it truly matters and makes the most sense to go all out?" Midoriya asked, "Or are you after the 1,000,000 points for taking me out of first?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about that." Bakugou muttered, clenching his shaking fist, "Knowing you, you'll probably make it to the finals with one of your classmates and throw so you'll get the max amount of points."

"Okay that... was taken into consideration."

"So I'm going to fight you right here right now? With your 'Perfect Clause' on the line. Those extras couldn't even touch you, but I bet I can beat your sorry ass." He said as sparks erupted from his palms. "So fight me, unless you're scared."

...

...

"I'm sure you can handle this with one hand tied behind your back Yanagi, but give me a yell if you need me."

"Understood." Yanagi replied with a nod, as Midoriya turned back towards Bakugou.

"Alright, let's go."

...

"We have 2 minutes left, and so far the standings haven't changed! It seems the 16 students with their headbands will advance ladies and gentlemen!"

"Phew... alright, I think we're in the clea-"

*Fwoop* *CLANG*

"What the- Yao-Momo?!"

"I'm sorry Uraraka, but I need your headband." Yaoyorozu, armed with a metal staff was swinging away.

"But why?! I thought we were friends!"

"I apologize... but I have to do what I have to do." She said, before she started to swing with reckless abandon. Forcing Uraraka to break away from her group to dodge.

'W-What's wrong with her?' Scared of her friend and Class Rep, she was constantly on the defensive. Taking steps back and dodging the swings... barely.

"I would advise not going back, further!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she stopped swinging to have Uraraka stop and look backwards... she toed the out of bounds line. "If you step out of bounds then your points will most likely be null and void. I would prefer not to lose my only chance at advancement!" In the moment of confusion, Yaoyorozu snagged her points, bolted away from Uraraka, and looked at the screen for confirmation of her steal.

"OH NO! In a shocking scene of betrayal, Momo Yaoyorozu stole points from her classmate! She will be in the running if nothing changes in the next 30 seconds folks!"

...

...

'Forgive me, but I have to... I need to win.'

...

"OH NO! In a shocking scene of betrayal, Momo Yaoyorozu stole points from her classmate, Ochako Uraraka! She will be in the running if nothing changes in the next minute folks!"

"... Hmm."

"Yui? What's- Wait where are you going?!" Kendou yelled as she watched Kodai rush after a dejected Uraraka, headband in her hands as she left the safety of her team's formation.

"Look!" Ashido yelled pointing at Kodai, "She has points!"

With a grunt of frustration Kodai picked up her pace as the remainder of the desperate students chased after her, her points were their top priority.

"Uraraka!" With an uncharacteristic yell, Kodai was a few meters away from her cousin, "Here! Take it!"

"What?! B-But-"

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled, quickly closing the gap between them and shoved her points into her hands, "I... I want you to advance."

"A sudden development!" Mic yelled, "Yui Kodai of Class 1-B has sacrificed her points for Ochako Uraraka! She gave up her spot in the final tournament for Uraraka! There's only 10 seconds left so act quickly!"

Uraraka looked at the points in her hand, then back at Kodai who was determined to buy Uraraka the remaining time left.

'B-But why?'

...

"A sudden development!" Mic yelled, "Yui Kodai of Class 1-B has sacrificed her points for Ochako Uraraka! She gave up her spot in the final tournament for Uraraka! There's only 10 seconds left so act quickly!"

"What?!" Midoriya yelled as he turned back towards Kodai, he noticed she didn't have a headband anymore.

"Focus on the fight you ner-"

*BZZT*

Charging 22% of One for All, Midoriya rushed towards Kodai, taking off his headband in hopes of giving her his points.

'She's far! But... I have to help her!' He glanced at the big screen, he only has 5 seconds left. 'Come on... faster!' He told himself as he was 15 meters away from Kodai, 'I have to-'

"Oh no you don't!"

*FWIP*

Hanta Sero stood in the way, "I'm taking your poi-"

"Get the hell away!" Coating his arm with fire he burnt off the tape and continued running.

"TIME'S UP!"

But his interruption was enough to run the time down to 0. He couldn't give Kodai a spot-

"In a last minute twist! Setsuna Tokage from Class 1-B gave her points to Yui Kodai!"

"W-What?"

"Why did you do that Tokage?" Kodai asked as Tokage giggled.

"Weeeell... I figured I couldn't beat Midoriya in a head to head battle. So I wanted you to win in my stead you know? And besides..."

"KODAI!" Uraraka yelled as she crushed her cousin in a tight hug, "Why did you do that you dummy?! Were you trying to throw away your shot at the Sports Festival?!"

"Well I'll leave you two to your family bonding." Tokage said as she walked away with a smile on her face.

'And besides... I respected how far you would go for family.'

...

"Alright! After those exciting final minutes, let's see who are the 16 students who are advancing!" Mic announced as the rankings were displayed on the big screen for all to see.

1st: Izuku Midoriya

2nd: Reiko Yanagi

3rd: Shoto Todoroki

4th: Katsuki Bakugou

5th: Tenya Iida

6th: Ochako Uraraka

7th: Itsuka Kendou

8th: Ibara Shiozaki

9th: Yui Kodai

10th: Pony Tsunotori

11th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

12th: Tsuyu Asui

13th: Momo Yaoyorozu

14th: Mei Hatsume

15th: Hitoshi Shinso

16th: Ken Kamiji

"There you have it folks! These will be the 16 combatants fighting for the gold!" Present Mic yelled, "But but but, before we let the kids go to lunch... let's have a sneak peek at what the theme will be! Cue roulette!" In the center of the stadium, a roulette wheel appeared. And it landed on, 'Quirk Battle'. "Ooh! No gimmicks here folks. It's a 1 on 1, no holds barred, Quirk battle for the ages! And hey, since we're here... how about we decide on the match ups for the final tournament. Behold!"

*Beep*

The cheers of the crowd was instantly silenced, as the bracket was revealed to the crowd and the students. "... Wait a minute what?" Mic, clearly out of the loop, was confused by the bracket... as Midoriya tried to figure out what exactly to say.

...

...

"Shiozaki I apologize in advance. But what the fuck is that garbage?!" The bracket starts off with Midoriya vs Kodai and Yaoyorozu vs Yanagi... and the winner of Yaoyorozu and Yanagi's battle will have a guaranteed entree into the final match, while the winner of Midoriya and Kodai's battle will have to fight the 12 remaining students in a gauntlet to even have a chance at the final.

"... I will let that comment pass just this once." Shiozaki muttered in response.

"But why-" Then it clicked. Midoriya looked at the teacher's booth, and saw Principal Nezu cackling to himself. "So that's how you want to play it then, you rat." He muttered before cracking his knuckles.

"Fine... I'll do it myself."

*End of Chapter*

A/N: So, this chapter took a long while. I apologize, but I was a little burnt out you know? But I'm back with the usual amount of motivation to continue. Now, the thing about this Sports Festival is that I wanted Izuku to fight... a lot of people. But with the normal bracket of 16 people I'm only allowed 4 matches at the most, so what's my solution? Make the bracket as bullshit as possible and turn it into a Boss Rush Gauntlet type thing. It's kinda like the Hunter x Hunter exam tournament, but way more B.S.

So yeah, is it fair? No, of course not, I called it B.S for a reason. But does it fit with Principal Nezu's goals of defeating Midoriya by any means necessary? Yup. Will it be fun for me to write? Oh definitely, I'm excited.


	16. Chapter 16

'Okay Izuku, no pressure, but you have to fight 13 other people before you fight Yanagi in the finals. Right? So let's just look at the brackets and see who we're fighting.' Ignoring the announcements Midoriya surveyed the bracket. 'Fighting Kodai first obviously, then it's TT, Uraraka, some guy named Ken, Pony, Iida, some guy named Shinso, Shiozaki, As- Tsu, Kendou, Hatsume, Bakugou, and... of course he's the last one.'

"Hey Eraserhead, let's get some food."

"I need a nap..."

'Right, food-'

"Midoriya."

'Right, Todoroki.' Midoriya thought before turning towards the heterochromatic teen, "Kielbasa?"

...

...

"What?"

"Que pasa is Spanish for 'What happened' or something around those lines. And que pasa sounds like kielbasa, you know the sausage? So low and behold, kielbasa..." The deadpan stare told him that this approach isn't working. "Fine, what do you need?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Look can it wait? I'm starving and I need to figure out a pla-"

"Hey Midoriya! Can I hear that song now?"

"Sorry Todoroki and I need to talk about... urgent things." World Record for the fastest 180 in history goes to one Izuku Midoriya.

"Oh... well that's fine. I'll just be all the more hyped for that song waiting for it." With a smile she skipped away, effectively earning Midoriya the world record for digging the deepest hole.

With a sigh Midoriya turned towards Todoroki, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"... Follow me."

...

...

...

The atmosphere was tense. Todoroki kept his eyes on Midoriya, his scowl ever present. "... Well? What did you want to talk about? Because I have to write a pop song verse and chorus, and as the time pass-"

"You have two Quirks."

"Well give the man a Nobel Prize-"

"Two Quirks that share no correlation in the slightest. A body enhancement Quirk, and Fire Manipulation. A bizarre combination, and your enhancement Quirk feels... like All Might's in a way, so I have to ask."

'Has he figured it out?'

"Are you All Might's secret love child or something?"

'Wait... what?!'

"Sorry, repeat that sentence again?"

"Are you, All Might's, secret, love child?" He repeated, this time much slower and more articulate.

"That's what I thought you said. Now let me offer this as a rebuttal."

*WHACK*

"Gah-"

"NO OF FREAKING COURSE NOT!" Midoriya yelled, "I have green hair and green eyes. All Might has blonde hair and I don't even know what color eyes. Plus he's like 7 foot a million and I'm shorter than you. Now I skipped Biology in favor of Physics, but with my limited knowledge I'm sure I would have inherited some form of something from his gene pool."

"Like his Quirk?"

"Do you want to get hit again?"

"Not particularly."

"Good, and if you must know, my Dad has the fire Quirk, and my Mom is the augmentation. Please tell me you didn't waste my time with just this?"

"... My father is the hero Endeavor. You must've heard of him."

'More than you think...'

"Which means you're aware that he's the number 2 hero. So if you're connected to the number 1 hero, All Might, in some way... That would mean, that I have even more reason to beat you."

"Well technically I'm connected to All Might the same way you and everyone else is. He's our teacher, and we're his students. So the question then becomes... why me?"

...

...

Todoroki took a deep breath, "Have you heard of Quirk Marriages?"

...

"Haah, where is he?"

"Whatever Todoroki wanted to say must be rather important, have patience Komori." Yanagi said as she bit into her modest lunch. Since she's fighting in a maximum of 2 matches there isn't much purpose in carbo-loading.

"I know..." She muttered, having finished her food already just opted to stare at Yanagi.

...

...

"Yes?" She asked, taking a sip of her iced tea "When are you and Midoriya gonna get together?"

"PFFFFFFTTT *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*!" Turns out that was a massive mistake as said iced tea shot out of her mouth and onto Tsuburaba. Poor guy. "W-WHAT?!"

"AHAHAHAHA! O-Oh man you should have seen your face!"

"Yeah... absolutely hilarious." Tsuburaba muttered, wiping his face with numerous napkins.

"W-Why would you ask such a question?" Yanagi, having recovered from her coughing fit, glared at her friend with her face entirely red. But Komori just smiled a cheeky smile.

"Weeeelll, you two were beating around the bush for soooo long! It was cute for all of 15 seconds, but come on!"

"W-We do not like each other that way!" Yanagi defended... as Komori gave her the most deadpan stare she could muster. "We don't!"

"Honey my eyebrows can't go lower." Komori muttered, "Look, you like him, and he definitely likes you. I mean look at the race, his first instinct was to pick you up and take you with him. Not only that you two were joined at the hip for the entirety of this Sports Festival."

"It was for strategy purposes! The mines, and the headbands."

"The headbands I'll give you, but come on girl, Midoriya could have easily cleared the minefield himself. It's obvious he wanted to include you into his plans, it's honestly kinda cute." Komori explained as Yanagi, red in the face, coughed into her hand.

"B-Be that as it may, khmm, why do you care so much?"

"Helllooooo, I want to be an Idol Hero remember? And what a better way to get love song ideas than two love struck dorks?"

"I cannot decide whether to feel praised or insulted."

"Little column a, little column b." Komori replied, with a warm smile.

"On the topic, why do you desire to be a Idol Hero?"

...

...

"Well... I always wanted to be one as a kid. You know, the flashing lights, cheering fans, the singing and dancing, I... always wanted that you know? Wait, I said you know twice... never mind. Anyway, I told my friend, and she always believed in me and wanted to help me become an Idol Hero... even if it means 8 hour vocal exercises for weeks on end." Komori explained with a chuckle.

"This friend of yours sounds reliable." Yanagi commented, as Komori slowly nodded.

"Yeah... she was."

...

"... Jeez." Was all Midoriya said after Todoroki told him his life story.

"Now you see why I want to defeat you? You may not be his secret love child, but you're connected to All Might on a level far beyond his connection with us. As a result, I must defeat you the only way I could. With the way the bracket is set up. The odds I'll face you at the Semi-Finals are high." Todoroki responded, "I can see a few matches where you might have a hard time. Iida and Bakugou are your only threats. So when you lose to me, and I beat Yaoyorozu, I'll prove to my father that I don't need his fire Quirk."

"Don't underestimate me, my friends, and above all else... don't underestimate Yanagi."

...

...

"Regardless of how you feel for her, you must acknowledge that she's not on the level as you and I."

"Yes she is."

"In case you haven't noticed, her only victories revolve around you. Without you, she won't last long against Yaoyorozu, regardless of how she feels."

'So you noticed it too.'

"To add to my point, she lost to Yaoyorozu before you bailed her out, remember?"

"That's written in stone, so yes I remember. But that was weeks ago-"

"Not a lot can change in a few weeks."

With an annoyed sigh, Midoriya threw his arms up, "There's no winning with you. We'll just let them show us whose right."

"Fine by me, it ultimately doesn't matter who I face. So long I face you in the Semi-Finals, I'll be content." Todoroki said before exiting the stairwell and walking towards the cafeteria.

...

...

"Hold on a minute Todoroki." Midoriya called out, as he paused, "You were half right you know."

"... About what?"

"I am a, secret love child or whatever, but not to All Might."

"Then to who?"

"IF we fight, and you beat me, I'll explain everything." Midoriya promised, "Think of that as... motivation."

...

...

"Fine, that won't change my outlook on the match, but fine." And with that, he left Midoriya alone.

"Alright..." He said with a long sigh, "Time to think of a quick song."

...

"Time to face the music." With a deep breath Midoriya reached out for the doors-

*Click* *Scritch*

Only for the girls of 1-A, barring Uraraka, to walk out of the cafeteria. Holding parcels of unknown contents, "Midoriya? What are you doing here, ribbit?"

"Oh hey Tsu, just coming to eat so I won't die of starvation. What about you... 5? Where's Uraraka?"

"She went with Kodai. She wanted to thank her and apologize."

"Oh yeah, Kodai did almost sacrifice her place for Uraraka." Midoriya recalled.

"Speaking of, ribbit, you were planning to give your 10,000,000 points to Kodai. Why?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that. Well... I guess I completely forgot about the points. Actually, I forgot about the whole Sports Festival."

"Even abandoning your 'Perfect Clause'?"

"Yup, my mind was saying, 'Help Kodai'. So, I did." Midoriya shrugged, "But good thing Sero stopped me, imagine that, had he not got in the way I would have eliminated myself and he would have gotten 1 million points for his class. Hah! That's funny."

...

"PFFBT! *Cough* *Cough*!"

"Sero, what's wrong bro?" Kirishima asked, patting his friend's back.

"N-Nothing... I just... think someone just made fun of me." Sero muttered, regulating his breathing back to normal.

"It's probably nothing man."

...

"So, what are you up to?" Midoriya asked.

"You don't need to kno-"

"Mineta told us a message from Mr. Aizawa. He said that us 1-A Girls are required to dress up in cheer outfits for the side games, ribbit."

"Tsu! It was supposed to be a surprise-"

"Wait a minute." Midoriya said, "You're telling me, that Aizawa told Mineta to tell you that you all need to wear cheer outfits?"

"Yeah?" Ashido asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Midoriya stared at Ashido like she grew 3 separate heads... before sighing, "I'm going to say this one more time. Aizawa told Mineta to tell you that you all need to wear cheer outfits. Now, with all of that in mind, what do you think is wrong with this picture?" Midoriya asked as Ashido just stared at him with utter confusion.

"Everyone shush, and timer set... now."

*Tick* *Tock*

*Tick* *Tock*

*Tick* *Tock*

*DING*

"THAT PERVERT!"

"Took you 5 seconds. Not going to lie I expected it to take a lot longer. Don't worry I'll help you out." He said as he took Tsu's parcel.

*FWOOSH*

And lit it on fire.

"Through the fire and the flames we carry on." Ash scattered onto the ground, not a single trace of the cheerleader uniform remained. "Whelp, I'm going to go inside now-"

*SLAM*

"Private Green!"

'Nevermind...' Midoriya thought as Armie grabbed his hand.

"We need to discuss battle strategy as well as some last minute training, let's go!" With the strength of 10 million men, she tugged Midoriya onto his ass and dragged him away.

"Well see ya Tsu. Oh and tell Komori that I'll have to give her the song later."

"Got it, ribbit." She replied, as Midoriya was dragged away.

*Click*

"Hey, have you guys seen- Oh he's being dragged away by Armie." Speaking of which, Komori just exited the cafeteria with Yanagi

"I suppose I'll have to hand him his lunch some time before the tournament." Yanagi muttered, holding a bento box in her hands.

"Oooh, what's this-"

"I don't want Midoriya to collapse because of starvation." Yanagi replied, instantly killing Ashido's statement before it gained any traction.

"But don't you want to win?" Hagakure asked, consoling her rejected friend, "I mean you won't beat Yao-Momo, but still."

"Care to make a wager on that? Because I could always use some new drum sticks and we've spent all of Monoma's money." Yanagi asked, which made Hagakure back off.

'Heh, where have I heard that before?' Komori thought to herself.

"Why not? I'll take that bet." Jirou said stepping up to the plate.

'Oh no you poor soul...'

"Since you're confident in your friends ability... 50,000?"

'OH YOU POOR SOUL!' Komori was half-tempted to stop this unadulterated massacre on her life savings.

"Deal." But it was too late... the duo shook hands sealing the deal.

"... Girls, dinner's on me." Jirou said before walking away, as Ashido, Hagakure, and Yaoyorozu followed behind.

"Hey, ribbit." But Asui stayed behind, "Jirou doesn't have the 50,000 Yen... not by a long shot, ribbit."

"I don't plan on making her pay." Yanagi replied, "If I'm being genuine, I said that to hopefully stop them from underestimating me... which clearly backfired tremendously."

"I figured. I don't understand why she decided to take that bet anyway, ribbit. I mean, you and Midoriya are very close, and I'm almost certain he's going to win his way into the grand finals."

"He certainly has the potential, but it will be difficult for him."

"Well Bakugou, Todoroki, and Iida are in his path-"

"They are strong to be sure, but those 3 aren't who I am referring to." Yanagi replied, "If I'm being genuine... his path to the top is exceedingly difficult."

"Really?"

"No I agree." Komori added, "Excluding the General Study students, who we have no idea what their Quirks are, he has to fight one opponent after another without much of a break. And that's gotta take some endurance."

"Even ignoring that aspect, the reason this will be so difficult for him... to put it simply is his charisma, he has an aura... intentional or otherwise, that inspires."

"I know that feeling..." Asui muttered, thinking back to the combat training at the beginning.

"Whenever he's around, training or just being himself he just radiates this aura of determination and drive. He wants to accomplish his goals no matter how daunting or steep the path. He has a passion that's... well, as hot as a roaring fire."

...

...

"You must respect him a great deal, ribbit."

"... That's correct."

...

"Alright Private Green!" Armie yelled as she paced back and forth in front of Midoriya, "The competition is fierce. Not to mention Principal Nezu has stacked the bracket against you. But don't worry, I have a full proof strategy."

"Understood ma'am."

"It's a simple plan..." She said before dragging in a whiteboard that she got from... somewhere, filled to the brim with charts and graphs, "Okay, follow this plan to the letter and you will win. Should there be any problems I have also made a few contingency plans."

"Uh... is this necessary ma'am?"

"Are you questioning me Private?"

"Well... yeah." Midoriya replied, "It's just a Sports Festival not World War 3, I'll be fine and adapt on the fly."

"But-"

"How about this, if I lose then clearly I needed your battle plans and you can demote me back down to Private first level."

...

...

Armie sighed, "Very well, I will trust you just this once."

*SLAM*

"But if you lose, you'll be demoted to Bus Boy!"

"B-Bus Boy?! I won't even be in the army anymore?!"

"Precisely, so don't lose." She said before snapping her fingers and pointing down, "Now on your knees Private, we'll do one warm up jog before you annihilate the competition."

"Yes ma'am!"

...

"Come on Private! March! I don't know but I've been told!"

"I don't know, what I've been told!"

"Private it's 'But' not 'What'!"

That revelation made Midoriya pause, "... Wait really?"

"Yes! Why would a navy leader say 'I don't know what I've been told'? It sounds like he has no idea what he's doing!"

...

...

Midoriya blinked a few times as he turned the corner, "Huh, that makes sens-"

"LOOK OUT!" Armie yelled, pulling Midoriya's hair to steer him away from the upcoming bystander.

*THUD* *THUD*

"Will you watch where you're going?" An orange haired girl asked, mildly annoyed by the scene before her.

"Ow... Armie, you alright?" Midoriya asked, ignoring the girl to check on his general.

"I'm fine... Private Green." She muttered rubbing the right side of her head... which started to leak a white substance.

"... Are you sure? Because you're... bleeding?"

"Huh?" She surveyed her hand, her eyes widened for a split second before going back to normal, "Oh that, I forgot to mention that my Quirk lets me bleed white blood. Nothing major, at ease Private."

...

...

"Okay." Skeptical, Midoriya decided to let that statement go for now. "Anyway we should-"

"Ahem." Before Midoriya could finish his sentence, the orange haired girl regained their attention, "Sorry to interrupt your pow wow-"

"I don't think you know what a pow wow is-"

"But I don't appreciate you almost tackling me onto the ground."

"Well it's not like I knew you were going to be around the corner now could I?"

"Have you considered... oh I don't know, NOT RUNNING while you're turning corners?"

"And where's the fun in that?"

"If getting slammed into the ground is fun... then maybe try wrestling." She muttered before sighing, "Anyway I need to do some last minute things, bye." And with that... she left.

"... Well she was pleasant." Midoriya muttered before turning back to Armie, "Anyway, we should have Recovery Girl look at tha-"

"No." Armie interrupted as she pulled out a bandage from... somewhere, "If I can't take care of my own injuries, then I don't deserve the rank of General now do it?" She said as she wrapped bandages around her head. It was incredibly sloppy.

"You're doing it wrong." Midoriya said as he took the bandages from her hand, "Here let me do it."

"H-Hey! I said-"

"If you can't take care of your own injuries you can't be a General, sure, but if you do it wrong then it'd have the opposite effect of what you want."

"B-But-"

"And besides... isn't helping and protecting your allies Armie's Principles #3?"

...

...

"Teh, look at you showing off." Armie muttered.

"T-Thanks-"

"But you're wrong! It was Armie's Principles #4! Armie's Principles #3 was I won't fall until the job is finished."

"... Oh yeah huh?" Midoriya asked as he finished applying the bandages the way Recovery Girl taught him to.

Armie sighed, "Seems you still have a lot to learn Private!" She yelled before she gently touched the side of her head, "But it seems First Aid isn't one of them, good work Private."

"Thanks, Recovery Gir-"

"There you are..." An all too familiar voice muttered as a bag dangled in front of Midoriya's face.

"... God?" He muttered, before looking up to see Yanagi staring down at him, "Is God truly a woman?"

"If Shiozaki caught wind of you saying that then she'd give you a long lecture." She muttered, shaking off the blush she had from being called 'God'. "I brought you some lunch, odds are you forgot to eat, so I figured I would provide."

"... Oh yeah food." Midoriya muttered as he took the box.

"I'm here too you know!" Komori yelled, "So am I going to get that song or what?"

"Song?" Armie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Midoriya said he was writing a song and said he'd show it to me during lunch. Of course none of the setbacks were his fault, but at this point I just want to hear it so nothing else unexpected happens."

'... You know what's that's pretty fair.' Midoriya thought, before he realized that he didn't really give his song much thought because every single setback he's dealt with kinda took up all of his concentration.

"So for the sake of my sanity, where is it?"

"Uhh... yeah let me just-"

"Lunch is officially over, everyone come to the stadium in 5 minutes. Those who are late will have their place dropped-." Aizawa said in the intercom, before numerous thuds and slams were heard, "I APOLOGIZE FOR HIM! BUT ALL STUDENTS NEED TO BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES!"

"I have no idea if he's telling the truth or trying to scare us..." Midoriya muttered.

"Probably best not to chance it." Yanagi replied.

"Me and my big mouth..." Komori muttered, "Well not much we can do about it now, I guess I'll have to hear it when this is all over and absolutely nothing can ruin it."

"First of all, words said before disaster. Second, I love how you were upset you jinxed this, then proceeded to jinx it again."

"Oh it'll be fiiiine... nothing is probably going to happen."

"You're going to foot my medical bill if something does happen." Midoriya muttered.

"What in the? What?! Come on Yanagi, back me up here!"

"... I believe I fall under that action as well."

"Traitor!"

...

Reconvening at the Stadium, Class 1-A, 1-B, Hatsume, and the 2 General Course students were standing in front of the podium. "Now, you may recall the tournament bracket from earlier... but for reference sake we shall bring it up once again!" And in a flash the tournament bracket has appeared on the jumbo screen and on a hologram projection for the students. "As you can tell it's a... rather unorthodox bracket."

'You're telling me...'

Round 1:

Izuku Midoriya vs. Yui Kodai. Reiko Yanagi vs. Momo Yaoyorozu.

Round 2:

Winner of Izuku vs. Yui Kodai vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

Round 3:

TBD vs. Ochako Uraraka

Round 4:

TBD vs. Ken Kamiji

Round 5:

TBD vs. Pony Tsunotori

Round 6:

TBD vs. Tenya Iida

Round 7:

TBD vs. Hitoshi Shinso

Round 8:

TBD vs. Ibara Shiozaki

Round 9:

TBD vs. Tsuyu Asui

Round 10:

TBD vs. Itsuka Kendou

Round 11:

TBD vs. Mei Hatsume

Round 12:

TBD vs. Katsuki Bakugou

Round 13:

TBD vs. Shoto Todoroki

Grand Final:

TBD vs. Winner of Reiko Yanagi vs Momo Yaoyorozu.

'I love how this got so complicated that they put to be determined for the match ups...' Midoriya thought as he listened to the other students mumble to each other.

"Seriously what's with this bracket?" A voice he knows is Kaminari's asked.

"I know, and why did they give both of the recommended students a free ride?" Ashido responded.

"Yeah even if Midoriya beats everyone he'll have to face a fully rested Todoroki while he'll be battered and bruised. And Yaoyorozu will just beat Yanagi and get at least second!" Sero replied.

Midoriya, sensing a money making venture spoke out, "Hey Sero wanna bet on that?"

"Hell no dude."

"You sure, you seem so confident that Yaoyorozu will beat Yanagi." Midoriya said before smirking at the tape user, "Or is your faith in your classmates really that paper thin?"

"What did you say?"

"Sero, don't let him get to you-"

"Midoriya, that's enough." Yanagi spoke out, silencing the growing feud before it got too out of hand.

"But Yanagi!" Midoriya whined, "I was just teaching an idiot a lesson because they only look at things at face value-"

"You were trying to get more money with your silver tongue."

"Wha?! Pssh! Who do you think you are?!" Midoriya asked indignantly, "I'll have you know that I have a golden tongue, not one of those cheap silver ones."

Yanagi sighed with annoyance, "Anyway you have more pressing issues."

"Oh I know, I gotta prepare so Kodai doesn't completely annihilate me."

"Well fuck you! You know what fine, I'll take that bet!"

...

...

"Seriously dude?" Midoriya asked, "I mean, the jig is up there's not point-"

"Well I KNOW Yaoyorozu can beat your girlfriend. 50,000 here and now!"

A bright blush enveloped his cheeks... before disappearing instantly. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, they shook hands, making their bet official and irrefutable.

"OOH DRAMA! It seems Class 1-A and 1-B are having a little gambling game going on! But I gotta admit, I'm siding with Sero here-"

"50,000 ENTRY MIC!"

"Never mind I take back anything I've said."

"Wishy washy..."

"Ahem." Midnight coughed, getting the attention back to her. "Now then. We will have an hour recess for those in the tournament to prepare however they like. In the interim, we shall have some side games for those who didn't make the cut to show their stuff!"

And with that, those in the tournament were free to do whatever they wished. Either join the side games, rest their bodies, develop sound strategies, or take a nap if they really wanted. Which leaves Izuku Midoriya free to do whatever he needed.

...

...

'So... what the heck do I do now?'

*End of Chapter*

A/N: Let me just preface this by saying that it's been 84 years since my last update. Yeah this chapter was... kinda hard for me to write ngl. It wasn't a complete slog mind you it was just... figuring out what to say in this chapter and what to save for later in the Sports Festival. But that's not the main reason this took me so long, the reason it took me so long was because I'm a lazy P.O.S (Piece of Shit for the uninitiated).

And the Sports Festival as a whole got... kinda hard for me to write. Mainly because it was the same thing every time in my stories. 16 student tournament, I switch out the combatants and randomize the battles, but that's it. In all honestly that was one of the main reasons why I made the tournament like this. Asides from plot reasons and I want Izuku to fight more people than the 4 I'm limited to in the normal Sports Festival line up, but this will give it a shake up that will make it feel fresh in my mind.

But enough excuses, time to discuss this chapter. Gambling and songs. That's basically what the chapter was about. Gambling, songs, Yanagi and Midoriya pining for each other while being simultaneously being oblivious for their obvious feelings, and the whole Todoroki speech. But nothing tooooo major.

Oh and we ran into a mysterious spooky orange haired girl. Oooh spooky, it's not like we haven't ran into any orange haired... oh wait we have... Kendou. Y-You know what I mean! I wonder if she will have any special significance? Obvious foreshadowing is obvious me...

But yeah asides from minute details, and the big talk between Midoriya and Todoroki nothing much happened in this chapter. And next chapter is a bit of filler with conversations between the cast and other stuff along with the first round of the Sports Festival, mainly because if I get the first round out of the way next chapter then I can go through 2-3 rounds per chapter next, then the final 2 rounds at the end.

But yeah that's about it, hopefully next chapter won't take 84 years... 83 will be plenty.


	17. Chapter 17

*Wham* *Bam*

'I need... something new!' Midoriya thought bitterly, as he punched a tree with a barrage rapid strikes.

*Crack* *Craaash*

And in turn knocked it down, with a final right hook. "Ghh! Okay, punching trees only works in the movies..." He groaned, clutching his fist before sitting beside the tree. "Hurting myself isn't helping me come up with something new. If I want to beat Kodai, and everyone else, then I'll have to come up with something new-"

"Sounds like you're having trouble."

With a jolt, Midoriya turned around to see the skeletal man he knew all too well. "Oh, hey Toshinori."

With a nod, Tosinori sat beside him, "I heard what your problem was. You want to come up with something new, a secret weapon if you will."

"Yup, the problem is that I want something... unexpected. Sure I can use Fire Punch and Blaze Kick, and Flamethrower is still a thing, but those are basic attacks."

"Well what about that rolling thing you did at the beach 10 months ago?"

"Flame Wheel? It's fine I guess, but it's hard to steer. And Flare Blitz is basically that but way stronger, so I just scrapped it. And the move I used during the Entrance Exam 'Overheat' is too dangerous to use in a city, so I shelved it, only using it when I'm in the middle of desolate nowhere, or specific circumstances where I can use it without melting anyone."

"Understandable, but I have to ask... how did you come up with that move and use it as well as you did?"

...

...

"Your silence isn't comforting."

"W-Well... I... just used it in the heat of the moment?"

"Young Midoriya..."

"Okay fine... I may or may not have used a vacation to the Tottori Sand Dunes to train my Quirk. Me being a brilliant 5 year old thought using all of it at once would help me, so I did... and promptly passed out. It only took me 15 tries before I was able to withstand it and for some organization to ban me from ever going back there due to too many complaints of a giant fireball. So I was training in my backyard ever since."

"What organization?"

"I don't know, all I remember was the logo that looked... like an umbrella?"

"Hmm... I don't remember an organization with an umbrella for a logo, well asides companies that sell umbrellas. But they don't have the power to ban someone from a desert."

"Weird... Oh well that was years ago, but it's weird I felt that the time I used it during the Entrance Exam felt way stronger. Was it because of the training?"

"I mean naturally, the more you use your Quirk the more powerful it becomes. Like muscles on your body."

"Well yeah, they're physical abilities that's Quirk Bio 101." Midoriya replied, "But then it felt way more powerful, suddenly stronger I mean."

"That's also natural. One for All doesn't just grant you the strength of the past users, but it also bolsters Quirks."

"... So my Quirk is stronger now?" Midoriya asked as Toshinori nodded in affirmation, "Well any other stipulations One for All has that would have been convenient to know at the beginning but you've neglecting to tell me now?"

"That's about all I'm aware of, but there's probably a lot we don't know about One for All yet."

Midoriya nodded before continuing to think... but then he got an idea. "So One for All bolster's Quirks right?"

"... Yes?"

"Meaning anything that was impossible is now technically possible?"

"Theoretically yes."

"Then I have a stupid idea that just might work."

...

***Meanwhile, in a remote location***

"See a candidate you like, Mistress?"

"... The green haired one." The 'Mistress' said, "His fire and strength sounds useful... but he appears to be raw, if not a little ways into the refining process."

"A wise analysis." A man in all white with beige diamond patterns on his legs stated, "If I recall, our resident drug manufacturer witnessed the boy partaking in training his Quirk when he was young. Before he promptly banned him from the desert. Regardless he appears to have potential... if you will give me the honor I'll be willing to test the limits of his potential."

...

...

"Very well, you may proceed when you deem fit."

"Excellent, I shall make preparations at once." The man said before walking away, an eerie smile forming.

"Time to see the extent of your potential... successor."

...

"Excellent, they're still here." Yanagi muttered, before returning to the stadium, "If I wish to win, those will be a major fac-"

"You." Yanagi turned to see a mildly upset and... attempting to be intimidating but failing miserably Mt. Lady.

"... Yes?"

"I need you to lo-"

*FWIP*

"MMPH!"

"We talked about this, learn some tact." A voice scolded as Mt. Lady was pulled away, "I apologize for her, she has a one track mind when it comes for her own personal gain."

"Fmmk ymm!"

"She made a bet with another pro hero about the match ups. And she bet against you."

"... Care to tell me who bet against her?"

"That's confide-"

"It was me!" The jolly voice belonging to no one other than Fatgum, appeared out of nowhere, "I have voiced my confidence in you!"

"... I should have known." Yanagi muttered with slight disappointment, "So you've decided to make money off of me without my permission?"

"Yup."

"... Why?"

"Because Tamaki did the same thing with the business course students, as did his friends."

"I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to bet on high school students even though you all have high grossing salaries." The 3 pros winced, but Fatgum laughed.

"I intend on giving the winnings to you when you win, no need to try for intimidation tactics."

"Then everything is in order." Yanagi replied as she continued to walk back towards the stadium, with one thought in her mind.

'What is it with everyone and gambling?'

...

"Dude not to be that guy, but did you really have to bet against Midoriya?" Kirishima asked in the 1-A viewing booth. Everyone from Class 1-A, barring Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ashido, and Hagakure, was watching Sero go through a bit of buyers remorse... but there isn't going back now.

"Yes, he pissed me off and now I'm going to show him why he shouldn't run his mouth-"

"First off it was YOU who ran your mouth." Uraraka chimed in, the obvious start to an argument that most of the 1-A students don't want to participate in. "And second off, he's not stupid. He wouldn't make a bet and risk money unless he knows he can win."

"Oh yeah?" Satou asked, "And how do you know that-"

"Because he told us when he was tutoring us for Mathematics, mainly probability." Asui added as Uraraka nodded.

"Yup, hence why I scammed 2 business course boys out of their money. I can just taste the money now..."

"Wait, you bet AGAINST Yaoyorozu?"

"Of course." She replied, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Kaminari yelled, "She's in your class, don't you have loyalty-"

"You can't give me a loyalty lecture, when the same girl I bet against tried to boot me out of the tournament, and as a byproduct of that almost booted my cousin out too." Uraraka bit back.

"But that was all Midoriya's fault-"

"Sure he destroyed most of the points, but he left me with points. And besides, if we're going on about class loyalty and all that, then why didn't she try her hand at one of the 1-B headbands?"

"W-Well-"

"Because she figured I'd be a weaker target, and easy prey to pick off and secure her advancement... which was correct all things considered." She muttered, "And in case you haven't noticed my cousin gave me her points, and Midoriya risked not only his Perfect Clause but his advancement to give Kodai points so she could advance."

"You sound bitter." Asui commented in her usual bluntness... as Uraraka sighed.

"All's fair in love and war, but I'm upset that so many people from 1-B was so quick to throw themselves into the fire for each other, and yet here WE are, only doing that because we were provoked into doing so." She explained, "So yes, I did bet on Yanagi over Yaoyorozu, but not because I hate Yaoyorozu and want her to lose far from it. But when both players are all in, and they went 1 on 1 with everything they've got. Who would win? A person with the 'Better Quirk' or the person who was surrounded with support? I know who I'd pick."

"ALRIGHT! Time for the main event! The first round of the tournament is about to begin!"

"And that's a reason why this match won't be as clear of a stomp as you may think."

"What are you talking about, Midoriya is going to beat her-"

*WHACK*

"Dude..." Kirishima muttered, as Kaminari realized the circumstances.

"Oh- sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but my point is... is that Midoriya has charisma." She stated as she thought back to the beating her team received during the first joint training, "He has ways to spark people around him, whether it'd be compliments and words of motivation, to insulting them enough to get them to want to prove him wrong... and judging by your determination to see him fail, he's impacted you too." She stated, which caused Sero to look away.

"And Kodai feels the same way."

...

***Earlier***

"Why did you do that?" Uraraka asked, as Kodai just shrugged, "Had Tokage not given you your points, then you would have been eliminated. So why did you do it?"

...

...

"Because I want you to succeed?" Kodai replied.

"But why?! Why can't you be selfish for once?!"

"... I kinda am being selfish?"

"You don't sound so sure..."

"I could, and feel that I should, give Tokage her points and her place. But... I feel that it would be rude to Midoriya and Tokage."

"Huh?"

"Or rather... I want to fight Midoriya." She figured, "I still owe him for giving you points during the Entrance Exam, in fact I owe him even more since he wanted to give his points to me and throw away his Perfect Clause and his placing. So I feel that giving my spot to Tokage would be a slap in the face to him. Same to her since she sacrificed her spot for me."

"Okay...? I get your logic, but how is that being selfish?"

...

...

"I don't know."

*FWAP*

After the sound of a hand colliding with a forehead, Uraraka sighed, "I sometimes don't understand you."

"I pride myself in being an enigma." Kodai replied, "But I feel... that he would be upset if he won had I not given it my all. So my goal is to at least get him to sweat."

"... Teh." She chuckled, "Weeeell if there's anyone I know who can do that is you, well save some of him for me."

"Glad to know that you don't think I can win." Kodai replied, a small smile on her face, "Because I don't think I can win either."

"That's okay, I don't think I can win either. But it's the moral victories that count."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

...

"So it's starting... about fucking time." The brash statement, cut Uraraka out of her flashback, as Bakugou dropped himself into his seat.

"Bakugou? You're excited for Midoriya's match?"

"I'm here to make sure the fucking nerd doesn't lose until he gets to me." He snapped, before turning back towards the stadium, 'He beat me, even without that second Quirk of his. I can't contest that outcome... but mark my fucking words Deku. I will make you use that second Quirk, and beat you so I can prove I'm the best one here.'

"Just you fucking wait."

...

"And now with the first match of the Sports Festival. It's the man versus the entire world! His fiery attacks lighting up the charts! Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic announced, cheers and applause heard throughout the stadium, "And his opponent. A silent girl with a heart of gold! Willing to do anything and everything for their family! Yui Kodai!"

The two met in the middle, as Midnight raised her whip. "Allow me to give a brief refresher of the rules! Knockouts or ring outs will result in victory. Should a tie occur then a tie breaker will be utilized. Should things be taken too far Cementoss and myself will step in. Any questions?" The two of them shook their heads.

"Give me your best shot Kodai."

"Hmm."

"Alright, begin!"

Midoriya wasted no time, charging up 10% he rushed towards Kodai.

*Fwip* *FWONG*

Only for a gigantic boulder to grow in his face. 'So that's her game plan!' Midoriya thought before smashing the boulder into pieces.

*Fwip* *FWONG*

'Shoot!' Midoriya decided to jump back, avoiding the boulder all together, and during this Kodai scooped up as many pebbles as she could, effectively restocking her supply. 'She's using me to get more ammo, I approve.'

*Fwip* *Fwip* *FWONG* *FWONG*

'And now she's upping the firing rate!' Midoriya yelled, smashing the boulders into pieces, exposing Kodai who was gesturing him to advance. 'As much as I would like to... if I get close enough then she could just drop a boulder on my head and beat me right then and there.' He thought before sighing, 'Her Quirk is a massive enigma, her Quirk 'Size' isn't just your run of the mill make things grow big or small, it also impacts the mass and the weight of the object. So when she throws a pebble up into the air and expands it, the boulder drops at the same rate as any normal boulder would. That's what makes her dangerous, she can effectively throw boulders without breaking a sweat!' He explained before clutching his hand, 'And I thought punching trees was bad...'

Seeing this moment of weakness, Kodai threw three pebbles this time, and in a moment of panic Midoriya dodged out of the way.

"What's this?! Midoriya's looking antsy! Could this dark horse pick really dethrone the 1 seed?!"

'But this doesn't make her invincible. She can make these boulders way bigger, but she's smart enough to not use her Quirk full blast out the gate. She's planning something.' More boulders, more dodging, 'But what? What is she pla- wait a minute!' He looked around, noticing the amount of leg room he has on the stage is dropping rapidly due to the remains of the boulders.

"It seems you've finally noticed." Kodai stated, throwing her last boulder at Midoriya before he stayed at the only spot untouched, on the far left side of the platform.

"You were leading me to this spot..."

"Naturally." She replied before pointing upwards, Midoriya looked to see a rock floating far above him.

"Uraraka..." He figured out, a smile on his face, "Underhanded... I like it."

"I figured you would, because it's time." Suddenly, all of the boulders on the stage expanded to a large degree, and the rock floating in the air expanded to encompass most of the stadium! "Don't bother to dodge it, there isn't much room for you to stand on anyway." And with that the boulder... no the meteor started to hurtle down towards Midoriya, and like she said the only obvious safe spot is on the opposite end of the stage... where Kodai was standing.

'She's got me in a bind.' Midoriya thought, as the meteor started to accelerate towards him. '... I have no choice, I didn't think I'd have to use this so freaking early. But I did think this up with this match in mind!' He slammed his wrists together and cupped his hands, as a bright orange ball started to form inside it. 'Concentrate... think like how you use Overheat, but in your hands!'

'He's trying something...' Kodai realized, she clutching a few pebbles in her hand... before smiling, "Well? Show me what you've got."

"With pleasure!" Midoriya yelled, the ball in his hand surging with near uncontrollable energy. "Time for something stupid! Ultimate Move: Hyper BEAM!" A sporadic laser shot out of his hands and collided with the meteor. The energy and power of the laser and the acceleration of the meteor were near equal... until the meteor was getting pushed back and started to crack, "HaaaAAAAAHHH!" With one last primal yell the meteor shattered into pieces and the laser pierced through the atmosphere... until it dissipated.

*Tssss*

And leaving Midoriya with steam oozing out of his arms, "I-I did it... that... was... much... big."

*Thud*

"Midoriya is down!" Present Mic yelled.

'... Impressive.' Kodai thought with a smile, 'But I don't want to advance.'

"Mid- Wait, Kodai?" Midnight asked as Kodai raised her hands up into the air.

"I'm done... I'm going home." She stated before turning around, "I just wanted to show what I can do, facing 12 other people isn't for me."

"Uh- Yui Kodai has surrendered. Izuku Midoriya is our winner!" The crowd had no idea how to respond to that... but Kodai knew what she had to do. Pressing her fingertips together reverted all of the boulders back into their tiny pebble state, and in her pocket expanded a bottle of cold water. Taking it out and twisting the cap off, she set it down onto the ground.

Midoriya realized where she was going with this, "W-Wait a minu-"

But it was too late...

With perfect timing she kicked over the water bottle and expanded it's size, including the water inside, sweeping Midoriya away in a tsunami of cold water.

"O-OH GOD!" Forgetting the basic rules of swimming, Midoriya started panicking during his drowning state. "Mayday! MAYDAY! THIS LOOKS LIKE THE END! I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO REHEHEAD!"

"Midoriya... stand up."

"Huh?" Midoriya asked, before standing up, "Oh yeah, hehe." Turning bright red he scratched the back of the head, "I-I knew that, just some comedic timing you know?"

Midnight sighed, "Get to Recovery Girl, we have to get the stage cleaned up for the next match."

"Rodger!" And with that he sprinted away, leaving an exasperated Midnight and a confused Kodai.

...

...

'Guess I should go back to my class.'

...

*BONK* *BONK* *BONK*

"Will you stop bashing me in the head?!" Midoriya yelled as Recovery Girl kept bashing him in the head with her syringe cane, "You said I was fine, so why are you trying to give me a concussion?!"

"With that boneheaded attack, this won't make a difference!" She yelled before relenting, "Honestly you almost eliminated yourself had that girl not surrendered, what made you think that was a good idea?!"

...

...

"Well she deserved my best, so I did."

Hearing his reason, Recovery Girl resisted the urge to bash him unconscious, "Do you know your internal temperature right now?! It's going to take a lot more than getting drowned by a cold water bottle to fix that! Honestly you're becoming more and more like him by the second."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Well you're fit to fight again, but the match won't start for 15 minutes since they have to clear out all of the boulders. So if you want any hope of being at least semi combat ready, get in the ice bath now."

"Right!"

...

"Man talk about anti-climatic." Monoma muttered as Kaminari nodded.

"Yeah man... I was hoping he would have lost-"

"How are you this stupid and currently in High School?" Bakugou muttered.

"What was that?!"

"You're ignoring that Hyper Beam or whatever the fuck he called it." He replied, "He hasn't used a move like that during the times we've seen him use his Quirk, so unless he's been saving that move he must have came up with that on the fly."

"... What's this? Bakugou likes Midoriya?" Mineta asked, before Bakugou threw his empty cup at his head, landing it on one of his sticky hair balls. He flinched and popped the ball off. "Rude!"

"I despise the nerd with every fiber of my being... but I respect his strength, makes me want to kill him more." He replied before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Uraraka asked.

"Somewhere far away until my match comes up." Bakugou replied before walking out of the 1-A viewing booth.

"What's up with him?"

"No idea but no one called dibs!" A familiar voice yelled as someone jumped right into Bakugou's front row seat.

"Huh? Midoriya?!"

"Sup?"

"W-What are you doing here? And why are you wet?"

"Ice Bath, and this booth is closer and more convenient."

"And now it's time for the second match of the first round!"

"Post Game interview over, time for bloodshed."

"I'll say." A snide voice muttered, as Jirou, Ashido, and Hagakure returned. "I hope your little girlfriend can pay for her loss."

...

...

"Hold up, she made a bet? Reiko Yanagi, made a bet?"

"... Yeah?"

"How much?" Midoriya asked, the excited smile on his face is making her nervous.

"5-50,000."

"... I'm so proud."

"What was that?"

"Honestly I have no idea why you're so pissed." Midoriya shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you keep insulting us and looking down on us?!" Sero exclaimed.

"I mean sure because it's warranted." Midoriya replied with a smirk, "And besides clearly you're not doing anything about it, all you're doing is complaining."

"Wha-"

"And meanwhile a lot of us are working on ourselves to get better. Not just me." Midoriya added, "Take Kodai for example. Her Quirk on paper doesn't sound all that impressive, can make things bigger or smaller on will. It has a lot of applications sure but in combat it doesn't have much. And yet she almost beat me in the first round. Think about it, Kodai's Quirk doesn't have any surface level combat potential, and yet she almost beat me someone with a Fire Quirk and a Strength Enhancer Quirk. All it took a little bit of creativity and forward planning. So yes I am insulting you... what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

Sero stayed silent, but others joined the fray, "Well you can't talk, you have 2 Quirks! No wonder this is easy-"

"Easy? Easy? So just because I have 2 Quirks that undermines everything I've worked for?" Midoriya snapped, as Kaminari flinched, "You can say whatever the heck you want about me as a person, but I worked to get to where I am and a lot of people helped me get to where I am. So you have no right to say that my path is easy... but I didn't expect much out of someone whose battle plan is to blow their load immediately and hope someone saves them-"

"That's enough Midoriya." Surprisingly, Shoji spoke up, "I certainly agree with all of what you say-"

"You're taking his side Shoji-"

"What he says is true. How can you expect to be a top hero if you cannot use your Quirk in any way other than all in?" He asked, as Kaminari deflated, "We all have a long ways to go, myself included. And it stands to reason that you are one of the top students of our year... as a result I wish to test my skills against you whenever possible."

...

...

"Heh, I'm glad I picked you for those points... and upset that I didn't leave you with a headband." Midoriya commented, "But I'm up for a spar... or 7. Before that we should watch these two."

"Right."

...

"And now! This match will determine who will make it to the finals!" Mic yelled before leaning towards Aizawa, "Is this weird to you too?"

"Yes, but I've learned to not question Nezu. The last thing I want to do is mop the entire school."

"Fair enough..." Mic muttered, before getting back into character, "Anyway! We have a high flying between two ladies! In the red corner, the psychokinetic determined to advance, Reiko Yanagi!" Applause, "Versus, the all purpose creation user, admitted through recommendations, she wishes to serve up some whopping in the finals! It's Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"Ready?" Midnight asked both combatants, who both nodded in response, "BEGIN!"

Wasting no time Yaoyorozu created a staff and rushed, 'She has no combat capabilities, I will eliminate her and face Mi-'

"I understand why you wish to battle Midoriya."

*SKIIID*

"... What?"

"You're angry at him, or rather you're angry at yourself but wish to shelf the blame onto him instead of onto yourself. Or rather... at your parents."

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing!"

"You are correct, I do know nothing. But considering you've broke your calm and composed nature to snap at me, it shows that I'm correct."

Yaoyorozu wanted to rebut, but she was silenced by a raised hand, "I'm going to set aside numerous issues and just state this..." Yanagi muttered before stepping a foot closer, "Even if you manage to defeat me, you won't stand a chance against Midoriya. Because unlike you he doesn't shift unwarranted blame onto others, when he akes mistakes he owns up to them and fine tunes himself to be better. Not to mention he's incredibly stubborn and brimming with confidence, sometimes to a fault but most of the time to a strength. And that mindset has infected all of us. Even though he's not the class representative he's our emotional support beacon."

Yaoyorozu was stunned by her exposition, but it was clear she wasn't done, "And yet your class doesn't appear to have that same mindset, and the select few that don't have that mindset are those that Midoriya has interacted with. Whenever something goes wrong they shift blame onto someone else 90% of the time it's to Midoriya, whenever he does well they say it's his two Quirks that are the sole reason not acknowledging the hard work he put into himself, and counting out those who don't have 'Combat Quirks'. Sounds rather like how you're currently feeling."

"W-What?!"

"You're the Class Rep. Your classmates, while not being vocal about it, are looking to you for guidance and assistance. Meaning the way you act and the way you express yourself can affect them."

Yaoyorozu's hands started to tremble, as Yanagi sighed, "I've said my piece... time to finish this."

She snapped out of her trance as Yanagi jumped back and raised a hand up towards the sky, and then suddenly... numerous shadows started to coat the stadium. "W-What?" Shocked she looked up to see numerous orbs floating in the sky.

"A-ARE THOSE THE BOMBS FROM THE MINEFIELD?!" Mic, finally making himself known, screamed into the microphone.

"Wasn't it your job to get those out?" Aizawa asked with a sigh.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this..." Yanagi muttered to herself before crossing her hands in front of her, before stretching them forward, pressing her index fingers into her temples, before moving her left hand forward in a grabbing motion. "Z Move... Genesis... SUPERNOVA!"

The bombs divided themselves into two separate lines, as they dove down towards the stage aimed directly at Yaoyorozu.

'I-I need a shield!' She yelled internally.

...

...

But her body didn't move. She couldn't create a shield to have any hope of withstanding the onslaught, and in an instant the bombs collided with the stage, and enveloping the half of the stage Yaoyorozu was standing on in bright pink smoke.

Eventually the smoke faded, revealing an unconscious Yaoyorozu in the middle of a small crater. The battle was over with Yanagi as the untouched victor.

"Momo Yaoyorozu is unable to continue, Reiko Yanagi advances to the finals!"

"HOLY SMOKE!"

"Was a pun really necessary?"

"Utilizing the bombs as a weapon! We haven't seen that one before!"

"And we won't anymore, unless you forget to remove them again."

"Anyways we need to repair the stage take 5 everyone!" Mic yelled, trying to save any kind of face he had left while Aizawa sighed.

"Idiot..."

Ignoring their interaction, Yanagi watched as the medical robots carried the unconscious Yaoyorozu to Recovery Girl's office. Realizing her job was done she turned around and walked away, with one thought on her mind.

'If you stay on this path... then you will never be 1% of the person Midoriya is.'

*End of Chapter*

...

A/N: Another 84 years later and I finally wrote another chapter. But for once I have a... moderately passable excuse.

See I was mapping out a big story... and while yes all of my stories are big the one I'm working on right now might be the biggest yet and probably the biggest for a long time. But asides from that the major reason why this chapter took so long was because of the conversations between Midoriya and 1-A and Yanagi and Yaoyorozu.

Took me a while to settle on the conversation direction between Midoriya and 1-A and I'm happy with it. He's calling them out on their short comings while Sero, Kaminari, and Jirou are arguing against him. And I felt that now was the perfect time for the Shoji and Midoriya interaction. Now all that's left is an interaction with Aoyama, but that's later.

Now let's move onto the conversation between Yanagi and Yaoyorozu. My goal there was obvious, verbally and physically beat into Yaoyorozu's skull that the way she was going wasn't the right one, and who better to do it then the only other person who knows about how she's feeling. But instead of telling her how her mindset is affecting herself, I wanted Yanagi to tell her how her mindset is affecting her classmates, playing into her role of Class Rep. And I think I did a good job, but tell me whether I did or royally screwed it up. I'm a big boy I can take it.

But yeah this was a long one, but this should be the longest chapter of the Tournament... famous last words. But now it's all action with some revelations and plot reveals sprinkled in.

Oh and you might have noticed that Kodai's battle plan is kind of like Uraraka's rock storm in the cannon Sports Festival... hmm maybe she'll have a different battle plan? Ehh probably not, I mean who would be crazy enough to do that?


End file.
